


Ritmo

by KeyEarnshaw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Ballet, Bisexuality, Confessions, Depression, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, Musical References, Musicians, Parent!Teacher, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reconciliation, References to Depression, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyEarnshaw/pseuds/KeyEarnshaw
Summary: Rit.mo - s.m. - Movimento regular e periódico durante um processo;Cadência;Padrão de som ou movimento usado em música,poesia ou dança.Luhan é um dançarino que não está mais em seu auge e não sabe lidar com os fantasmas do passado.Sehun é um músico atolado em responsabilidades que caíram em seu colo.A vida e a arte tem a missão de juntar os dois.Artistas não podem perder o ritmo.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #129 
> 
> Está nas tags, mas é sempre bom lembrar, existe descrição de personagens com problemas psicológicos e suicídio, portanto, se esse é um tema sensível para você, não prossiga !  
> Aqui está o link da nossa [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38APsz0iLd9Z9JT6caQx1l?si=ULBrvVykT9y4-ArayK46uA) ,alguns capítulos terão indicação de música para vocês escutarem, mas também podem colocar no aleatório e ficar ouvindo enquanto leem! 
> 
> Ademais, eu espero que essas palavras conquistem o coração de vocês como conquistaram o meu. 
> 
> l EXOlipse l

A arte faz parte do cotidiano humano. É como nos expressamos, deixamos os sentimos fluírem e aliviamos o estresse natural da vida. Os gregos acreditavam na existência de nove musas, cada uma atribuída a um dos ramos da arte, responsáveis por inspirar a criação artística. Dividiam-se em Poesia Lírica, Poesia Épica, História, Astronomia, Música, Dança, Música Sacra, Tragédia e Comédia. Cada uma interligada à outra, cada uma essencial para que a outra existisse. 

_Sem a tragédia, as comédias seriam banalizadas._

_Os poetas seriam infinitamente infelizes se as estrelas não ilustrassem seus versos._

_Não há dança sem música e não há música que não se possa dançar._

A arte é tão essencial quanto o ar que respiramos. É a certeza de que, de alguma forma, alguém irá ser tocado por aquilo que você representa. É a sua forma de deixar uma marca no mundo, de mudá-lo, ainda que apenas um pouco.

_Alguém irá se apaixonar pelo que você cria._

_E o amor é tão essencial quanto a arte._


	2. Luhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo, Luhan dança a música Playboy ,que está na [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38APsz0iLd9Z9JT6caQx1l?si=ULBrvVykT9y4-ArayK46uA) , num misto de ballet e contemporâneo.
> 
> “Se você mudar a coreografia, a vida nunca mais terá o mesmo ritmo”   
> Wesley D’Amico

**Londres, cinco anos antes.**

Luhan estava em êxtase. Subir no palco era um sentimento inexplicável. Sentia cada vibração da música percorrer seu corpo, quase como se o conduzisse a cada pirueta e salto. Luhan sabia que seu lugar era em meio aos figurinos apertados, aos ensaios puxados e aos treinos exaustivos. Porque, no fundo, por mais exaustiva que fosse a rotina de treinar, ensaiar e se aperfeiçoar, ainda mais viajando como estava, não havia sensação melhor do que dançar com as luzes focadas em seu corpo, os olhos da platéia ansiosos por cada movimento. Os aplausos eram seu som preferido. Acreditava que cada recusa, cada suspiro sofrido ao alongar-se um pouco mais, cada repetição de movimento, o tinha levado até ali, e não havia outro lugar em que desejasse estar. Seu lugar era espalhando sua arte pelo mundo. As luzes brancas iluminaram o palco, refletindo a felicidade de cada um dos dançarinos. Os aplausos tomaram seu lugar, enchendo o coração de Luhan do sentimento que ele mais amava. Juntos, ele e seus colegas agradeceram com uma reverência e deixaram o palco. As comemorações e felicitações começavam no camarim, embora a mente de Luhan estivesse um tanto quanto alheia a tudo isso. Sentou-se e encarou o reflexo no espelho: a maquiagem não escondia o rosto corado,e os olhos brilhavam como se fossem dois cristais. Uma mão tocou seu ombro e uma voz familiar alcançou seus ouvidos:

\- Vamos comemorar? 

Luhan encarou o autor da pergunta através do espelho. Com os cabelos perfeitamente bagunçados com uma boa dose de laquê, um contorno preto feito com delineador ao redor dos olhos e uma camisa que revelava boa parte de seu tronco marcado por músculos quase esculpidos, Kai sorria com a mesma malícia de sempre. Luhan sabia o que viria a seguir. Ele e Kai se juntariam a alguns dos outros dançarinos, iriam para um bar ou pub, beberiam tudo que encontrassem pela frente e depois, ao voltar para o hotel, ele e o moreno se perderiam nos lençóis do quarto de um dos dois. Era sempre assim depois de uma apresentação bem sucedida, e ultimamente todas eram um grande sucesso. Luhan sorriu de volta e respondeu:

\- Claro.

  
  


* * *

Algumas horas depois, o grupo de amigos - já alterados pela bebida e por outras substâncias - cambaleava pelas ruas de Londres, rindo e conversando alto. Sua felicidade não combinava com o cenário, uma vez que os bares e restaurantes já se encontravam fechados, as ruas desertas e o frio realmente intenso pareciam contribuir para que ninguém ousasse estar na rua tão tarde. Entretanto, os dançarinos pareciam não notar seus arredores, e continuavam rindo e brincando entre si enquanto procuravam o caminho de volta ao hotel. Kai e Luhan andavam lado a lado, um dos braços do moreno abraçando o outro de forma relaxada, enquanto conversavam distraídos.

\- Você estava incrível esta noite, Luhan. Mas sinceramente,eu só conseguia pensar como você ficaria ainda mais impressionante dançando sem aquelas roupas.

\- A sua mente poluída continua me impressionando, mas eu vou aceitar o elogio. - disse, rindo consigo mesmo ao notar que Kai avançava em passos mais apressados que o restante do grupo, obviamente com pressa para chegar ao hotel e comemorar da forma que ele e Luhan consideravam _mais adequada_.

Os outros atravessavam uma larga via quando o cachecol que Luhan usava voou de seu pescoço, flutuando até cair na neve fofa pela qual estivera andando segundos antes. O braço de Kai escorregou de seu ombro conforme Luhan voltou para pegar o cachecol, ouvindo as risadas dos dançarinos em meio ao zumbido que incomodava sua mente. Seus dedos tocaram a lã suave, recuperando a peça. Luhan não ouviu o barulho dos pneus deslizando sobre o gelo ou da tentativa desesperada do motorista de frear. Ele sequer sabia que havia algo errado até virar-se e olhar para o outro lado da rua, onde Kai estava visivelmente desesperado e gritando. A última coisa que viu foi a luz dos faróis altos, perto demais dele.


	3. Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Na música, o próprio silêncio tem ritmo.”  
> Cláudio de Souza

**Seul, nove anos antes.**

Sehun segurava com força no banco, conferindo a todo momento se seu cinto de segurança estava realmente preso. Os sons de buzinas vindo dos outros carros e os sinais vermelhos já passavam despercebidos, embora o jovem ainda sentisse um frio na barriga cada vez que seu cunhado acelerava. Sehun entendia o desespero. Jongdae estava prestes a ser pai, e talvez perdesse o nascimento do próprio filho simplesmente porque o trânsito de Seul não colaborava. Para os dois, rapazes de uma cidadezinha do interior em que provavelmente havia um décimo dos carros na capital, o trânsito era simplesmente caótico. Foi tudo muito inesperado. Sehun estava na escola quando recebeu a notícia de que a irmã, Taeyeon, tinha entrado em trabalho de parto prematuro enquanto estava no trabalho, seria encaminhada para um hospital próximo à empresa e que Jongdae o buscaria para que fossem até lá. No meio disso tudo, ninguém explicou para Sehun que o cunhado estaria desesperado e dirigindo apressadamente, que sua irmã e seu sobrinho corriam risco de vida ou até mesmo que Sehun seria, finalmente, tio. O pensamento ocorreu em meio aos muitos sinais ultrapassados. Pela primeira vez em toda uma vida em que sempre fora ele e a irmã, um pelo outro, haveria um terceiro membro em sua família. O sentimento esquentou seu peito enquanto Jongdae parecia cada vez mais preocupado e um tanto perdido em meio aos cruzamentos da grande cidade. A viagem havia levado uma hora e meia, quase metade do tempo normal, e agora eles já estavam há quinze minutos tentando chegar ao hospital. O gps sinalizava que faltavam apenas três minutos, e Sehun tinha certeza que o tempo seria reduzido o máximo possível, e ainda observava o mapa quando o cunhado finalmente comemorou, com um suspiro:

\- Ali! É aquele hospital!

E realmente era. Sehun ficou grato de chegar vivo ao local, embora a forma com que Jongdae estacionou o carro tenha revirado seu estômago ao fim do ‘’passeio’’. Os dois pularam para fora do carro, correndo até a entrada do hospital e a recepção. Jongdae começou a falar, meio sem fôlego e meio desesperado, com a atendente:

\- Meu nome é Kim Jongdae e a minha esposa, Taeyeon,entrou e trabalho de parto e veio para este hospital há mais ou menos uma hora e meia. - a atendente digitava rápido conforme o rapaz falava, e logo conferiu as informações. - Este é Sehun, o irmão dela.

\- A senhorita Taeyeon já está na sala de parto, porém apenas o pai do bebê pode acompanhá-la. Você pode esperar na recepção, senhor Sehun. Vou precisar dos documentos de identificação de vocês, por favor.

E assim, a atendente entregou a cada um uma identificação do hospital, que os classificava como ‘’pai’’ e ‘’visitante’’. Jongdae acompanhou uma enfermeira até o encontro de Taeyeon, enquanto Sehun sentou-se na recepção para esperar. A preocupação o consumia. Taeyeon era sua única família, era tudo que tinha, e a possibilidade de perdê-la era simplesmente apavorante demais, mesmo apenas em pensamento. O tempo pareceu infinito naquela sala monótona, com paredes sem vida e um silêncio quase desesperador. Sehun acreditaria se dissessem que levou mil anos até que, finalmente, uma funcionária do hospital se aproximou dele e disse, quase num sussurro:

\- Senhor Sehun, sua irmã e o bebê estão bem. Sua irmã ainda está descansando, mas seu cunhado está na maternidade com o bebê neste momento, e você pode ir vê-los.

O menino assentiu,levantou-se e percorreu o caminho indicado, até se deparar com uma grande janela de vidro, a qual não conseguiu deixar de comparar com um aquário. A diferença é que, dentro deste, não estavam peixes, e sim um Jongdae todo sorrisos ao lado de uma incubadora, onde o pequeno embrulhinho estava. Quando viu o cunhado se aproximando, Jongdae se levantou e acenou de dentro do aquário, apontando para a plaquinha na frente do berço. Os detalhes em azul já esclareciam, mas a frase ‘’sou um menino’’ destacava-se no meio de um cartão de identificação. Além de números e o nome da própria irmã, Sehun pode ler o nome escolhido para o bebê: Kim JunMyeon.

  
  



	4. A dança da rotina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que agora começa de verdade ? 🤭

**Setembro de 2018.**

O barulho do despertador tirou Luhan de seu sono profundo.Todo dia era a mesma coisa. Lutar contra o sono,deixar as cobertas,tomar um banho gelado,um café quente,preparar a mochila com as roupas de dança e ir para o estúdio. Já fazia dois anos e meio desde que finalmente encontrara uma forma de continuar mostrando sua arte,embora suas limitações o tornassem mais administrador do que professor. De toda forma,o estúdio fazia Luhan se reencontrar com aquilo que mais amava,e o sorriso de um aluno ao conseguir realizar um movimento que antes parecia impossível era quase tão bom quanto os aplausos ao fim de um espetáculo.

Quase.

A ideia do estúdio sequer partiu dele. Depois de algum tempo infeliz,esforçando-se em sessões de fisioterapia que não apresentavam resultado,pulando de especialista em especialista,Luhan decidiu retornar para sua cidade natal e,de certa forma,se aposentar. Havia ganhado um bom dinheiro durante os anos se apresentando pelo mundo,mas não era o suficiente para nunca mais fazer nada na vida.Ao menos,gastaria muito menos lá do que em qualquer outro lugar que tentou viver.Alguns meses depois de se mudar,Luhan seguiu os conselhos médicos e procurou um psicólogo. Cansado de ir para Seul o tempo todo,procurou por boas indicações na própria cidade.Por fim,encontrou Minseok. As consultas eram semanais e até davam algum sentido para a vida de Luhan,uma vez que era a única coisa que ele fazia. Alguns meses depois do início das consultas,Minseok sugeriu que Luhan abrisse um estúdio de dança,como uma forma de se manter conectado à arte e ao menos trabalhar,ao invés de simplesmente passar os dias em casa sem nenhuma perspectiva. Aquilo mexeu um pouco com Luhan,que por fim encarou a ideia e procurou um espaço,professores e tomou a frente,finalmente animado com algo depois de tanto tempo. Por fim,o estúdio foi inaugurado e aos poucos novas modalidades foram sendo adicionadas.Atualmente,Luhan gerenciava o estúdio e era o professor de balé infantil. Era,de certa forma,tudo que seu corpo conseguia exercer e eram poucos horários na semana.

E assim seguiu a vida.Aos poucos,o estúdio ganhou alguma fama e recebeu uma boa quantidade de alunos,e Luhan conseguia viver daquilo.Não era o sonho,mas era bom.Então,todos os dias,ele se arrumava e ia andando os dois quarteirões que separavam o espaço do seu apartamento,contente pela vida que levava.Naquela terça feira,em especial,não haveria nenhuma turma a ter aula,mas uma aula experimental de um jovem de apenas 7 anos. Os pais haviam entrado em contato alguns dias antes,perguntando pelo próprio Luhan,que prontamente os atendeu e concordou em receber a família para que conhecessem o espaço físico e o professor.A aula seria bem cedo,antes do horário escolar do pequeno e de trabalho dos pais.

O estúdio era um colírio para os olhos de Luhan. Ao entrar,a secretária Yoona o cumprimentou alegremente,como sempre fazia.A jovem tinha a mesma idade de Luhan,mas sua animação constante a fazia parecer mais nova e contagiava a todos do estúdio.Embora a aula experimental estivesse marcada para às 8:30,toda a família já estava na sala de espera no momento em que Luhan entrou,o relógio marcando apenas 8:07. Os pais do pequeno formavam um belíssimo casal,o pai com cabelos castanho escuros e bem lisos em contraste com a pele mais clara,enquanto a mãe tinha fios um pouco mais claros e ondulados,embora um tom de pele muito parecido com o do marido. O filho era uma mistura dos dois,o cabelo escuro e ondulado cobrindo parte do rosto,e um sorriso muito animado brotou em sua face ao ver Luhan.

-Oi! Eu sou o Junmyeon! - disse,estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Luhan,que retribuiu o sorriso e apertou a mãozinha do pequeno.

-Desculpe,é que ele está muito animado. - disse a mãe,colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do filho - Eu sou Taeyeon,e este é meu marido Jongdae.

Luhan prontamente respondeu: - É um prazer receber todos vocês. Eu sou Luhan,dono do estúdio e professor de algumas turmas de balé infantil.Prontos para conhecer nosso espaço?

A família assentiu e se levantou,seguindo Luhan pelo corredor enquanto ele falava sobre o estúdio:

-Nós começamos nossas atividades num espaço menor,com menos modalidades e menos turmas. Hoje são mais de 30 horários disponíveis,divididos em oito salas e 12 modalidades. Temos balé infantil,adolescente e adulto,turmas de ponta e preparação para provas de escolas internacionais de balé,além de sapateado,dança de salão,hip hop,aulas de tecido acrobático e lira,pole dance,dança contemporânea e dança do ventre. Todos os nossos instrutores são capacitados e possuem a documentação para lecionar as aulas,além de receber um treinamento para tornar as modalidades acessíveis para todos,não importando a idade,o sexo ou qualquer outro fator intrínseco ao aluno. Acreditamos que a dança pode e deve ser praticada por todos. - disse,com um claro sentimento de orgulho por tudo que havia construído.

-Nós escolhemos você exatamente por isso. - disse Jongdae - Junmyeon sempre expressou um amor pela dança,desde muito pequeno,acompanhando as melodias que o tio tocava para ele. Procuramos algumas outras escolas,mas sempre havia um certo olhar de desprezo para um menino que deseja aprender balé.

-Infelizmente eu conheci esse olhar,já que também comecei muito novo. Podem ter certeza que aqui encontrarão apenas liberdade artística e carinho por cada aluno. Bom,esta é nossa principal sala de balé,com uma capacidade média para 12 alunos. - mostrou,abrindo a porta de um amplo espaço com piso em madeira,com um pé direito alto,paredes num tom claro de caramelo,exceto pela parede em frente à porta,completamente espelhada.Numa das laterais,uma barra de alongamentos estava fixada na parede. As luzes iluminavam todo o espaço,que parecia receptivo mesmo vazio.

-Apenas 12 alunos num espaço tão grande? - questionou Taeyeon

-Acreditamos que turmas menores facilitam um aprendizado individual mais fluido,além de um acompanhamento mais próximo. As turmas infantis tendem a ficar na média de 10 a 15 alunos,enquanto as demais podem chegar a 20,exceto a de dança de salão que,por ser praticada em dupla,gira em torno de 30 alunos por aula,e as preparatórias,que são feitas individualmente.Vamos seguindo.

A sala seguinte era basicamente igual à primeira,embora Luhan afirmasse que era menos utilizada. Do outro lado do corredor haviam outras três salas.Luhan dirigiu-se para a primeira,abrindo a porta e acendendo as luzes:

-Essa é a sala de sapateado,que possui piso especial e uma proteção acústica ainda mais reforçada para que as aulas possam ocorrer concomitantemente com outras sem gerar incômodos. Atualmente é a turma com menos procura,mas ainda assim temos alunos fiéis,então mantemos ao menos dois horários semanais.

-O balé é a turma com mais horários? - perguntou Taeyeon

-É a turma com mais diversidades de nicho,como a idade,o uso de ponta ou não...dessa forma,acaba tendo muitos horários disponíveis.

A sala ao lado era exatamente igual,porém com adaptações para receber os tecidos acrobáticos e as liras no teto.Luhan pulou a sala seguinte,seguindo pelo corredor para uma área interna com sofás,cadeiras e poltronas.

-Aqui é um espaço para descanso,onde temos um café que serve diversos tipos de lanches em todos os horários desde a primeira aula do dia até meia hora depois da última.No caso de hoje,abre as 9 horas e fecha as 20.Sempre fica algum inspetor do estúdio para vigiar as crianças menores,apenas em caso de segurança.Normalmente não há muita mistura de idades pela própria programação do estúdio,mas uma vez ou outra acontece.De toda forma,fazemos o possível para manter todos confortáveis.

-É lindo! - disse o pequeno Junmyeon,correndo para o centro do espaço e olhando as lâmpadas que pendiam do teto,iluminando o espaço.Neste canto,as paredes tinham um tom terracota,combinando com o chão escuro,que destacava os móveis de tons claros.

-Caso vocês precisem que ele fique aqui um pouco mais cedo do que a aula ou demorem para poder buscá-lo,ele poderá ficar aqui esperando e até mesmo brincando,acontece com diversas crianças.

-É realmente um espaço completo,Luhan.

-Muito obrigada. As outras três salas do segundo andar seguem o padrão das salas aqui de baixo,porém duas contém barras de pole dance,e a outra é a maior de todas,a que usamos para a dança de salão,portanto,caso não queiram,podemos prosseguir para a aula experimental.

-Sim! Aula! - disse o pequeno. Os pais riram e concordaram.

-Bom rapaz,nós pedimos que você trouxesse uma blusa confortável e uma bermuda.Você trouxe? - o menino concordou sorrindo. - Então agora você vai trocar de roupa - e,olhando para os pais - há banheiros no fundo desta área,além de dois no andar de cima e duas cabines na recepção.Se me derem licença,eu vou até a minha sala para me vestir também.

-Claro,eu vou ajudar o Junmyeon a se arrumar e nós estaremos esperando. - Jongdae respondeu.

Luhan fez um leve movimento com a cabeça e deixou o ambiente,voltando pelo corredor até a recepção.

-Yoona,por favor,coloque duas cadeiras na sala 5 para que os pais possam acompanhar a aula,por favor.Ao final,gostaria também de café para oferecer a eles,se possível.

-Claro,senhor Lu! Agora mesmo! - concordou sorrindo

Luhan então caminhou para a porta da sua sala,que ficava num canto da recepção,oposta à entrada do estabelecimento.Sua sala era um pequeno espaço,composto por uma mesa com cadeira num canto e um sofá no outro.Um frigobar ficava ao lado do sofá,normalmente abastecido com água,energético ou sucos,as preferências de Luhan.O jovem tinha um banheiro próprio que continha até um chuveiro.Deixou a mochila em cima da mesa,pegou as roupas de dança e foi se trocar.Embora normalmente Luhan escolhesse dançar com shorts,há anos o rapaz usava calças compridas,a fim de esconder as cicatrizes que cobriam parte de suas pernas.Além disso,em geral utilizava meias junto com as sapatilhas para esconder as marcas que se estendiam até seus pés. Uma pontada de tristeza acertou Luhan,como sempre acontecia quando ele sentia a necessidade de esconder as cicatrizes.Lidar com elas não havia se tornado fácil,mesmo com todo o acompanhamento e todas as sessões com Minseok.Respirou fundo,vestiu a camisa larga que havia escolhido antes de sair de casa e deixou o banheiro. Colocou a mochila em cima de sua cadeira e deixou a sala.Yoona estava na mesa,mas foi rápida:

-Eu coloquei as cadeiras na sala,senhor Lu,mas deixei que você chamasse a família para entrar junto com você.

-Obrigada,Yoona.

Luhan voltou para a área de descanso e encontrou a família o esperando,o pequeno Junmyeon já vestido com um short azul marinho e uma blusa branca,obviamente muito ansioso pela aula.Por fim,adentraram a sala que Luhan tinha pulado,um espaço pequeno e nas mesmas cores das anteriores,porém mais reservado.Possuía as barras fixadas a uma das paredes,mas também tinha as estruturas no teto necessárias para as aulas acrobáticas.

-Aqui costumamos fazer as aulas preparatórias e experimentais,por ter um tamanho um pouco menor e permitir uma experiência bem individual.Normalmente não deixamos cadeiras aqui,porém como vocês deixaram claro que gostariam de acompanhar a aula,as colocamos para que pudessem ficar confortáveis.Agora eu vou voltar a minha atenção para o Junmyeon,mas vocês podem tirar dúvidas a qualquer momento. - os pais assentiram,então Luhan virou-se para o aluno e prosseguiu - Nós vamos começar com uns alongamentos básicos e eu vou ver um pouco qual o nível da sua flexibilidade,está bem?

Luhan estava particularmente exausto ao fim daquele dia.Além da aula experimental,os pais de Junmyeon ainda quiseram conversar um pouco mais com o dançarino,para garantir que aquele seria um ambiente em que o filho não estaria deslocado.Era filho único e não convivia com outras crianças,além dos colegas de escola,que não eram exatamente amigáveis com o menino.Deixaram o estúdio 9:45,e logo Luhan tinha outras pendências do próprio estúdio para resolver.Toda essa correria o agradava,uma vez que restava pouco tempo para se lamentar quando tinha atividades para fazer o dia inteiro.Aquele tinha sido um dia bom.Um novo aluno sempre agradava Luhan,principalmente quando era um menino que amava a dança tanto quanto ele.De certa forma,ele acabava se identificando com esses casos,vendo a si mesmo anos antes se mudando para a Coreia e vivendo entre estudos,trabalho de meio período e as viagens para Seul para dançar.Algo dentro de si ficava contente ao permitir que as pessoas tivessem acesso à dança de uma forma menos complicada do que ele.

Afinal,Luhan era mais apaixonado pela dança do que qualquer outra coisa.


	5. A música do mundo

**20 de Maio de 2019.**

Sehun estava exausto.A quantidade de mudanças e reviravoltas que sua vida vinha sofrendo nos últimos meses simplesmente parecia esvair toda a energia do seu corpo. Ele tinha que trabalhar mais para garantir que o sobrinho tivesse todo o conforto do mundo,mas também precisava trabalhar menos para poder passar mais tempo com Junmyeon.Além da contradição,existia a necessidade de fazer a vida do pequeno o mais normal possível.Dessa forma,ele se mudou para a grande casa onde o sobrinho morava e passou a viver lá,um tanto atormentado pela eterna sensação de que aquela não era sua verdadeira casa.Além disso,fizera o possível para que Junmyeon pudesse manter uma rotina semelhante à que sempre teve: mesmo colégio,frequentar a casa de amigos no fim de semana,receber amigos em casa vez ou outra.  
As segundas feiras eram a parte mais simples da rotina.Os dois acordavam e tomavam café juntos,e Sehun trabalhava em casa durante a manhã.Almoçavam,o pequeno era deixado na escola e então seu tio seguia para o pequeno estúdio que gerenciava.A música era essencial na vida de Sehun.O jovem tinha apenas 3 anos quando aprendeu as primeiras notas em um piano.Desde então,aprendera piano,violão,baixo,guitarra e tinha noções de bateria e saxofone.Sehun respirava música.Poderia se inspirar ao ouvir buzinas no trânsito ou ao ouvir as risadas de Junmyeon e os amigos.Tudo era música para ele.Naquela manhã,em especial,o som que a água fazia ao bater em seu corpo e cair no piso do banheiro soava para ele como mágica.Sehun percebia como sua mente estava fora de ritmo.Ainda que o mundo inteiro inspirasse melodias,o jovem não conseguia transformá-las em músicas,nem mesmo em pequenos trechos.Desde que assumira os cuidados do sobrinho,Sehun estava completamente sem ritmo.A necessidade de mudar sua vida inteira em poucas semanas o tirou do eixo,e ele não sabia como retornar.Dessa forma,seu trabalho estava sendo basicamente supervisionar a criação de outras pessoas,perceber uma ou outra nota que não encaixava,decidir qual a melhor oitava para a composição.E isso era extremamente frustrante.

Sehun caminhou pelo quarto ainda pingando para alcançar o telefone que tocava.O nome no visor fez o rapaz torcer o rosto numa careta.Jessica,sua namorada,era a parte mais complicada de sua vida no meio de tantas mudanças.No ínicio ela havia sido compreensiva e apoiado Sehun,mas ao longo do tempo ela parecia não perceber o cansaço e a falta de interesse do namorado,e insistia em ligar,mandar mensagem,sair e encontrá-lo o tempo todo,enquanto o rapaz queria apenas um pouco de espaço para descansar.Deixou o telefone no mudo e o largou em cima da cama,indo vestir-se.Podia ouvir os passos animados de Junmyeon pelo andar de baixo,provavelmente já pronto para o almoço.Suspirou.Amava o sobrinho com cada célula do seu corpo,mas por um segundo ele gostaria de voltar à vida em que não tinha as responsabilidades de criar uma criança,quando sua geladeira tinha apenas cervejas e pizzas e ele podia chegar às cinco da manhã em casa e acordar às duas da tarde no dia seguinte.Infelizmente,aquele era um tempo que não voltaria.

Junmyeon já estava com o uniforme preto e branco da escola quando Sehun sentou-se para almoçar com ele.Haviam três trabalhadores na casa.A Senhora Choi,responsável por cuidar da casa e preparar as refeições,já trabalhava para Sehun há alguns anos.Era um luxo que o rapaz sempre se permitiu ter.Além dela,havia a cuidadora de Junmyeon,Senhora Lee,que cuidava do pequeno desde que ele tinha apenas meses e o Senhor Park,que cuidava do jardim e de serviços mais pesados.De certa forma,a necessidade de tê-los por perto fazia Sehun sentir-se um tanto culpado por precisar de tanta ajuda para oferecer uma vida minimamente normal para o sobrinho,mas ele não conseguiria se fosse apenas ele.Junmyeon falou,tirando Sehun de seus devaneios.

-Tio Sehun,posso escolher meu presente de aniversário?

Sehun sorriu. -Claro que pode,pequeno.Me fala,o que você gostaria de ganhar?

Junmyeon pareceu um tanto tímido,mas por fim respondeu desviando o olhar de Sehun: - Eu queria voltar a fazer aula de dança com meu antigo professor.

O pedido surpreendeu Sehun.Claro que ele se lembrava dos poucos meses no ano anterior em que o sobrinho frequentou uma escola de dança no centro da cidade,porém jamais percebera que ele sentia falta das aulas.

-Bom,eu vou ligar pra lá e ver o que podemos fazer,tudo bem?

Junmyeon abriu um sorriso que poderia iluminar uma cidade inteira.Aquilo fazia toda a exaustão de Sehun valer a pena.

-Muito obrigada,tio Sehun!

* * *

Jessica estava claramente irritada.Sehun não sabia se era porque ele estava atrasado,porque não atendia as ligações dela,porque não se encontravam há vinte dias ou se ela simplesmente estava irritada com o mundo.Não queria descobrir.Depois de ignorar mais três ligações naquela manhã,Sehun pediu para que a Senhora Lee buscasse Junmyeon na escola e cuidasse dele durante a noite,e marcou um jantar com a namorada.Seu atraso não havia sido proposital,mas ele precisava terminar uma gravação que estava acontecendo no estúdio antes de sair para encontrá-la. O restaurante ficava no centro da cidade,perto do estúdio,o que diminuiu um pouco o potencial de atraso de Sehun.Ultimamente,Sehun sempre se atrasava.

-Oi,Jessica. - disse,quando se aproximou da mesa em que a menina estava.Seus cabelos castanhos cobriam parte dos olhos,devido à franja,mas a raiva era clara neles.Ela estava muito bem arrumada,com uma calça de alfaiataria cinza e uma blusa social branca.A roupa justa acentuava as linhas do seu corpo.Ainda assim,Sehun não conseguia achar a namorada bonita.

-Oi,atrasado.Muito obrigada por me fazer esperar,é quase tão divertido quanto ter as minhas ligações ignoradas. - sua voz era ácida.Parecia magoada.

-Eu sei,me desculpe.As coisas estão muito enroladas,o aniversário do Junmyeon está chegando e estamos com uma gravação muito importante no estúdio.Eu estou realmente atarefado.

A expressão da garota suavizou um pouco. - Você está um caco,Sehun.Uma pessoa a dois quilômetros de distância consegue ver as suas olheiras.Precisa descansar.

‘’Poderia estar dormindo agora’’ Sehun pensou,mas não respondeu.Ele sabia que Jessica não compreenderia de fato seu cansaço.Ela não tinha que criar uma criança. Preferiu fazer a pergunta chave para que ela se distraísse e ele pudesse deixar de prestar atenção: - Eu estou bem.Mas,e você,como está?Tem tempo que não me fala do trabalho.

A estratégia de Sehun funcionou.A menina começou um longo diálogo no qual Sehun apenas concordava ou respondia ‘’é mesmo?’’ e ‘’não acredito’’ de vez em quando.A mesa em que estavam ficava ao lado de uma grande janela,e Sehun se perdeu olhando as pessoas passarem.Algumas chamavam sua atenção,como uma senhora super bem vestida passeando com um pastor alemão e um grupo de adolescentes que passou rindo.Mas quem chamou mais sua atenção foi um homem,aparentemente jovem,vestindo uma blusa cinza escura de mangas curtas e jeans preto,com uma mochila pendendo do ombro direito.O cabelo castanho escuro era comprido e caia por todo o rosto,emoldurando-o.Os olhos poderiam ser castanhos ou pretos,embora Sehun não pudesse ter certeza pelo outro lado do vidro.O rapaz andava com uma confiança,a cabeça erguida e o olhar firme.Mesmo com a distância,Sehun podia perceber como ele era simplesmente maravilhoso.Ele sequer desviou o olhar do caminho que seguia e,portanto,não percebeu em momento nenhum Sehun observando-o.Algo fez Sehun acreditar que ele parecia triste - talvez,até,decepcionado.Por fim,o rapaz misterioso e bem vestido passou reto,deixando o jovem observador sem respostas.

A noite seguiu,Jessica continuou falando coisas que Sehun não ouvia e não dava importância.Se despediram com um beijo sem nenhuma emoção e Sehun voltou dirigindo para casa.Sua mente repassava os rostos perdidos pela rua enquanto uma melodia ressoava no fundo,incitando-o.Ao chegar em casa,passou pelo quarto de Junmyeon.O pequeno sempre dormia com a porta levemente aberta,e Sehun ficou ali,parado em pé,observando o sobrinho.Por mais que a vida do músico estivesse de ponta cabeça,aquela criança fazia tudo valer a pena.O coração de Sehun batia por Junmyeon.Pleno,em seu sono,Sehun entendia como ele precisava ser protegido e cuidado.O jovem seguiu,mas ao invés de seguir para o quarto foi para o estúdio,e passou o resto da noite,adentrando a madrugada,compondo.


	6. Encruzilhada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora sim ! Este é o momento “inicial” da estória. As datas dos capítulos “Luhan” e “Sehun” fazem referência ao ano de 2019.
> 
> Fiquem com a primeira interação desses dois bebês !

**4 de Junho de 2019.**

Junmyeon parecia desanimado na mesa de café da manhã.Sehun tinha muita dificuldade de entender os sentimentos do pequeno,sem saber exatamente o que o entristecia,embora em geral tivesse uma ideia.De certa forma,aquilo o entrestecia também.Escolheu aquele momento para contar a novidade:

\- Junmyeon,o que você acha de ganhar o seu presente de aniversário hoje ?

O rosto do pequenino se iluminou,e todos os problemas do mundo pareceram ser incapazes de atingi-lo.

-A aula de dança,tio Sehun?

-Sim,meu pequeno.Podemos ir lá hoje depois da sua aula,o que acha?

-Vou arrumar uma mochila com a roupa da aula! - e deixou a mesa correndo,como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante de toda a sua vida.Antes de subir,porém,voltou e ficou ao lado de Sehun,na ponta dos pés,e inclinou-se para beijar o tio na bochecha. - Muito obrigada,tio Hun.

E subiu.Sehun riu consigo mesmo e continuou a tomar seu café,satisfeito com a decisão que tinha tomado.Nunca iria entender a preferência do sobrinho pela dança,e não pela música como ele insistia,mas o importante era vê-lo feliz,e naquele momento ele estava radiante.

* * *

Luhan passava as terças feiras inteiras no estúdio.Durante a manhã recebia alguns alunos que marcaram aula experimental e preparava o jovem Baekhyun,um rapaz de 17 anos que se preparava para uma prova de dança para ingressar na universidade.Na parte da tarde ficava no escritório,lidando com algumas burocracias do estúdio e,no início da noite,dava aulas de balé infantil.Ao fim do dia,chegava a voltar com saudade para casa.Mas Luhan sabia porque ele tinha feito aquilo com a sua rotina.Anos antes,quando ainda se recusava a conviver com outras pessoas e se fechara na própria amargura,passava cada segundo em casa.Isso piorava drasticamente sua condição,motivo pelo qual - ao abrir o estúdio - decidiu encher-se de tarefas todos os dias para evitar os momentos de solidão.E era um milhão de vezes melhor estar exausto do que estar depressivo.Minseok,seu psicólogo,tentava ajudá-lo a encontrar um equilíbrio,mas Luhan tinha medo do que poderia acontecer e não se permitia tentar.Era mais fácil viver exausto do que beirando um abismo.O relógio já marcava 16 horas quando Yoona bateu à sua porta.Naquele dia,ela usava um jeans claro e uma blusa florida de alça,condizente com o clima naquele dia,porém ainda adequada para o ambiente de trabalho.Era uma das coisas que mais agradava Luhan:Yoona sabia vestir-se confortavelmente e sem passar frio ou calor,porém sempre de acordo com um ambiente frequentado por crianças e adolescentes das mais diferentes idades,além de pais e professores.

-Com licença,Luhan.Um rapaz acabou de entrar em contato,dizendo que gostaria de trazer o sobrinho para uma aula de balé,mas ele disse que o menino já frequentou nossas aulas e não desejava marcar uma aula experimental,mas sim trazê-lo direto para a aula das 18:30.Eu expliquei que ele deveria trazer um atestado comprovando que o menino pode participar das aulas e que,caso ele não tenha um,ele assinará um termo se responsabilizando pelas aulas praticadas até que traga o atestado.Eu ia passar a ligação para você,mas ele disse que estava com pressa e esclareceria melhor quando viesse para a aula.

-Tudo bem,Yoona.Antes da aula,repasso essas informações com ele e revemos o cadastro do aluno.Caso cheguem atrasados,você me chama na sala e eu os atendo.

A atendente concordou com um aceno de cabeça e deixou a sala.Luhan voltou a encarar o computador,respondendo as pendências que possuía.

Às 17:45 Luhan encontrava-se na recepção,o que sempre fazia para que Yoona pudesse almoçar,lanchar ou sair caso fosse necessário.Sabia que o horário dela era puxado e que provavelmente precisaria contratar outra pessoa para compensar os turnos com ela.Ele mexia no computador distraído quando o jovem entrou,acompanhado pela pequena criança animada atrás dele.Inicialmente,uma parte do cérebro de Luhan reconheceu o menino e ficou tentando lembrar-se,porém os pensamentos não prosseguiram,desviados pela atenção que o jovem chamava.Era alto,obviamente mais que o próprio dançarino,e usava um jeans preto rasgado e uma blusa escura,com a logo do Batman em amarelo.Seus cabelos eram pretos e desajeitados e os olhos castanhos penetravam Luhan,como se analisasse cada centímetro de seu rosto e corpo.Demorou até que seus pensamentos se organizassem para recordar quem era a criança,que agora corria para cumprimentá-lo.

-Tio Luhan!-disse,correndo com os bracinhos abertos pela recepção.Luhan saiu de trás da bancada e agachou-se para abraçar o pequeno

-Junmyeon! Você sumiu,menino!

Sehun encarava a cena atônito.Era claro que se lembrava de Luhan,o rapaz que vira pela janela do restaurante semanas antes.Seu rosto era inesquecível.Ali,de perto,Sehun podia observá-lo com mais atenção.Ele era mais baixo que o músico,embora o corpo magro fosse obviamente mais definido.O cabelo castanho claro era perfeitamente arrumado,o que Sehun não entendia como,se ele provavelmente passava a maior parte do dia girando em piruetas. Vestia uma calça azul marinho,apropriada para dança,com uma regata longa branca.Era uma visão extraordinária.Sehun só percebeu que passara muito tempo analisando o dançarino quando Junmyeon chamou sua atenção:

-Tio Lu,esse aqui é o meu Tio Sehun,tio de verdade.Ele cuida de mim agora.

Luhan levantou - se,ainda com Junmyeon agarrado a suas pernas.Sehun decidiu apresentar-se:

-Olá,eu sou Oh Sehun,tio ‘’de verdade’’ do Junmyeon. - disse,rindo.

-Olá Sehun,eu sou Luhan,o tio ‘’da dança’’ dele. - e o acompanhou na risada.Sehun ficou feliz por ele não questionar a parte ‘’cuida de mim agora’’,dita pelo sobrinho. - Fico muito feliz que o Junmyeon esteja voltando às aulas,ele tinha um potencial muito grande quando começou e tenho certeza que poderemos recuperar o tempo que passou rapidamente.Agora,pequenino,por que você não vai trocar sua roupa enquanto eu e o seu tio resolvemos as coisas chatas de adultos?

O menino deixou os dois com um sorriso imenso,enquanto seguia pelos corredores já conhecidos.Sehun observou como Luhan estava atento aos detalhes,percebendo que o melhor seria que o sobrinho não estivesse com eles ao resolver os procedimentos de rematrícula e perguntar porque era Sehun ali com ele,e não Taeyeon ou Jongdae.Todos perguntavam.Sehun suspirou e olhou para o dançarino,que agora voltou para a bancada onde ficava um computador.

-Bom,Sehun,acredito que a Yoona te explicou que precisamos de um atestado médico.

-Sim,ela me falou pelo telefone,mas eu acabei decidindo trazer o Junmyeon um pouco em cima da hora porque ele estava realmente querendo voltar para as aulas e acabou sendo um pouco corrido.

-Entendo.Bom,nossa alternativa ao atestado é um termo de responsabilidade,que o responsável deve assinar,e vale por um mês.Depois disso,nós realmente fazemos questão do atestado.Além disso,eu vou precisar de um documento que comprove que você é o responsável pelo Junmyeon,além do seu documento de identidade.

-Claro,sem problemas.Eu vou trazer o atestado o quanto antes.E,aqui está o documento da tutela. - Sehun respondeu,puxando a mochila que estava em seu ombro e tirando um papel plastificado,que entregou para Luhan,que percebeu que o rapaz estava desconfortável com isso,e decidiu não perguntar sobre.Simplesmente pegou o papel,leu rapidamente - focando na parte que dizia que Sehun tornava-se,a partir daquela data,tutor e responsável por Junmyeon até sua maioridade.A data era 15 de Janeiro daquele ano. - e colocou na impressora para fazer a cópia.

-Perfeito.Eu vou fazer uma cópia digital e deixar esses documentos anexados ao arquivo do Junmyeon,junto com os que já foram anexados quando ele foi matriculado pela primeira vez.

-Ah,sim,sem problemas.-Luhan estendeu o papel para Sehun,que lhe entregou a identidade.Luhan observou a data de nascimento:12 de Abril de 1994.O rapaz era mais novo que Luhan,o que o impressionou um pouco,dada a postura séria e a óbvia responsabilidade de ser responsável pelo sobrinho.Colocou o documento na impressora e gerou outra cópia.Enquanto a digitalização era feita,pegou folhas de papel na parte interna da bancada.

-Então,Sehun.Esse aqui é o termo de responsabilidade,basicamente dizendo tudo que eu já te expliquei,e você vai assinar e colocar a data de hoje.Novamente,eu vou fazer uma cópia e você vai ficar com o original.

Sehun concordou com a cabeça,leu o documento - que realmente dizia o mesmo que Luhan já havia lhe dito,que ele se tornava responsável por possíveis lesões ou acidentes no caso de algo acontecer com Junmyeon na falta do atestado que comprovava que ele poderia praticar as aulas.Assinou,colocou a data e entregou para Luhan.O mesmo estendeu outro papel para ele.

-Esses são nossos pacotes de aulas,com os respectivos preços.Temos aulas uma,duas,três e quatro vezes na semana.O pacote prévio do Junmyeon era o de duas aulas,que é que nós recomendamos para crianças e alunos que não estejam intercalando modalidades ou se preparando para exames e competições de dança.O preço só é alterado uma vez por ano,e não haverá nenhuma outra alteração esse ano,então você pode se programar para esse custo até o fim do ano.

Sehun analisava os preços,então Luhan pegou a identidade e o termo de responsabilidade e colocou na bancada,em frente ao jovem.Quando ele levantou os olhos,Luhan lhe estendeu outro papel.

-Esses aqui são os horários do balé infantil.Temos aulas de segunda à sexta,em horários de manhã e de tarde.O horário mais cedo é às 9 da manhã,e o mais tarde é este de 18:30,com outros entre eles.

Dessa vez,a resposta de Sehun já estava pronta: - Eu vou escolher esse pacote de duas aulas,que serão as de terça e quinta 18:30.Agora,eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa. - Luhan assentiu e olhou com atenção - Eu tenho uns horários de trabalho meio complicados,e nem sempre vou ser eu a buscar o Junmyeon.Como procedemos nesse caso?

-Bom Sehun,eu vou fazer outro termo aqui,com o nome da pessoa que você autoriza a buscar o Junmyeon,e funciona da mesma forma,você assina,eu faço uma cópia e você fica com o original.Em geral,a gente confere esses cadastros a cada seis meses para manter atualizado,mas se tiver a necessidade de fazer alguma alteração,é só você comparecer e mudar as informações.Se possível,nós pedimos que você ligue para confirmar que será outra pessoa buscar ele.

-Não posso garantir,mas vou fazer o possível para sempre avisar antes.

E assim foi.Luhan criou o termo com o nome da Senhora Lee,fornecido por Sehun,imprimiu,o rapaz assinou e Luhan fez a cópia.

-Desculpa,mas eu estou começando a ficar preocupado com a demora do Junmyeon.-disse Sehun

-Ah,provavelmente ele está com a Amber.Ela já era inspetora quando ele frequentou as aulas no ano passado e claro que,sendo simpático como ele é,eles se identificaram desde o início.

-Você tem inspetores aqui. - Sehun constatou,levemente chocado.

-E você não sabe muito sobre o nosso trabalho,pelo visto. - Luhan respondeu,levemente irônico.

-Confesso que não.O Junmyeon é apaixonado por esse lugar,e eu confio no senso crítico da minha irmã para escolher os lugares que ele frequenta,então eu tinha certeza de que poderia trazer ele sem pesquisar muito antes.Como eu disse,minha rotina não é das mais fáceis.

-Entendo.Então você é irmão da Taeyeon?- Sehun simplesmente assentiu - Bom,ela e o marido pareceram bem criteriosos mesmo,eles vieram,conheceram o estúdio,nossa metodologia,e até assistiram a aula experimental do Junmyeon.Pra resumir para você,nós temos uma área de convivência lá no fundo,onde sempre temos um ou dois instrutores para cada turma infantil que vai acontecer.As turmas de outras modalidades ou mais velhas em geral não coincidem nos horários,mas no caso do horário que você escolheu existe essa divergência,mas normalmente as crianças ficam nesse andar e os mais velhos no andar de cima,dando liberdade para todo mundo.Temos também uma pequena lanchonete,e caso você precise que o Junmyeon chegue mais cedo,ou atrase para buscá-lo,ele pode ficar lá com os instrutores.

-Uau,é realmente diferente de outras escolas de dança.Parabéns.

-Obrigado.

Luhan prosseguiu com a burocracia,e Yoona logo chegou e o ajudou nos procedimento,realizando o pagamento com Sehun e marcando na caderneta de pagamentos.Conferiu o relógio quando terminaram: já marcava 18:12.

-Sehun,agora eu preciso me preparar para a aula.Eu agradeço muito você ter voltado com o Junmyeon,ele é um aluno incrível e será um prazer tê-lo novamente no estúdio.

-Se não for problema,eu poderia ficar nesse espaço enquanto a aula acontece ? Ia esperar num café aqui perto,mas se pudesse ficar aqui seria ótimo.

-Sem problema nenhum,Yoona te indicará o caminho.

Sehun sorriu levemente e Luhan acenou com a cabeça,indo para sua sala.Quando fechou a porta,apoiou-se nela por alguns segundos,talvez minutos.Sua mente parou de registrar a passagem do tempo,regressando aos olhos,a voz de Sehun,ao seu sorriso.Luhan tinha total consciência de que estava sozinho há muito tempo,inseguro demais para encontrar alguém.Seu coração batia acelerado.Sehun era lindo.Respirou fundo repetidas vezes,serviu um copo d’água e bebeu de um gole só.Precisava se controlar,afinal,daria aula para criancinhas,e sua mente não podia ficar voltando para o rapaz alto e educado.Concentrou-se,pegou as polainas e saiu da sala.Seguiu até o fim do corredor para o espaço onde as crianças ficavam,Amber exatamente como falara,cuidando e vigiando todos os pequenos.Sehun estava lá,sentado numa mesa alta no canto,próximo ao Café.Uma xícara repousava na sua mesa à sua frente,e mesmo a distância Luhan podia notar a fumaça que subia dela.

-Crianças,vamos? - disse,estendendo a mão em direção à sala.A turma contava com 11 alunos naquele momento,já incluindo Junmyeon.Eram apenas 3 meninos,mas eles pareciam bem confortáveis e já estavam conversando com o novo amiguinho.Os pequenos passaram por ele,que olhou novamente para o espaço e pode jurar que Sehun piscou para si.Desviou o olhar e concentrou-se na aula.Entrou e fechou a porta.

Sehun tomou mais um gole do café,analisando o ambiente.Era espaçoso,aconchegante.Tinha algumas plantas e luzes mais amenas,e poderia muito bem ser um café ou bistrô extremamente caro em algum canto ali no centro da cidade.Ficou impressionado que Luhan tinha sido capaz de criar algo assim simplesmente como espaço de descanso para os alunos.Ele entendia perfeitamente porque Taeyeon e Jongdae haviam escolhido aquele lugar.Cada singularidade parecia pensada e repensada,feita para gerar a melhor experiência possível.Detalhes como evitar misturar crianças que fazem balé com adultos que fazem dança de salão,ou até mesmo os inspetores para garantir a segurança das crianças.Sua mente voltou para Luhan.O músico já namorava com Jessica há quase três anos,mas já havia se relacionado com outros homens ao longo da vida.Luhan não tinha nenhuma característica dos rapazes que normalmente atraíam Sehun.Ele era mais baixo,parecia completamente decidido e independente,era organizado e responsável.Sehun costumava se interessar por homens como ele - altos,despretensiosos e confusos.Luhan não era nada disso.O corpo do dançarino ficava extremamente delineado com a roupa de dança que usava,o que tornou a tarefa de se concentrar nas partes burocráticas extremamente difícil para Sehun.Entretanto,uma parte de sua mente ficou triste ao mencionar a irmã e o cunhado tantas vezes ao longo da conversa.A saudade apertou um pouco seu coração.

* * *

  
A aula terminou pontualmente às 19:45,mas as crianças sempre ficavam conversando com Luhan o tanto que podiam.Sehun ficou admirado com a paciência que o moreno tinha ao prestar atenção e conversar com as crianças.Aos poucos,mesmo antes do fim da aula,os pais dos outros alunos foram chegando e,quando eles começaram a sair da sala,foram pegando os filhos e indo embora.Sehun esperou até que todos,menos Junmyeon,tivessem saído.Se direcionou à porta da sala,para encontrar o sobrinho pulando de felicidade,sequer parecia cansado.

-Está feliz,pequeno?

-Muito,tio Sehun!Muito obrigado pelo meu presente de aniversário! - disse,correndo e abraçando as pernas do tio.

-De nada,pequeno.Sei que você gostou,mas temos que ir embora agora.Quinta feira você volta,tá bem?

-Tá bem. - o menino virou-se,e correu até Luhan,abraçando o professor. - Muito obrigado,tio Lu.Eu estava com saudade.

-Também estava,Junmyeon.Fico muito feliz que você tenha voltado.

Novamente,a criança retornou para perto do tio,que pegou a mochilinha dele e pendurou no ombro junto com a própria mochila.Olhou para Luhan e abriu o sorriso mais tendencioso que poderia.Queria que o dançarino ficasse pensando nele tanto quanto ele tinha certeza que pensaria em Luhan.

-Muito obrigado por deixá-lo feliz,Luhan.Foi um prazer te conhecer.Nos veremos novamente em breve.

Luhan respondeu com um sorriso tão encantador e desafiador quanto: - O prazer foi meu,Sehun.Volte sempre.Você será sempre bem vindo.

E os dois foram embora,deixando Luhan sozinho na sala,com a mente fixa na lembrança de Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é o visual do [Sehun](https://pin.it/bKDvXUP) e esse o visual do [Luhan](https://pin.it/17vXODa). O que acham dessa estética ?


	7. Inverso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoinhas !   
> Nesse capítulo nós temos um evento bem ao ar livre, e as músicas Sunflower, Something just like this e Am I Wrong combinam bastante com essa vibe, vocês podem achar elas na [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38APsz0iLd9Z9JT6caQx1l?si=ULBrvVykT9y4-ArayK46uA) da fic.  
> Espero que gostem !

**10 de Agosto de 2019.**

Luhan se olhou no espelho mais uma vez,conferindo a roupa escolhida.O calor do verão se mantinha naquela noite,mas mesmo assim o dançarino se recusava a usar bermudas,por isso precisava compensar o fato de estar de calça usando blusas mais frescas.Nessa ocasião em especial,escolheu uma regata preta colada no corpo,combinando com a calça,e colocou um cordão comprido,com uma estrela prateada de pingente.Além disso,pulseiras e anéis ajudavam a completar a produção.Já não era a primeira vez que sairia com Minseok,seu psicólogo.Embora houvesse um milhão de questões éticas envolvidas,ao longo do tempo os dois perceberam que era melhor terem uma amizade do que tentar manter a relação apenas profissional,uma vez que Luhan não tinha feito muitos amigos desde que voltara para a Coreia anos antes e não conseguia manter uma relação de amizade com os outros trabalhadores do estúdio.Saiam esporadicamente,e Luhan até tentava conhecer alguns caras,embora nada tivesse dado muito certo.Ajeitou mais uma vez o cabelo que já estava perfeitamente no lugar,pegou o celular e tirou uma foto para postar em seu stories do Instagram.Usava pouco as redes sociais,mas sempre sentia-se tentado a postar alguma coisa quando se arrumava.A foto tinha ficado ótima,então o rapaz saiu do quarto,pegou a carteira e saiu de casa.Essa era uma das vantagens de morar no centro: sempre que precisava sair,podia ir a pé.Pouquíssimas coisas naquela pequena cidade eram feitas longe do centro.As ruas estvam cheias,diversas pessoas aproveitavam a noite de verão e passeavam.Haviam famílias,grupos de amigos,casais e outros poucos solitários,como Luhan.

Foram apenas alguns minutos até chegar à praça em que encontraria Minseok.Era muito comum,naquela época do ano,que festivais de rua fossem organizados.Haviam de todos os tipos: feiras mais infantis,com brinquedos e atrações,shows ao vivo,cervejas artesanais,food trucks,absolutamente tudo.Aquela,em particular,contava com vários quiosques com comida e bebidas,além de música ao vivo em um palco localizado no centro da praça.Haviam luzes espalhadas pelas árvores,iluminando a noite e deixando o ambiente completamente agradável.Minseok tinha sido claro na sua mensagem: estava em uma mesa na frente de um stand de caderno de couro.Assim,Luhan teve bastante facilidade em achar o amigo.Ele estava sentado,com uma blusa cinza e uma bermuda jeans e um tênis preto.O psicólogo abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo,levantando da cadeira para dar um abraço quando aproximou-se.

-Como você está,Luhan?

-Estou bem,Min.As crianças estavam super animadas no estúdio hoje,acabei ficando animado também.E você?

-Ah,hoje foi dia de ver os pacientes do hospital.É um pouco pesado,visitar pessoas que estão internadas,às vezes há muito tempo,e sem previsão de ter alta.Eu acho muito importante acompanhar eles,ter certeza de que a mente deles vai ser o menos afetada o possível estando no hospital.Mas eu sempre fico meio afetado depois,por isso quis sair.

Luhan concordou com a cabeça,rindo ironicamente em seguida: - Aí escolheu a companhia mais mentalmente estável para sair,faz todo o sentido.

Minseok olhou para o dançarino com um olhar de reprovação: - Você está indo muito bem,Luhan.Pouco tempo atrás você se recusava a sair de casa.Agora,aqui está você,todo arrumado,chamando atenção de quase toda pessoa nesse evento,plenamente confortável com isso. - fez um gesto amplo com a mão,ilustrando o espaço e as pessoas,que realmente prestavam atenção no dançarino - Você está indo muito bem. - repetiu.

Minseok tinha uma personalidade tranquila.Obviamente era muito compreensivo,além de ter uma certa habilidade em entender o que as pessoas queriam. Com os anos de convivência,ele passou a reconhecer as vontades de Luhan simplesmente pelo olhar. Ele sabia se o amigo queria ou não conversar,se estava escondendo alguma coisa ou até mesmo se estava incomodado com o ambiente em que estava.Na contramão,Luhan conhecia cada milímetro de Minseok.O psicólogo era uma pessoa simples,sem muitos luxos,com poucos amigos e uma vida simples. Minseok e Luhan eram opostos. Enquanto Luhan precisava de uma rotina agitada e diversificada,Minseok preferia que todos os dias fossem do mesmo jeito,sempre uma calmaria.

-Não sei quem precisava mais sair de casa,eu ou você. - disse o dançarino

-Nós dois precisávamos,a diferença são as razões. Além disso,foi um amigo que me convidou,ele está trabalhando em um quiosque de cerveja artesanal e queria que eu conhecesse. Acho que também queria que eu trouxesse você,já que disse que não poderia me acompanhar e achava uma boa ideia eu te chamar.

Luhan ergueu uma sobrancelha. - E foi uma boa ideia me chamar ?

-Claro,se não,como você mostraria seu belíssimo corpo para as pessoas dessa cidade? A vida deles seria muito mais entediante se não estivesse aqui.

Os dois riram,e Luhan prosseguiu

\- E quem é esse amigo ?

\- Ah,ninguém que você vá se interessar,eu suponho. O nome dele é Chanyeol. Nós nos conhecemos quando eu estava na faculdade,ele namorou o meu colega de quarto.

\- Ele é bonito ?

\- Sim,mas não é muito seu tipo.

\- Meu tipo? - questionou Luhan,com um olhar irônico

\- Seu tipo:garoto mais novo,meio problemático,meio bad boy,que não liga para a opinião alheia e vive a vida como quer. Quase a definição de um personagem de novela.

\- Pelo menos meu tipo não é o garoto bobinho da cafeteria. - respondeu,ao que Minseok ficou claramente surpreso - Ah,Min,por favor,você vai lá seis dias na semana,era óbvio que não era só pelo café.

\- Sua capacidade de dedução está melhorando,Sherlock. É só uma quedinha,vai passar. Além do mais,ele não é bobinho,é só um menino inocente e fofo.

Luhan riu. Ao perceber quantas vezes o amigo frequentava a cafeteria perto de seu consultório,o dançarino decidiu que deveria ir até lá provar o café maravilhoso que serviam - e logo entendeu os motivos de Minseok. Um dos atendentes do café era um menino de feições delicadas,gentil e rápido com os pedidos. Luhan ainda foi além e,percebendo o nome Yixing no crachá,chutou falar em chinês. Funcionou. Por fim,conversou rapidamente com o atendente,que também era da China e se mudou para a Coreia para estudar,e acabou ficando na pequena cidade que Luhan chamava de lar.

-Se você diz,então eu acredito.

-E não fique indo lá perturbar ele,já basta que eu vá tantas vezes.

-Ah,mas é claro que eu vou ficar indo lá,eu e Yixing temos muito a conversar sobre você.

Minseok pareceu querer matar o outro apenas com o olhar,então Luhan sorriu para o amigo,e olhou ao redor.O evento estava movimentado,mas -como Minseok mesmo dissera - havia pouco tempo desde que ele tinha começado a sair de casa e interagir com outras pessoas,então não haviam rostos conhecidos no meio da multidão.Alguns stands de roupas enfileiravam - se em frente às mesas,e do outro lado haviam food trucks,quiosques de cerveja artesanal e bancas com doces.A barriga de Luhan roncou,e ele percebeu que a mesa estava vazia,o que significava que Minseok não tinha comido nada no tempo em que o esperava.

-Min,você não está com fome?

O psicólogo pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder,fazendo um leve biquinho com os lábios: - Hm,um pouco.Eu estava com vontade de beber alguma coisa também,cumprimentar o Chanyeol até,mas você sabe…

-Não precisa ficar sem beber por minha causa,Minseok.Sabe disso.É a parte que eu menos sinto falta.Mas o que acha de comermos alguma coisa? Eu estou com fome.

-Bom,acho que vou beber alguma coisa então,e posso comer com você.

-Vamos fazer assim então,decidimos o que comer e o que beber,e eu vou lá pegar e você fica aqui com a mesa,porque acho que a gente vai perder a mesa se não for assim.

Minseok riu e concordou.Debateram por alguns minutos,mas por fim decidiram pegar um hambúrguer para cada e uma batata para dividir,além de uma cerveja de capim limão para Minseok e uma Coca para Luhan.O rapaz se levantou e foi direto para o caminhão da comida,sabendo que esse seria o mais demorado de todos.Fez o pedido e ficou na fila esperando,enquanto observava as pessoas ao seu redor.Olhava distraidamente até que seus olhos captaram cabelos castanhos,bagunçados de uma forma quase planejada,algumas mesas de distância de onde Luhan estava.Seu cérebro reconheceu Sehun automaticamente.O jovem usava uma blusa laranja de botões e uma bermuda preta,assim como o tênis.A blusa estava bem aberta,e ele estava sentado displicentemente,dando a Luhan e a todos uma visão ampla de seu corpo.Luhan analisou cada curva,cada músculo desenhado por debaixo da pele.Mesmo mais magro do que si,Sehun tinha os traços bem definidos.O coração de Luhan batia tão forte que ecoava em seus ouvidos.Demorou um pouco para que sua mente registrasse a pessoa que estava sentada com Sehun,e que obviamente o acompanhava.A menina parecia nova,um pouco mais baixa do que o dançarino,com cabelos castanhos compridos e levemente ondulados caindo por sobre os ombros.Usava um vestido de alças,extremamente justo,marcando o corpo também magro.Era linda,é claro.Estava falando,uma das mãos apoiadas nas pernas de Sehun,embora o rapaz parecesse bastante absorto no sorvete que tomava.Luhan não conseguia entender bem o que se passava,mas chegou à conclusão mais óbvia: aquela era a namorada de Sehun.

Sehun namorava.E namorava uma mulher.

-Número 129!Número 129! - gritou um dos atendentes,tirando Luhan de seus pensamentos.Entregou o papel e pegou os sanduíches,a batata e o refrigerante,faltando apenas a cerveja de Minseok.Luhan agradeceu mentalmente que o lugar onde o amigo do psicólogo estava trabalhando era no sentido oposto da mesa de Sehun.Virou as costas e caminhou para longe do casal,embora sua mente ainda estivesse tomada pelas imagens dos dois.

* * *

Sehun se arrependeu da ideia que teve no momento que passou na casa de Jessica para busca-lá.Como estava muito ausente nas últimas semanas,o rapaz decidiu que precisava recompensar a namorada de alguma forma.A ideia do festival de verão surgiu em uma das viagens até Seul,em que ouviu o evento ser anunciado na rádio.No momento,parecia a melhor ideia possível.Mandou mensagem para Jessica no mesmo dia marcando para irem.Ali,com o carro parado na frente da casa dela,já não estava mais tão certo de que seria divertido.Era uma sexta feira,e Sehun estava extremamente cansado.Voltara de Seul de madrugada no dia anterior,acordara cedo para ir ao estúdio,voltou para casa,almoçou com Junmyeon,levou o pequeno para a escola,voltou para o estúdio,buscou o sobrinho,passou em casa para tomarem banho e arrumar a mochila com roupas de Junmyeon,levou ele para a casa de um amigo,onde passaria a noite,e então finalmente foi encontrar a namorada.Por sorte,tinha marcado um pouco mais tarde prevendo que poderia se enrolar,então Jessica não podia reclamar que ele estava atrasado.Isso era ainda pior para Sehun,já que assim ela ficava mais animada e queria conversar ainda mais,enquanto o rapaz só queria se jogar numa cama e dormir.A namorada estava bem arrumada,como sempre.Usava um vestido de alças,preto,bem justo,até o meio das coxas.O cabelo estava solto,porém um pouco mais ondulado que o normal.Anéis,pulseiras e um cordão adornavam a composição.Durante o trajeto até a praça em que o evento ocorria,Sehun se esforçou para conversar com Jessica.Haviam poucas distrações e o trânsito estava tranquilo,então sua mente não se ocupava com nada,e acabou trocando algumas palavras com a namorada.Contou que estavam trabalhando no maior projeto que ele já tinha visto em Seul,e isso estava consumindo muito suas energias,mas que evitava transparecer para que não afetasse Junmyeon,e um pouco de como estava sendo viver com o sobrinho.Por fim,estacionou o carro próximo ao local e foi andando calmamente com Jessica até lá,já perdido nos arredores.O festival estava sendo um sucesso,com diversos casais,grupos de jovens,famílias e algumas pessoas sozinhas,simplesmente passeando.Stands dos mais variados,assim como comidas das mais variadas.Seu estômago roncou.Ele e Jessica decidiram pedir uma tábua de carne,que vinha com alguns acompanhamentos.Sehun conseguiu ouvir a namorada falando sobre como duas amigas tinham marcado o casamento e eles receberiam os convites em breve enquanto levava um pedaço de carne à boca.Depois,o jovem ainda tomou sorvete de limão,seu favorito,enquanto a namorada não quis nenhuma sobremesa.Ali ficaram,comentando sobre outras coisas,como o lançamento de um filme que Jessica queria ver e um show que Sehun gostaria de ir,em Seul.A noite seguiu assim.Sehun passou boa parte do tempo alheio,embora tentasse se esforçar para ouvi-la.Em alguns momentos ele simplesmente se perdia.Já passavam de 23 horas quando os dois deixaram o lugar.Sehun cometeu o erro de dizer que Junmyeon não dormiria em casa,o que fez com que Jessica insistisse para que ele ficasse na casa dela durante a noite.Tudo que o músico queria era se jogar na própria cama sem ter horário para acordar no dia seguinte,mas a menina insistiu tanto que ele acabou concordando.  
Jessica morava numa casa em um bairro residencial nos arredores do centro,então foi um trajeto rápido até a casa dela.Sehun estacionou o carro na rua e os dois entraram.A casa era bonita,de dois andares,com um amplo jardim na frente,iluminado com luzes coloridas.A porta da sala ficava ao lado de uma grande janela,coberta por uma cortina branca,levemente transparente.A sala era composta por um sofá grande à direita,num tom de marrom,em frente à parede onde ficava à televisão.Na esquerda,uma mesa de jantar de seis lugares que quase nunca era usada.A cozinha ficava ao fundo,mas os dois simplesmente subiram as escadas e foram para o quarto de Jessica.Sehun desabotoou os poucos botões que faltavam da camisa que vestia,tirando-a e pendurando em cima de uma cadeira que ficava na frente da penteadeira da namorada.Tirou os sapatos e colocou encostado no canto da parede,e então dirigiu-se para a cama.Jogou o corpo e fechou os olhos.O peso da rotina o abateu.Podia sentir o sono tentando tomar seu corpo.A voz de Jessica o tirou do torpor:

-Ah,eu estava com tanta saudade de ver você nessa cama,Sehun. - O rapaz sequer se mexeu,apenas respondendo com um murmúrio. Sentiu a cama cedendo com o pouco peso de Jessica,uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo - Mas você está muito vestido,não acha?Vamos tirar o resto dessa roupa. - Sehun quase fez uma objeção ao pensar que não estava muito vestido,mas as mãos de Jessica já percorriam seu peito em direção ao botão e ao zíper do jeans que vestia,então ele simplesmente segurou-as.Abriu os olhos e encarou seriamente a namorada:

-Não estou no clima,Jessica.Estou muito cansado.

O rosto da menina contorceu-se em raiva. - Você só pode estar brincando com a minha cara,Sehun.

-Não estou.Eu estou cansado e gostaria de deitar e dormir.

-A gente fica semanas sem se ver,sem ter um tempo juntos,e você diz que quer dormir? - Ela puxou as mãos do aperto de Sehun,saindo de cima do corpo dele,ficando de pé na frente da cama,aumentando cada vez mais o tom de voz - Porra,Sehun! Você não quer mais namorar comigo?Está com pena? Sua vida agora é me ignorar,é só isso!

-Minha vida agora é cuidar do Junmyeon,Jessica,e eu mal sei cuidar de mim! Você quer que eu tenha tempo pra você,mas eu preciso criar uma criança!Será que dá pra você entender isso?Não é mais como um ano atrás quando eu vinha pra cá e a gente fodia o fim de semana inteiro! - Sehun se levantou,e sequer percebeu que gritava ou que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas - A minha irmã está morta,porra! Tudo mudou e você só sabe me cobrar!

Jessica se aquietou,uma vez que a culpa de não compreender as necessidades de Sehun se abateu sobre ela.Ele a encarava com ressentimento.

Sehun nunca falava sobre Taeyeon.

-Sehun,eu… - Jessica começou a falar,mas o namorado simplesmente pegou a blusa e os sapatos e se dirigiu para a porta

-Foda - se. - Ele disse,e saiu porta afora.

Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez, aqui está o look de inspiração do [Sehun](https://pin.it/3xUEGls) e aqui o do [Luhan](https://pin.it/2svCvOW).


	8. Memórias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy   
> Para esse capítulo, eu recomendo as músicas Down to earth e Baby don’t cry, que estão na [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38APsz0iLd9Z9JT6caQx1l?si=ULBrvVykT9y4-ArayK46uA)

**** **** **12 de Setembro de 2019 _._**

Era o primeiro Chuseok que Sehun e Junmyeon passavam sem Taeyeon e Jongdae.Chuseok é um feriado nacional coreano em que,dentre outras celebrações,visita-se o túmulo dos ancestrais.Sehun sempre foi pouco ligado à data,porém a irmã sempre fazia questão de arrastar o irmão até o cemitério onde estavam seus pais.Não era só seu primeiro feriado sem ela,mas também era a primeira vez,desde o enterro,que visitaria o túmulo dela.Algo em Sehun simplesmente estava quebrado naquele dia.Era como se todo seu corpo fosse pedra,pesado e vazio.O jovem havia pedido permissão para faltar ao trabalho em Seul,assim com Junmyeon iria faltar às aulas da escola e de dança,para que pudessem passar o dia juntos e lidando com os sentimentos. Sehun decidiu ir ao cemitério cedo,acreditando que seria mais fácil seguir o resto do dia já tendo ido do que ficar na ansiedade de ir.Naquele dia,ele e o sobrinho vestiam preto à mesa.O café da manhã foi completamente silencioso,Junmyeon com os olhos vermelhos e Sehun simplesmente aéreo.A culpa corroía o peito do rapaz,como se ele não estivesse honrando a memória da irmã e do cunhado nos últimos meses,atarefado demais com o trabalho para proporcionar a Junmyeon a vida que ele merecia.Percebeu que jamais falavam sobre o que aconteceu ou sobre como se sentiam.De certa forma,Sehun não se sentia confortável para falar com ninguém sobre esse assunto.Era algo tão particular que até mesmo pensar sobre era nocivo para o músico.Ele preferiu isolar tudo que sentia.

Durante o trajeto,Sehun parou e comprou flores - lírios,as flores preferidas de Taeyeon.Junmyeon continuou calado e Sehun não sabia como puxar um assunto,então acabou ficando em silêncio também.O cemitério era afastado do centro da cidade,num terreno amplo e plano,muito arborizado e com a grama sempre verde e bem cortada.Era bonito,um bom lugar para descansar após as tribulações da vida.Ali,além de Taeyeon e Jongdae,repousavam os pais de Sehun.Aquele pensamento gerou um desconforto no rapaz.

_Haviam mais pessoas de sua família enterradas do que vivas._

Ele e Junmyeon passaram rapidamente pelos túmulos dos avós do pequeno, o que foi um tanto estranho para Sehun, afinal, ele era extremamente grato por tudo que fizeram por ele, porém as poucas memórias e o luto que já fazia parte de sua vida há tanto tempo o ensinaram a lidar com a falta do casal Kim. Os túmulos de Taeyeon e Jongdae ficavam logo atrás e,embora fossem apenas alguns passos de distância,cada passo parecia mais sofrido e difícil.Sehun sequer sabia como tinha sido capaz de chegar até lá.As lápides eram simples,uma ao lado da outra,em um mármore escuro,com nomes de Taeyeon e Jongdae grafados em dourado.Os olhos de Sehun se encheram de lágrimas,embora de forma alguma ele esperasse o que se seguiu.

Junmyeon fungou,ajoelhando-se na frente do túmulo do pai,posicionando o buquê de lírios em frente à lápide.O menino suspirou,e então começou a falar:

-Oi,papai.Eu estou sentindo muito a sua falta e a da mamãe.Eu espero que vocês estejam bem,olhando por mim e pelo tio Sehun.Não é a mesma coisa sem vocês,mas todo mundo tem se esforçado muito para que eu fique bem,principalmente o tio Sehun.Ele está trabalhando bastante para honrar a promessa que fez pra vocês e cuidar de mim.Alguns dias eu fico tão triste que penso que gostaria de estar com vocês,mas aos poucos esses dias estão diminuindo e sendo mais fáceis de lidar.Prometo que jamais vou esquecer de tudo que vocês me ensinaram,e que pedirei ao tio Sehun para virmos aqui mais vezes.Vai ficar tudo bem,eu vou ficar bem.Eu amo muito vocês,papai e mamãe.

Sehun sequer percebeu que suas lágrimas já caíam quando o menino parou de falar.Um misto de emoções tomou conta de si,e elas simplesmente não puderam ser mais contidas.O jovem se ajoelhou ao lado do sobrinho,puxando-o para um abraço e carinhosamente acariciando seus cabelos.

-Isso foi lindo,pequeno.

Um olhou para o outro.O rostinho de Junmyeon estava vermelho e marcado pelas lágrimas,embora ele já não estivesse chorando.Sehun encarou aqueles olhinhos castanhos e se viu refletido pela maturidade que havia ali,mesmo para uma criança de apenas oito anos.

-Eu sei que eles estão orgulhosos de você,tio Sehun.

O músico apenas voltou a abraçar o sobrinho,e ficaram ali por um tempo que parecia infinito,e poderia ter sido.Por fim,Sehun desfez o abraço,colocou o buquê na frente do túmulo de Taeyeon e repetiu a frase que eles sempre diziam um para o outro:

-Somos eu e você,sempre.

Os dois visitantes ainda tiraram um momento para fazer preces pelos familiares,e então deixaram o cemitério de mãos dadas.As palavras de Junmyeon se repetiam na mente de Sehun.Embora parte dele ficasse agraciado pelo reconhecimento do sobrinho ao esforço que ele fazia para manter uma qualidade de vida,outra parte se prendeu ao fato de que o pequeno havia mencionado diversos dias em que não se sentia bem e gostaria de estar com os pais.Poucas vezes Sehun notou infelicidade no sobrinho,e isso o preocupou.Ele poderia estar tão atarefado a ponto de ser relapso sobre como o pequeno se sentia ?

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_30 de Abril de 2011_ **

Sehun estava se arrumando para mais uma festa quando alguém começou a bater incessantemente em sua porta.Irritado,o jovem foi até a sala e abriu com toda a raiva que podia,apenas para ver a irmã,com um barrigão imenso,do outro lado.

-Desculpa,Hun,eu estava voltando do trabalho para casa mas preciso muito ir ao banheiro,e não sabia mais onde parar.

O sentimento de raiva se esvaiu de Sehun,que deu espaço para que a irmã pudesse passar:

-Vai lá,fica à vontade.

A menina correu o quanto pode,considerando o peso extra que carregava,e Sehun fechou a porta do apartamento.Aquela situação era quase cômica para ele.Taeyeon estava casada,grávida,tinha sua própria vida,enquanto ele estava se divertindo com os amigos todo fim de semana,procurando garotas e garotos para levar para a cama e esquecer no dia seguinte.A irmã saiu do banheiro e se sentou no sofá.

-Posso ver que você vai sair,e prometo que não vou demorar.Eu só preciso de uns minutos para descansar da maratona que foi estacionar e subir correndo até aqui. - ela disse,e riu,sendo logo acompanhada pelo irmão.Sehun sentou-se ao lado dela,colocando carinhosamente a mão sobre sua barriga.O bebê nasceria em apenas algumas semanas. - É uma loucura,não é? O quanto a gente cresceu? Parece que foi outro dia que estávamos no orfanato aprontando com as freiras.

-É uma loucura sim.Mas eu continuo aprontando,você foi a única que cresceu de verdade.

-Você está vivendo do jeito que sempre quis,Sehun,e eu não te julgo por isso.Eu estou fazendo o mesmo.Cada um sabe o que quer.

O bebê chutou a mão de Sehun,fazendo o se assustar e provocando risos na irmã.

-É só um chute,Sehun,ele não vai pular para fora da barriga para te chutar de verdade.

-Como você pode estar tranquila sem saber se é menino ou menina?

-Ah,Hun...seja o que for,eu vou ficar feliz.Eu acho que saber antes me deixaria ansiosa e eu acabaria fazendo planos e criando expectativas.Sem saber,eu não vou me decepcionar,porque eu não tenho nenhuma expectativa.Eu só quero que ele ou ela seja saudável,sabe? 

-Claro.Você vai ser uma mãe incrível,Taeyeon.

-E você vai ser o melhor titio do mundo,Hun!Agora,vou embora para você poder terminar de se arrumar para a putaria que você vai aprontar hoje.

-Não vou aprontar nenhuma putaria.

A jovem encarou o irmão com um olhar irônico.Sehun sabia que não adiantava argumentar,até porque,no fundo,havia um pouco de verdade na frase dela.

_Apenas um pouco._

Se abraçaram e despediram,e Taeyeon foi embora com a mesma rapidez que chegou.Por alguns segundos,Sehun ficou ali,olhando para a pequena sala de seu apartamento,meio bagunçada com instrumentos por todos os lados,e pensou no que a irmã tinha dito.

_Você está vivendo do jeito que sempre quis._

  
  


* * *

O almoço foi um tanto quanto estranho.Sehun ainda pensava nas palavras do sobrinho,pensando em quantas vezes talvez tivesse deixado de perceber que ele não estava bem.Aquilo o preocupou um pouco,afinal,sua função era cuidar de Junmyeon,muito além de simplesmente bancá-lo.Quanto Sehun poderia estar falhando nessa tarefa ? O rapaz sentia-se um completo fracasso.Não conseguia prestar atenção no sobrinho,não conseguia se divertir com a namorada,ficava tão atarefado que trabalhava em modo automático.Mal dava conta de si mesmo.Precisava,urgentemente,se organizar e mudar um pouco esse estilo de vida.Junmyeon pediu para passar o resto do dia no quarto,e Sehun apenas perguntou se ele tinha certeza de que queria ficar sozinho.O pequeno respondeu seriamente que sim,e Sehun preferiu não questionar.Cada um lidava como podia com o luto,e ele não sabia nem por onde começar a lidar,então não poderia aconselhar o sobrinho em relação a isso.

O jovem músico se viu sozinho,meio sem saber o que fazer.Era o primeiro dia em muito tempo em que ficava sem nenhuma pendência ou compromisso.Decidiu tocar um pouco.Quando decidiu viver da música,Sehun tocava muito mais por prazer do que por obrigação.Conforme o tempo foi passando e as obrigações aparecendo,cada vez mais seus dedos tocavam acordes mecânicos,sem nenhum sentimento verdadeiro envolvido.Seus pés foram até o piano,seu corpo estranhando estar ali depois de tanto tempo.O banco frio o recebeu como um amigo saudoso,assim como as teclas que ansiavam em entoar uma melodia.Sehun suspirou.Quase não sabia por onde começar.Deixou o coração falar através de seus dedos,mas nada parecia original.O rapaz percebia que sua mente o traía,fazendo-o tocar composições que já conhecia.O tempo passou despercebido enquanto tentava construir algo realmente sentimental e inédito,embora estivesse tendo pouco sucesso.O rapaz já estava frustrado,então deixou as teclas de lado e foi distrai-se no telefone.Havia a notificação de uma mensagem,e Sehun desbloqueou o aparelho já entediado,achando que era de Jessica,porém surpreendeu-se ao ver um número desconhecido.Abriu a mensagem:

_Sei que hoje é um dia difícil.Espero que você esteja conseguindo lidar da melhor forma possível.Meus pensamentos estão com você e Junmyeon._

_Luhan._

_14:54_

Seus dedos ficaram parados,a barra do texto piscando,esperando uma resposta.Por fim,decidiu não responder.Deixou o telefone de lado e voltou a tentar tocar.

  
  
  



	9. Controle

**_1° de Outubro de 2019._**

Era mais uma quinta feira,e Luhan estava muito satisfeito com o dia.Tinha dado suas aulas,substituído por uma professora que teve que faltar,não havia nenhuma pendência burocrática no estúdio.Um sucesso,ele diria.O relógio já marcava 20:30,e logo o estúdio fecharia,portanto o dançarino estava em sua sala,arrumando a bolsa com seus pertences e deixando tudo desligado,quando ouviu duas batidas na porta.Virou-se a tempo de ver Yoona entrando,um olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

-Luhan,o responsável pelo Junmyeon não veio buscá-lo.Eu já liguei para Sehun algumas vezes,mas ele não atende,então liguei para o número da senhora autorizada a buscar ele também,mas ela disse que está de folga hoje e não está na cidade.Não sei o que fazer.

-Céus… - Luhan respondeu,sentando-se na cadeira e juntando as mãos no queixo enquanto pensava.Apenas uma alternativa surgiu em sua mente,portanto não teve escolha ao não ser compartilhá-la com Yoona - Bom,se ela está de folga,não tem como sabermos se alguém vai estar na casa e não adianta tentar levar o Junmyeon lá...vou levar ele para casa comigo,Yoona.Continuo tentando entrar em contato com Sehun,em algum momento ele tem que responder.

Yoona fitou o rapaz por alguns momentos,mas também não teve nenhuma outra ideia,portanto concordou - Tudo bem.Eu vou continuar ligando,mas só faltam 30 minutos até fecharmos.

-Vou falar com o Junmyeon.

A menina concordou com a cabeça,e se retirou,seguida de Luhan.Ele caminhou até os fundos do estúdio,onde ficava a área de lazer.O pequeno se encontrava sentado,as perninhas balançando por não alcançarem o chão,com a cabeça apoiada em cima da mochila que ele carregava,aparentemente com sono.Naquele momento,todas as frases que Luhan vinha formulando se perderam,e ele não sabia sequer como começar a falar com o menino.Se aproximou,sentando na mesma mesa que ele.

-Junmyeon… - o pequeno levantou a cabeça para olhar diretamente para seu professor - eu… não sei bem o que aconteceu

-O tio Sehun não veio,né? - perguntou,chocando um pouco Luhan.

-Não,ele não apareceu para te pegar e não atende o telefone.Nós ligamos para a Senhora Lee mas ela disse que está de folga hoje e não está na cidade,então ninguém poderia vir te pegar.O estúdio vai fechar daqui a pouco,e você não pode ficar sozinho aqui,então,se você concordar,eu vou te levar para a minha casa e continuar tentando falar com o seu tio de lá.

-Tudo bem,tio Lu.O tio Sehun parecia muito preocupado hoje.Ele nem percebeu que tava com açúcar no cabelo.

Luhan esboçou um sorriso.

-Eu já venho aqui te pegar para irmos embora,está bem?

O menino sorriu e concordou,então Luhan se levantou e caminhou até a entrada,alcançando Yoona.A menina estava enganchada no telefone,mas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.Luhan suspirou.Onde Sehun estava?Ele e Yoona seguiram com os procedimentos normais de fechamento do estúdio,apagando luzes,fechando as salas,conferindo o sistema e desligando os computadores.O procedimento era tão rotineiro para os dois que eles agiam como engrenagens,realizando tudo automaticamente.Faltando cinco minutos para às nove horas,portanto,estavam no horário.Yoona entrou e avisou aos outros funcionários que já estava na hora,enquanto Luhan foi chamar Junmyeon para acompanhar ele.O pequeno rapidamente pulou do banco e acompanhou Luhan,que voltou para pegar sua bolsa.Cada um foi saindo do estúdio e se despedindo,e Luhan ficou por último para acionar os alarmes e trancar a porta.Yoona ficou,apenas observando,e abraçou Luhan quando ele virou-se para ir embora.

-Bom,vamos,pequeno?

-Vamos,tio Lu! - o menino respondeu,animado,e estendeu a mãozinha para Luhan,que segurou-a.

Foram caminhando até o apartamento de Luhan,que era bem próximo do estúdio,e chegaram em menos de dez minutos.A mente do dançarino ficou repassando o estado de arrumação em que a casa estava,querendo ter certeza de que não estava assustadora,e pensando o quanto era seguro para uma criança circular por lá.O apartamento ficava na cobertura de um prédio de cinco andares,tinha uma suíte e outros dois quartos,um que Luhan transformou numa mini biblioteca e o outro que transformou numa sala de dança.A cozinha era em estilo americano,com uma parede de tijolinhos vermelhos e móveis escuros,além da ilha em mármore preto que dava vista para a sala,que era simples,apenas com quadros em uma das paredes e a televisão na outra,um sofá espaçoso e confortável no centro.Era a cara de Luhan,como Minseok diria,e refletia um pouco das necessidades do dançarino.Junmyeon pareceu deslumbrado quando entrou.

-Uau,tio Lu,seu apartamento é muito grande!Quando o tio Sehun morava sozinho,o dele era pequenininho. - disse,e gargalhou com a informação. 

Luhan digitava em seu telefone,mas não pode deixar de sorrir sabendo que Junmyeon achava o lugar enorme.A mensagem,enviada para Sehun,revelava um certo tom de urgência.

_Sehun,você não apareceu,não atendeu o telefone,a Senhora Lee disse que não podia pegar o Junmyeon e nós tínhamos que fechar o estúdio.Eu trouxe Junmyeon para casa comigo e estou preocupado,por favor,dê notícias._

_21:12_

-Está com fome,Junmyeon ?

-Um pouco,tio Lu. - o menino fez um biquinho.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha,pequeno,está tudo bem.Fica a vontade.Você gosta de frango?

-Gosto sim.

-Então vamos fazer assim,eu vou colocar um desenho na televisão para você assistir enquanto eu faço um jantar rápido,está bem?

-Tá bem!

Juntos,Luhan e Junmyeon escolheram um desenho,e o pequeno ficou assistindo enquanto Luhan preparou um arroz com frango ao molho agridoce.O prato era rápido e ficou pronto em menos de trinta minutos,exalando um cheiro delicioso pelo apartamento.Luhan ligou mais duas vezes para Sehun,porém a ligação continuava caindo na caixa postal.O pequeno saltou para fora do sofá e esticou o pescoço,tentando ver o que o professor tinha feito.Apenas nesse momento Luhan percebeu que a bancada e as cadeiras eram altas demais para Junmyeon,e isso o preocupou um pouco.

-É arroz e frango agridoce,Junmyeon.Já comeu?

-Acho que não.Parece gostoso,tio Lu.

-Espero que você goste.A mesa é alta,então a gente pode comer no sofá,se você quiser,assistindo esse desenho que você estava assistindo.

-Comer no sofá?Em casa eu nunca como no sofá.

-Bom,aqui é a casa do tio Lu,aqui é diversão!

Luhan pensou o quanto estava estragando a criança deixando-a comer e assistir desenho ao mesmo tempo,mas preferiu afastar o pensamento do que ficar se culpando.Ele e Junmyeon sentaram se,e aproveitaram a comida.O desenho que passava parecia bobo para Luhan,mas até tinhas umas piadinhas engraçadas que arrancava risadas dos dois.

-Está muito gostoso,tio Lu.Você cozinha muito bem.

-Ah,obrigada,Junmyeon.Que bom que você gostou,fico mais tranquilo.

-Você mora sozinho há muito tempo,tio Lu?

-Bom,eu saí da casa dos meus pais com 12 anos,e aí morei em repúblicas,dividi apartamento com outras pessoas,morei com companhia de dança...mas sozinho,aqui nesse apartamento,eu já estou há três anos.

-Hmmm...o tio Sehun morou um tempo sozinho,mas a minha mãe falava que ele não sabia fritar um ovo ou fazer arroz.Ela levava comida pra ele,e às vezes ele almoçava lá em casa.E foram mais de três anos.Como ele nunca aprendeu a fazer comida boa assim?

Luhan riu com a sinceridade do menino - Vai ver ele não tem jeito para cozinha.Eu sempre gostei de cozinhar,e até fiz um curso de gastronomia quando morei em Paris.Fui aprendendo um pouco de cada país que morei.

-Você morou em muitos países?

-Em seis.Você acha que é muito?

-Bom,eu só morei aqui,então acho sim,tio Lu.Mas o tio Sehun tinha prometido que ia me levar na Disney.Isso foi antes dele cuidar de mim,então não sei se ele lembra,mas eu queria muito ir.

-Tenho certeza que ele lembra sim,e só está se programando para escolher o melhor momento para te levar.

Junmyeon fez um biquinho.

-Ele ficou muito ocupado depois que começou a cuidar de mim.Antes,ele me visitava e a gente ficava brincando o dia todo juntos.Agora ele trabalha tanto que eu quase não vejo ele,e na maior parte do tempo ele está muito cansado.

Luhan não soube reagir àquela confissão velada,e demorou alguns bons segundos para formular uma resposta. - Ele com certeza está se esforçando para te oferecer o melhor,Junmyeon.Aos poucos ele vai se acostumar com esse ritmo e vai conseguir voltar a brincar com você.

-Tomara,tio Lu.

A conversa se deu por encerrada,e Luhan levantou e levou os pratos para a cozinha,lavando-os rapidamente.Tentou ligar para Sehun mais uma vez,e novamente foi respondido pela caixa postal.O relógio já marcava 21:57.Quando voltou para a sala,Junmyeon estava dormindo levemente.Luhan foi até o quarto,arrumou a cama de uma forma que o menino não caísse da cama caso girasse enquanto dormia.Voltou para a sala,pegou o pequeno no colo e levou ele até a cama.Encostou a porta para que o som da sala não incomodasse o sono do menino,mas para que pudesse ouvir caso ele fizesse algum barulho.Sentou-se na sala,trocou o canal para um qualquer e começou a mexer no telefone,pulando stories,desinteressado na maior parte deles.Já estava completamente entediado quando o telefone tocou.O nome de Sehun apareceu na tela e fez o coração de Luhan saltitar no peito,embora ele soubesse que fosse por causa de Junmyeon,e não por ele mesmo.Atendeu.

-Sehun?

-Luhan?Me desculpa,eu fiquei muito enrolado aqui no estúdio,a bateria do meu telefone acabou e eu nem percebi,mal vi que tinha dado o horário da aula do Junmyeon…

-Sehun,calma.Está tudo bem,tenho certeza que você tem todos os motivos do mundo para ter esquecido.Está tudo bem,acontece.O Junmyeon está aqui na minha casa comigo,e ele já até dormiu.Eu posso levar ele na sua casa,se você quiser.

-Eu ainda estou em Seul.Estou saindo agora e vou correr,para não te atrapalhar mais do que já atrapalhei.Me perdoe,Luhan.Eu passo na sua casa e pego ele,se for tranquilo para você.

-Claro,sem problema nenhum.Vou te mandar o meu endereço por mensagem.

-Perfeito,eu vou fazer o possível para chegar o quanto antes.Me desculpe mesmo,Luhan.

-Tudo bem.Até já,Sehun.

-Até já.

Eles desligaram e Luhan digitou o endereço rapidamente,enviando-o para Sehun em seguida.Só então pensou no que o outro tinha dito.Ele estava em Seul.Demoraria pelo menos duas horas e meia para chegar ali.Luhan suspirou,as palavras de Junmyeon sobre o cansaço do tio passando por sua mente.Não sabia dizer ao certo quando Sehun passou a cuidar e criar o sobrinho,mas claramente ele ainda não tinha organizado sua rotina para ser capaz de realizar todas as tarefas que envolviam ter dinheiro para bancar uma criança e também estar com ela.Pensou em algumas formas de falar com Sehun sobre isso,sem ofendê-lo ou fazer parecer que estava se intrometendo na vida deles.Decidiu tomar um banho,ao menos para receber o mais novo cheiroso e limpo.

Como Junmyeon estava dormindo no quarto,Luhan entrou e pegou uma muda de roupas e a toalha que estava no banheiro,tentando ser o mais silencioso o possível,para evitar acordar o pequeno.Antes de sair,conferiu que o menino continuava mergulhado no mundo dos sonhos.Foi para o outro banheiro do apartamento,despiu-se e entrou embaixo do chuveiro.O olhar de Luhan desviava das cicatrizes que cobriam seus pés e parte de suas pernas.O simples pensamento do dia do acidente o fazia sentir o mundo girando.

_Os faróis do carro ficando cada vez mais próximos,o asfalto e o gelo de encontro com sua pele.O grito de Kai,chamando seu nome._

Luhan precisou apoiar-se na parede do banheiro para não desequilibrar.Iria anotar esse momento no telefone para contar para Minseok.Respirou fundo algumas vezes,tentando limpar sua mente das lembranças que ele ainda não sabia lidar.Focou no som do chuveiro,na temperatura da água batendo de encontro com suas costas.Queria não ser tão vulnerável às lembranças do passado,queria ser capaz de conviver tranquilamente com elas.Infelizmente,mesmo tantos anos depois,esse momento ainda parecia muito distante.Quando finalmente conseguiu se controlar,desligou o chuveiro e saiu.

Já com uma calça de moletom cinza,uma regata branca e meias brancas,o dançarino se largou novamente no sofá e ficou assistindo o programa que passava na televisão,que deixara ligada.O som do telefone o tirou do transe,e o rapaz desviou para ler a mensagem,achando que era de Sehun.Surpreendeu-se ao ver que era apenas Minseok, jogando conversa furada. Tentava arrumar uma forma de tirar sua mente de Sehun,que era pai de um aluno,namorava e era hétero.Luhan procurou até encontrar um filme de seu agrado,e por fim se viu assistindo o filme ‘‘No Portal da Eternidade’’,que já havia começado porém há apenas alguns minutos.Assim,Luhan esperou Sehun lutando para manter-se acordado e prestando atenção no filme.

Van Gogh já estava internado quando Luhan recebeu uma mensagem de Sehun avisando que estava chegando.Eram 00:26.Automaticamente,o dançarino se endireitou e arrumou um pouco o cabelo e a roupa,além de levantar para ficar perto do interfone para que,quando Sehun tocasse,o sobrinho dele,adormecido no quarto,não fosse incomodado pelo barulho.No primeiro toque do aparelho,Luhan o tirou do gancho e ouviu um ‘’É o Sehun’’ e apertou para abrir,embora tivesse certeza de que era o jovem.Correu para a porta e ficou esperando Sehun com ela aberta.O coração de Luhan estava acelerado,embora o dançarino tentasse se controlar em relação ao mais novo,mas naquele momento era quase impossível.Sehun estava ali,entrando na sua casa.Claro,não era nada como ele tinha imaginado nos milhões de universos alternativos possíveis que sua mente criou a respeito da visita de Sehun.Porém,vê-lo ali,saindo do elevador,caminhando em direção a ele,não era nada como tinha imaginado.Os olhos do mais novo estavam adornados por olheiras fundas e escuras,o cabelo,sempre bagunçado, estava ressecado.

_Sehun era a personificação do cansaço._

-Oi,Luhan,me desculpa mesmo por estar chegando uma hora dessa.

-Está tudo bem,Sehun.Entre.

O mais alto passou pelo dono do apartamento e varreu o espaço com os olhos.Não esboçou nenhuma reação,mas demorou o olhar aos quadros na parede:as fotos de Luhan no palco.

-É você naquelas fotos ?

-Sim,são da época que eu me apresentava.Já tem alguns anos. - respondeu,uma pontada no peito indicando a tristeza por falar daquele tempo.

-São extraordinárias.Você está maravilhoso nelas.

Luhan riu com a sinceridade do rapaz. - Obrigado,Sehun,é muito gentil.

Naquele momento,o estômago de Sehun roncou alto o suficiente para os dois escutarem.Luhan sentiu-se idiota por não ter oferecido nada para o rapaz.

-Sehun,ainda tem comida do jantar,você pode comer um pouco antes de ir embora com o Junmyeon.

-Ah,não,eu não posso te dar mais trabalho,Luhan,já basta a preocupação por ter sumido e esquecido de avisar.

-Não foi trabalho algum,o Junmyeon ficou super tranquilo e logo depois de comer,dormiu.Você parar por alguns minutos para comer não vai atrapalhar em nada,além de quê,se você não comer agora,vai acabar chegando tão cansado em casa que vai dormir direto e não vai comer nada.

Sehun ponderou um pouco sobre o que o mais baixo havia dito,e Luhan se perguntou se estava insistindo pensado no bem estar do músico ou simplesmente para que ele ficasse mais tempo em sua casa.Por fim,o rapaz olhou para Luhan e respondeu:

-Tudo bem,acho que você tem razão.Vou comer.

Luhan assentiu e foi para a cozinha,Sehun seguindo-o e sentando num dos bancos em frente à ilha.O dançarino foi rápido ao colocar as panelas no fogo e esquentá-las,além de separar um prato,talheres e um copo para o outro.

-O que você gostaria de beber?Tem suco,água,refrigerante…

-Pode ser só água mesmo,muito obrigado.Você é incrível,Luhan.Eu nem tenho como agradecer por ter ficado com o Junmyeon hoje,e você ainda se preocupou comigo...Realmente,muito obrigado.

Luhan se virou para Sehun.Ali,sentado no banco alto e com o rostinho cansado,Sehun parecia pertencer aquele cenário.Algo dentro do dançarino quis que aquela cena se repetisse todos os dias,porém sua mente fez questão de lembrá-lo que não era possível e logo um triste sentimento se alojou em seu peito.Suspirou,e organizou os itens na frente de Sehun,tirando por fim as panelas do fogo e colocando em frente a ele.O cheiro já tomava conta do ar novamente,e Sehun logo elogiou.

-Nossa,o cheiro está muito bom.Você cozinha?

-Um pouco.Junmyeon ficou bem impressionado.

-Ah,com certeza.Eu nunca fui capaz nem de colocar água para ferver sem fazer um caos na cozinha. - o músico respondeu,antes de comer a primeira garfada.Seu rosto se iluminou enquanto saboreava a comida. - E isso está fantástico!

-Obrigado,Sehun.

Instaurou-se um silêncio um tanto quanto estranho,porém Luhan não soube como sair dele e ficou apenas observando o outro enquanto ele comia.Não soube ao certo quantos minutos passaram enquanto a cena se seguiu,e quase não teria percebido que Sehun estava falando,não estivesse tão focado em sua boca.

-Então você e Junmyeon conversaram muito sobre mim?

-Sobre tudo um pouco,eu acho,mas claro que falamos de você.Ele ficou curioso sobre quantos países eu já morei e contou um pouco sobre como tem sido a vida com você.

-Em quantos países você já morou?

-Seis.

-Aposto que ele achou muito.

-Ah,achou mesmo!Mas me contou que você uma vez disse que levaria ele para a Disney,e que seria o primeiro lugar que ele iria fora do país.

Sehun pareceu surpreso com a informação. - Nossa,eu já tinha até esquecido disso.Achei que ele teria esquecido também,já faz tanto tempo que falei sobre.Ele nem morava comigo ainda.

-É,ele se lembra.Ele achou que você pudesse ter esquecido,disse que tem percebido o quanto você fica cansado com o trabalho e a responsabilidade de cuidar dele.

-Ele percebe?Meu Deus.Eu sempre achei que fosse capaz de esconder.

-Bom,Sehun,você parece que foi atropelado por um caminhão,seu cabelo está um caos,sua olheira está tão funda que dá para morar nela.Sem falar que você esqueceu de pegar ele no estúdio.Provavelmente não foi a primeira vez que algo assim aconteceu,não é?

Sehun ficou com um olhar culpado e Luhan se arrependeu pela indelicadeza.Porém,logo o mais novo respondeu: - Há umas três ou quatro semanas eu esqueci ele na escola,mas a mãe de um amiguinho levou ele para a casa dela e ele ficou lá brincando,foi menos pior,eu acho.Tem sido tão difícil,Luhan.Eu me sinto perdido. 

Luhan estendeu o braço e acariciou a mão de Sehun instintivamente,logo em seguida se arrependendo e puxando o braço. - Eu não consigo nem imaginar,Sehun.Eu já acho dificil viver para cuidar de mim e pagar as minhas contas,imagina cuidar de uma criança assim,inesperadamente...tenho certeza que você está fazendo o seu melhor,mas ele ainda percebe e sente sua falta.Ele disse que não lembra quando foi a última vez que vocês dois brincaram juntos.

-Eu também não lembro.Nossa,eu nem sei em que momento eu deixei de fazer as coisas que eu curtia,de sair,de brincar com ele,e virei essa pessoa...vivendo no automático.

-Tenho certeza que você vai ser capaz de fazer tudo,é só se acostumar mais com essa nova realidade e se organizar.Mas tenho confiança em você,logo logo você nem vai lembrar de quando estava assim tão cansado.

-Obrigado pela confiança,Luhan.Você é muito gentil.

Naquele momento,Sehun já tinha terminado o prato e não havia nenhum motivo para não ir embora,e já eram 01:13.Luhan recolheu o prato,os talheres e o copo,oferecendo mais água,embora Sehun tenha negado.

-O Junmyeon está dormindo no meu quarto,mas eu fiquei tão sem jeito para colocar ele na cama que é melhor você pegar ele.

-Claro,eu já estou até acostumado.

Os dois caminharam para o quarto,e Luhan abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente o possível,e Sehun entrou e caminhou até a cama,pegando o sobrinho no colo com todo o cuidado do mundo.Luhan caminhou até a sala e abriu a porta,saindo e chamando o elevador para facilitar o máximo para Sehun.O jovem músico veio e passou pela porta.Sussurrando,Sehun disse as últimas palavras antes de ir embora:

-Mais uma vez,muito obrigado,Luhan.Você é maravilhoso.Obrigado mesmo.Boa noite.

-Não foi nada,Sehun.Boa noite para você também.

O elevador chegou,e Sehun entrou e foi embora,deixando Luhan ali,observando o lugar vazio que o outro deixou.Ao voltar para casa e deitar,Luhan dormiu pensando em Sehun.

O que o dançarino não sabia era que o músico tinha ido para casa,colocado o sobrinho para dormir,tomado banho e deitado também pensando nele,no carinho gentil que o dançarino lhe fez e na preocupação que ele expressou.

_Naquela noite,Luhan dormiu pensando em Sehun e Sehun dormiu pensando em Luhan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os quadros na parede do Luhan seriam algo mais ou menos [assim](https://pin.it/eb0lOHJ), três quadros em preto e branco com fotos dele realizando um movimento.


	10. Cinza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo ~   
> Para esse capítulo eu recomendo as músicas Blinding Lights e Locked out of Heaven, principalmente como músicas que eles ouviram no carro juntos. Vocês podem achar elas [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38APsz0iLd9Z9JT6caQx1l?si=ULBrvVykT9y4-ArayK46uA)

**11 de Outubro de 2019.**

Sehun não sabia exatamente porque,mas ele estava muito nervoso.Três dias depois do fatídico esquecimento de pegar Junmyeon no estúdio,e após conversar com o sobrinho sobre isso,Sehun enviou uma mensagem para Luhan,pensando numa forma de agradecê-lo pelo cuidado e carinho.

  
  


* * *

**4 de Outubro de 2019.**

Sehun e Junmyeon estavam no carro,o tio levando o sobrinho para o colégio,e aquele estava sendo um bom dia.Desde o esquecimento de buscar Junmyeon na aula de dança e a conversa que teve com Luhan, Sehun estava se esforçando para ser mais participativo e prestar mais atenção no pequeno. Naquele momento, estavam ouvindo música juntos no carro e cantando a plenos pulmões. Ao fim, os dois caíram no riso e Sehun abaixou novamente o som do rádio, para retomar a conversa. O que ele não esperava, entretanto, era que Junmyeon iria puxar um assunto completamente inesperado:

\- Acho que a gente tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra compensar o tio Luhan ter cuidado de mim no outro dia.Não era obrigação dele e não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

As palavras de Junmyeon atingiram Sehun de surpresa.A maturidade expressa naquela frase fez o músico se lembrar que não era só ele que tinha precisado crescer desde que Taeyeon não estava mais em suas vidas.Parte da infância de seu sobrinho havia terminado no momento que o seus pais faleceram.O sentimento chegou a incomodar um pouco o peito do jovem,porém ele tratou de responder seu sobrinho:

\- Deveríamos mesmo.Você pensou em alguma coisa?

\- Mais ou menos...eu não conheço muito o tio Lu além das aulas,e acho que não tem nada de dança que ele precise,e não saberia escolher um presente que não fosse relacionado à dança.Aí eu pensei em fazer alguma coisa para ele comer,porque ele fez comida para mim,mas nós não sabemos cozinhar,então seria melhor ir em um restaurante...e também,acho que ele vê tantas crianças todos os dias que ele não iria muito querer ficar comigo.

Sehun precisou digerir os pensamentos antes de chegar à uma conclusão.

\- Você está dizendo que eu deveria levar Luhan a um restaurante,mas sem você?

Junmyeon sorriu para o tio.Alguma coisa naquele sorriso o fez pensar se as intenções do sobrinho eram simplesmente de agradecer ao professor de dança,porém,ele era apenas uma criança,não poderia ter intenções diferentes daquela,certo?

\- É,basicamente isso.

\- E você acha que Luhan vai interpretar isso bem? Que ele vai gostar da nossa ideia?

\- Acho.O tio Lu é muito sozinho,ao que parece.Ele está lá no estúdio todos os dias,desde a hora que abre até a hora que fecha.As vezes tudo que ele está precisando é sair e se divertir um pouco,e você é muito divertido,tio Hun!Você é tudo que o tio Lu precisa.

O carro já entrava na rua da escola de Junmyeon,portanto,o assunto morreu ali.Tio e sobrinho se despediram e,embora Junmyeon não estivesse mais no carro,suas palavras ecoavam na mente de Sehun enquanto ele ia para seu estúdio no centro da cidade.

_Você é tudo que o tio Lu precisa._

* * *

Embora o jantar já estivesse marcado,Luhan já tivesse respondido sua mensagem e Sehun estivesse se arrumando para o jantar,a frase de seu sobrinho ainda assolava sua mente nos momentos mais inoportunos.Antes de dormir,se pegava pensando.Se ele era tudo que Luhan precisava,então Luhan seria tudo para ele também?Afinal,Luhan era tudo que Sehun tinha que se esforçar para ser.Era responsável,organizado,maduro. Claro,obviamente Sehun já tinha notado a beleza de Luhan. O último homem com quem o músico dividiu a cama já estava no passado há anos, e seu namoro com Jessica havia feito com que, de certa forma, Sehun perdesse o interesse em outros homens. Porém,isso não significava que ele era cego. A beleza de Luhan era óbvia para qualquer pessoa. O sorriso do mais velho, seus cabelos castanhos e seu corpo magro e levemente musculoso eram uma obra de arte aos olhos de Sehun. Os pensamentos fizeram o coração do músico bater descompassado e seu corpo formigar.

_As coisas que Sehun desejava fazer com o corpo de Luhan._

Afastou o pensamento. Embora não falasse com Jessica há algum tempo,Sehun não poderia traí-la, e muito menos sabia se Luhan responderia a qualquer investida. Respirou fundo e terminou de se vestir. Coincidentemente,um amigo de Junmyeon o convidou para passar a noite na casa dele, e portanto Sehun estava sozinho pelo resto da noite. Conferiu a aparência no espelho mais uma vez,pegou a chave do carro,sua carteira e seu telefone e saiu para buscar o dançarino.

* * *

Luhan se olhou no espelho ao menos vinte vezes,de todos os ângulos possíveis,antes de ter certeza que estava impecável.Sua mente estava pura confusão.Sehun o convidou para jantar,como forma de agradecer pelos cuidados com Junmyeon.A mensagem era simples: ‘’gostaria de te levar para jantar,numa forma de agradecer por todo esse cuidado que você teve com o Junmyeon,e mesmo com a situação que eu e ele vivemos.O que você acha?’’. O dançarino consultou a opinião de Minseok sobre aquilo. O psicólogo ficou dividido,uma vez que acreditava que o amigo deveria,sim,sair mais e socializar,porém sua atração por Sehun poderia ser um problema e,caso o resultado fosse negativo,poderia interferir nos anos de tratamento a que Luhan se submetera.Por fim,decidiu que os benefícios eram imediatos e os malefícios apenas uma hipótese, e portanto foi favorável ao _encontro_ , embora Luhan evitasse usar essa palavra.Desde o convite,entretanto,não havia sido o jovem a buscar Junmyeon em nenhum dos dias de aula. O fato mexeu com a mente de Luhan. Será que Sehun se arrependeu de chamá-lo para jantar? Será que ele havia entendido errado e aquela menina não era namorada de Sehun e o jovem tinha alguma outra intenção com o convite? Será que eles terminaram e Sehun o usaria para esquecer ela? O dançarino sentia-se até tonto ao pensar nas possibilidades. Conferiu sua aparência no espelho mais uma vez.O cabelo estava perfeitamente alinhado,a blusa branca de botões marcava os músculos formados pelos anos de dieta,exercícios e dança. A calça,preta,era justa e delineava perfeitamente suas coxas. A intenção de Luhan era simplesmente sair com Sehun,conhecê-lo e aproveitar a noite. Porém,se a intenção de Sehun fosse _diferente,_ Luhan estava vestido para aproveitar a oportunidade. Uma mensagem em seu telefone despertou sua atenção,e não precisaria ler o remetente para saber de quem se tratava.

_Cheguei._

_19:57_

Luhan respirou fundo,ajeitou os anéis nos dedos e saiu do quarto,levando consigo sua carteira. Só percebeu que prendia a respiração quando trancou o apartamento e desceu no elevador quando,ao ver Sehun,finalmente expirou o ar de seus pulmões. O mais novo estava extraordinário, provavelmente sem fazer esforço nenhum para isso. Usava uma blusa azul marinho, social como a de Luhan - o que indicava que sua escolha,feita às cegas,por uma roupa social, não estava errada - ,e uma calça jeans clara e levemente rasgada,que criava um contraste perfeito e equilibrava a aparência sempre desleixada de Sehun. O cabelo castanho continuava rebelde,mas dessa vez seu rosto não aparentava o cansaço que existia quando se encontraram da última vez. Ao ver Luhan,o músico abriu um sorriso e descolou o corpo do carro,endireitando a postura e exibindo os centímetros a mais que possuía.Quando finalmente estavam próximos,ele mesmo foi o primeiro a falar:

\- Boa noite,Luhan. Você está muito elegante. - disse,mantendo o sorriso indecifrável.

\- Boa noite,Sehun. Você também está muito bem. - respondeu, embora sua mente tivesse formulado a frase ‘’ _você está um gostoso do caralho_ ’’.

Sehun abriu a porta do passageiro e questionou o acompanhante: - Vamos?

\- Vamos. - Luhan respondeu,agradecendo com um movimento de cabeça pela educação e entrando no carro.Aproveitou enquanto o outro contornava a frente do carro para observá-lo ainda mais. Realmente,Sehun estava incrível. O músico abriu a porta e entrou no carro,então Luhan passou a prestar atenção no veículo para não ficar encarando o rapaz. Tratava-se de um Aston Martin,preto. O pensamento de como Sehun poderia ter um carro tão caro passou rapidamente por sua cabeça,mas Luhan também sabia em que colégio Junmyeon estudava e que eles moravam num bairro afastado,então não soube bem porque aquilo o impressionou: era claro que eles tinham dinheiro,embora Sehun trabalhasse bastante.

O músico percebeu os olhares do dançarino pelo veículo, e aproveitou para olhar para Luhan enquanto nos momentos que o trânsito permitia.Ali,com a luz vermelha do sinal refletindo em seu rosto e deixando a pele naquela mesma coloração, a roupa preta se destacava e fazia com que o mais velho parecesse estar num palco, e a mente de Sehun não pode deixar de imaginar como seria Luhan _dançando para ele_. Suspirou pesadamente, o que chamou a atenção do passageiro ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal abria,obrigando Sehun a prestar atenção ao trânsito novamente. Não podia ficar imaginando tais coisas. Luhan tinha uma postura muito profissional e respeitosa mesmo ali,dentro de seu carro indo a um lugar que ele sequer sabia qual era. Essa,talvez, tenha sido a parte mais atrevida de todo o planejamento de Sehun. Ele não disse para Luhan onde o levaria,deixando um certo mistério no ar. O músico tinha decidido levar Luhan a um lugar em Busan, que ficava a 40 quilômetros da cidade em que moravam. Seu destino era um restaurante à beira mar, ao qual Sehun já havia visitado antes, porém sozinho. Dividir aquele lugar com o dançarino seria uma experiência única, assim como tudo relacionado a ele. Luhan era extraordinariamente especial. Nunca antes ninguém simplesmente tinha se oferecido para cuidar de Junmyeon,nem mesmo Jessica, que deveria ser a pessoa a entender as necessidades de Sehun e ajudá-lo. Já o professor de dança foi extremamente gentil, e embora pudesse até mesmo denunciar Sehun por negligência, o mais velho foi claro ao explicar que entendia que provavelmente a rotina de Sehun era agitada e não tinha sido fácil se adaptar à presença de Junmyeon em sua vida. Ao parar em outro sinal,já próximo à estrada,Sehun voltou a prestar atenção em Luhan. A música tocava ao fundo,no rádio do carro, e - talvez inconscientemente - o dançarino balançava o corpo com seguindo o ritmo das batidas. Sehun reconheceu a música, então seus dedos automaticamente começaram a batucar de acordo com o ritmo,acompanhando os movimentos de Luhan. O dançarino percebeu e sorriu para o músico,e eles ficaram assim,cada um representando sua arte até o sinal abrir e obrigar Sehun a prestar mais atenção no trânsito. Decidiu conversar um pouco com o outro:

\- Com quantos anos você começou a dançar?

\- Ah, desde que eu me lembro eu estava sempre rodopiando pelos lugares. Aos oito anos eu pedi para entrar em uma escola de dança e os meus pais foram extremamente contra, então eu ia escondido durante um tempo. Quando eu fiz doze eles descobriram e me mandaram para um colégio interno, mas lá tinha um grupo de dança também, então não resolveu muito. Chegamos a fazer algumas apresentações e olheiros de uma escola de formação de dança aqui na Coreia estiveram e eu fui aprovado com uma bolsa para estudar aqui, e foi assim que eu vim para cá. Morei perto de Seul por alguns anos, e fui fazendo apresentações ao longo dos anos de estudo para ajudar a me manter. Uma semana depois de me formar, eu me apresentei em Busan e conheci um garoto de uma companhia que fazia turnês de apresentação, e ele me convidou para viajar junto com eles. Saí da Coreia em 2010.

\- E por que você saiu dessa companhia?

Luhan respirou fundo: - Algumas coisas aconteceram. - Sehun olhou rapidamente e percebeu que o outro não estava muito confortável, mas ele mesmo trocou o assunto: - E você, com quantos anos começou a se interessar por música ? 

\- Como você, desde sempre. Eu tinha três anos quando meus pais compraram meu primeiro violão e logo depois veio o piano, e aí foi um longo caminho por diversos instrumentos. Mas eu não precisei fazer nada escondido, tive o privilégio dos meus pais me apoiarem e me darem os meio para viver da música.

-Realmente, é um privilégio bem grande. Mas eu acho que é a principal razão para eu investir tanto no estúdio, é porque eu quero que jovens possam viver de arte, possam se expressar como bem entenderem sem se preocupar com julgamentos, sejam eles quais forem. 

-É um motivo nobre,Luhan. Sabe, no início eu fui muito contra a Taeyeon e o Jongdae levarem o Junmyeon para o seu estúdio, porque eu ainda tinha fé de que ele ia se interessar por algum instrumento, ou por cantar...enfim,eu tinha fé que ele se interessaria por música. No início , tive ciúmes de como ele falava do estúdio, das aulas e de você. Ele já amava a dança antes de te conhecer, mas depois de você, ele é quase um fanático. Você marcou a vida dele. 

-Ouvir isso me deixa muito feliz, de verdade. Obrigado, Sehun.

O músico sorriu, e os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo da viagem, Luhan tentando adivinhar para onde iriam e Sehun apenas focado na estrada. Em determinado momento, Luhan viu um trecho da estrada que conhecia:

-Estamos indo para Busan ? 

Sehun suspirou: -Você está estragando a surpresa,sabe ? 

Luhan riu e murmurou um pedido de desculpas. 

-Sim,estamos indo para Busan. Tem esse restaurante lá, na beira do mar, que é simplesmente incrível. A decoração é leve, os pratos são extraordinários e vez ou outra um incrível músico conhecido como Sehun faz um ao vivo por lá e, olha, vale a pena viu. 

-Hm,vou ver se tenho espaço na minha agenda para ver este tal de Sehun. 

Os dois riram e, como não acontecia há muito tempo, sentiram-se bem.

  
  
  
  


* * *

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, Sehun rapidamente se identificou e eles foram levados à mesa que estava reservada para eles, enquanto Luhan observava encantado o lugar. Sehun tinha escolhido extremamente bem. O restaurante era na beira da água, com uma leve brisa roçando suas peles. O lado externo era composto por um extenso deck, decorado com luzes e diversas flores, o que incluía uma parede totalmente verde no caminho para os banheiros. As mesas eram postas com uma toalha branca, luzes pisca pisca dentro de uma garrafa e os utensílios para comer. Assim que os dois sentaram os cardápios foram trazidos por um garçom, e logo os dois rapazes escolheram o que iriam comer e fizeram seus pedidos. Como Sehun estava dirigindo ele decidiu não beber, e Luhan o acompanhou - embora por outros motivos. 

-Então você se apresenta aqui de vez em quando ? - Luhan reiniciou a conversa 

-É. Eu conheci esse lugar há anos, quando ainda não era exatamente assim. Foi em 2010. Tinha um antigo bar que recebia músicos também, logo quando eu estava começando a me apresentar em casas noturnas. E aí teve um dia que eu fui me apresentar nesse bar e tinha uns números de dança antes, e eu realmente achei incrível e até queria conhecer um dos dançarinos, porque ele era muito bonito, tinha o cabelo cinza e era todo estiloso, e ele dançando era...nossa,era incrível. - Sehun não percebeu, porém o cenho de Luhan se franziu com aquela frase. Não era possível, era ? - Mas a banda entrava logo em seguida e eu não tive tempo de falar com ele. Do palco eu consegui ver quando ele acabou saindo do bar com um outro cara. O meu ônibus de volta para casa era só de manhã, no dia seguinte, e eu não achei mais o menino de cabelo cinza, e eu não queria só voltar para o hotel, sabe? Aí fiquei vagando pela cidade e me encontrei aqui na beira da praia, e acabei achando esse restaurante. Eu estava com a guitarra nas costas quando pedi por uma mesa, então logo o gerente veio me perguntar mais sobre e disse que precisava de uma atração de música ao vivo e pediu um vídeo meu tocando. Eu entrei em contato, enviei o material e eles me chamaram para tocar aqui. Foi realmente uma época muito boa. Eu ainda vinha tocar aqui até pouco tempo, embora eu já não me apresente mais, porque eu simplesmente gostava daqui, sabe ? Achei que talvez você conhecesse, afinal disse que já se apresentou aqui também, mas fiquei feliz quando consegui te surpreender.

-Muito legal,Sehun. Acho que sei como é. É um lugar que marcou sua história e sua carreira. 

-É. Eu nunca tinha vindo acompanhado antes. 

Luhan olhou nos fundos dos olhos de Sehun, pensando bem em quais as possibilidades de seus pensamentos inquietos estarem corretos. Decidiu acreditar que estavam, e começou a falar:

-Sehun, quando eu conheci a Companhia, eu estava me apresentando aqui em Busan, e...bem,na época, eu usava o cabelo cinza. Eu não acreditaria muito que pudesse ser o mesmo menino que você disse, mas você falou que foi em 2010, que foi exatamente quando eu saí daqui e me parece muita coincidência. Como foi essa apresentação? 

A cada palavra de Luhan, principalmente a parte em que ele disse que seu cabelo era cinza no passado, Sehun ficava mais assustado. Por fim, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Naquele momento, percebeu que nunca tinha visto Luhan dançando, embora os quadros na parede da casa dele tivessem chamado sua atenção. Definiu em rápidas palavras a apresentação, os dançarinos com roupas pretas e movimentos sincronizados com a música instrumental que tocava no fundo enquanto as luzes percorriam o palco e seus movimento. Os lábios de Luhan formaram um pequeno bico. Não podia ser possível que eles tivessem se encontrado no passado, não é ? 

-Luhan, você tem alguma foto dessa época ? Digo, de quando seu cabelo era pintado. 

Luhan procurou rapidamente pelo telefone. Ele tinha muitas fotos guardadas, embora o mísero pensamento de passar por elas e reviver aqueles momentos lhe fizesse tão mal que ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar em apaga-las. Seus dedos procuraram o ano de 2010 rapidamente. Embora não tivesse uma foto daquele dia específico, conseguiu encontrar uma foto com o grupo da faculdade com quem se apresentava, e suspirou antes de virar o telefone para Sehun. O mais novo olhou para a tela e seus lábios se partiram num susto velado, e Luhan se arrepiou. Então, ele e Sehun tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecer anos antes - quando ainda não haviam cicatrizes e uma criança envolvida - e o mais novo até tinha se interessado por Luhan, porém ele só tivera olhos para Kai. 

-Luhan, me desculpa, eu realmente não sabia que era você, quer dizer, olhando a foto agora dá pra ter certeza, você não mudou quase nada, mas eu só tinha as imagens na lembrança e não era tão claro assim… eu jamais imaginaria que era você, me desculpe. 

-Eu que deveria me desculpar,Sehun. Eu não lembro nem que tipo de música vocês tocaram, e olha que foi logo em seguida. Isso já faz muito tempo. O importante é que, no fim, você achou o menino de cabelos cinza e até veio com ele para esse restaurante, não é? - disse em meio a um riso, porém não tinha certeza se a graça era por nervosismo ou por vergonha. Sehun tinha acabado de admitir que tinha tido interesse nele - o que, para os sonhos de Luhan, significava que em algum momento ele se relacionou com rapazes - e a mente de Luhan não parava de imaginar quão diferente a vida poderia ter sido se, naquela noite, ele tivesse prestado atenção ao jovem guitarrista e não ao dançarino moreno. Quão diferente suas vidas teriam sido ? 

-Não foi bem como eu esperava. - Sehun respondeu, rindo também. 

-Nossa,nem fala. Isso tem nove anos. Quais eram as chances da gente se reencontrar tanto tempo depois, por puro acaso ? 

-Por pura vontade do Junmyeon, na realidade. Vou precisar agradecer a ele por finalmente ter achado o dançarino de cabelo cinza. 

-Realmente, foi Junmyeon que nos uniu. - e assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Luhan percebeu que não soaram tão bem quanto deveriam. Afinal, a situação agora era outra. Sehun riu com o canto dos lábios mas tinha um ar um tanto triste que não agradou Luhan.

Para a felicidade dos dois, a comida chegou e interrompeu o rumo um tanto estranho que aquela conversa estava levando. 

Sehun só pensava o quanto ele queria ter terminado com Jessica antes de sair para aquele jantar. Todo o pensamento inicial de não ter outras intenções tinha se esvaído por completo. É claro que ele tinha outras intenções. Ele queria tirar cada centímetro das roupas de Luhan, queria ver os movimentos daquele corpo impecável e, por tudo que existia, como ele queria ver Luhan dançar só para ele. Seu coração não ficava confortável com a ideia de trair a namorada, afinal Sehun nunca tinha traído ninguém em todos esses anos, mas sua mente não parava de repassar as lembranças de Luhan tantos anos antes, quando o desejo de Sehun era simplesmente estar perto do dançarino. E agora ele estava ali, na sua frente, tão perto que podia ver sua pele arrepiando toda vez que a brisa era mais intensa. Sentiu o coração acelerar no peito. Quanto tempo ficou se lembrando dos movimentos perfeitos que o rapaz tinha executado, imaginando como era sua voz, seu cheiro. 

_Luhan era muito melhor do que a imaginação de Sehun pensava._

Quando finalmente acabaram de comer, os dois ficaram sem saber como retomar o assunto. Ficaram alguns minutos apenas trocando olhares, em silêncio, e Luhan deu um sorriso tão lindo que Sehun precisou controlar todas as suas forças para não pular por cima da mesa e beijá-lo ali mesmo. Se arrependimento matasse, Sehun estaria morto naquele exato instante, arrependendo-se de não ter terminado com Jessica quando tivera a oportunidade. Infelizmente, não tinha como voltar atrás, e restava apenas controlar suas vontades enquanto não encontrasse a menina.

\- O que você faz hoje em dia, já que não se apresenta mais? - Luhan questionou, enquanto os dois dividiam uma torta de limão - Desculpe, acho que nunca tive a oportunidade de perguntar muito sobre o seu trabalho.

-Então, há cinco anos uma gravadora de Seul entrou em contato comigo, e desde então eu trabalho lá. Basicamente eu faço de tudo, vendo composições, arranjos, às vezes até toco em algumas músicas de artistas mais famosos. Em geral, é por isso que eu tenho problemas com horário e compromissos, porque quando os prazos apertam fica uma loucura por lá. Mas há dois anos eu consegui me organizar e abri um estúdio perto de casa, na intenção de ajudar artistas que ainda não foram descobertos ou não tem muito reconhecimento a gravar suas composições. A ideia era viver só do meu estúdio, mas a vida não concordou com essa ideia e me bagunçou um pouco. Depois que passei a cuidar do Junmyeon eu até peguei mais projetos em Seul, para garantir que o estilo de vida que ele tinha vai se manter, sabe?

-Nossa, que loucura. Mas tenho certeza que com o tempo seu estúdio vai fazer bastante sucesso e você vai poder se dedicar exclusivamente a ele. - o dançarino disse, com um sorriso gentil adornando seu rosto.

-Tomara. - o músico concordou, respondendo com um sorriso um pouco mais tímido.

Um vento frio soprou sobre eles e Luhan se encolheu, e Sehun olhou rapidamente a hora em seu relógio. Os ponteiros marcavam 23:43 e os dois ainda enfrentariam a volta para casa. Decidiu que deveriam ir embora:

-Já está um pouco tarde. Vou pedir a conta para podermos ir, tudo bem?

-Tudo bem. - Luhan respondeu, procurando por sua carteira em seus bolsos.

Sehun chamou o garçom e solicitou a conta, porém quando a mesma chegou e Luhan fez menção de verificar o valor, porém Sehun foi mais ágil e disse que pagaria o valor sozinho, uma vez que aquilo era um agradecimento ao dançarino por ser tão solícito e atencioso. Contrariado, Luhan aceitou. Estava se sentindo uma garota sendo mimada pelo namorado, e não queria se sentir dessa forma, afinal, Sehun não era seu namorado e provavelmente nem seria. Se ele soubesse os pensamentos explícitos que o músico estava tendo, entretanto, não teria tanta certeza sobre a relação que estabeleceriam. Os dois agradeceram pela comida e se levantaram, deixando o agradável ambiente. Caminharam lado a lado em silêncio até o carro de Sehun, os dois desejando mais contato do que estavam tendo e incapazes de revelar seus desejos. Sehun destravou as portas e os dois entraram, e logo o motorista ligou o aquecedor do carro, para que já fossem se esquentando enquanto se ajeitavam nos bancos. Sehun passou as mãos pelos cabelos e jogou a cabeça para trás, suspirando. Nessa posição, a blusa revelava parte de seu peito e ficava mais colada ao seu corpo, o pescoço branco exposto e incitando Luhan a atacá-lo e encher de mordidas e beijos. Quando o músico abriu os olhos, deparou-se com a imagem de Luhan encarando-o, os olhos escuros tomados pelo desejo. O dançarino percebeu que tinha sido pego admirando o outro, e suas bochechas coraram imediatamente. Sem perceber, Luhan mordeu o lábio e desvio os olhos de Sehun. A ação, porém, teve o efeito inverso. Ver Luhan corado, mordendo os lábios e tomado por desejo por si revirou os hormônios de Sehun. 

-Puta merda, Luhan. - sussurrou, o que chamou a atenção do outro e fez com que ele retornasse os olhos para Sehun, os lábios partidos e a respiração irregular. Aquela imagem foi o estopim para Sehun. 

O músico avançou subitamente para o dançarino, tomando seus lábios com violência e desejo. Luhan ficou confuso por uma fração de segundo até o desejo também tomar conta de suas ações e obrigá-lo a corresponder. Os dois perdiam-se, descobrindo um ao outro, parando apenas para respirar, mordendo os lábios alheios ou distribuindo selinhos antes de retomar o contato mais profundo. Ficaram ali, as mãos passeando pelos corpos, as línguas incapazes de se separar, até que um súbito despertador os assustou e fez com que se separassem. 

-Ah,que droga. - Luhan sussurrou, puxando o telefone do bolso e desligando o alarme. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e seus lábios vermelhos, um pouco ofegante pelo contato inesperado. - Desculpe, Sehun, é o horário de um dos meus remédios...droga, eu esqueci completamente, nem peguei água.

Sehun estava tão caótico quanto Luhan. Os cabelos estavam mais bagunçados do que antes, o pescoço estava vermelho mostrando o caminho que as mãos de Luhan haviam percorrido, e demorou alguns segundos até compreender as palavras que tocaram seus ouvidos. - Ah, não tem problema...eu posso parar em uma loja de conveniência e comprar uma garrafa de água para você.

Luhan apenas assentiu, e Sehun piscou até focar os olhos e então ligou o carro e começou a dirigir pelas ruas, tentando lembrar onde havia um posto com uma loja de conveniência no caminho até a estrada que usariam para retornar para casa. Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio por não saber o que falar. Luhan se perdeu em pensamentos sobre a menina que tinha visto com Sehun e que destino ela tinha tomado, e não sabia se aquele era um bom momento para questionar sobre isso. Já Sehun tentava se concentrar no trânsito, porém sua mente só conseguia lembrá-lo dos momentos em que passou pensando no seu dançarino de cabelos cinzas, qual seria seu gosto, seu cheiro, e agora ele estava ali, sentado ao seu lado no carro, e seu gosto ainda permanecia nos lábios de Sehun. Logo um posto de gasolina entrou no caminho dos dois, e Sehun parou em frente à loja, e Luhan rapidamente tirou o cinto:

-Já volto. - disse baixo e rápido, pulando para fora do carro e batendo a porta atrás de si. 

Luhan entrou na loja e sentiu o coração sambando dentro de seu peito. Estendeu as mãos e as observou. Tremiam como se o jovem tivesse mal de parkinson, e logo eles as grudou no corpo e passou a buscar pela água. No caminho, porém, sua mente fez o favor de lembrá-lo de Chanyeol. O rapaz alto e com olhos grandes estava tentando investir em Luhan desde a primeira vez que saíram, mas o mais velho simplesmente não se sentia atraído. Tinha até desmarcado o encontro em que achou que o outro tentaria fazer uma investida mais íntima, simplesmente porque não se sentia à vontade com o outro, não sentia desejo por ele. Sehun o tinha tirado do eixo em algumas horas. Pegou uma garrafa de água e se dirigiu para o caixa. Pagou pelo produto e respirou fundo antes de voltar para o carro.

Sehun observou Luhan entrar na loja antes de afundar a cabeça no banco. O que tinha acabado de fazer ? Poderia estragar toda a sua relação com Luhan, e isso afetaria Junmyeon, que amava o professor de dança e tinha passado tanto tempo desejando retornar às aulas. Se Luhan quisesse distância, ele teria de se afastar do dançarino e garantir que Junmyeon sempre teria alguém para levar e buscar ele no estúdio, o que seria quase impossível e acabaria tendo de tirar o garoto do estúdio. Como poderia fazer isso com uma das coisas que mais dava felicidade ao sobrinho? Praguejou por ser tão estúpido e inconsequente. Teria que conversar com Luhan sobre isso e não seria uma conversa fácil de iniciar. Olhou para fora e o dançarino já estava pagando pela água. Respirou fundo. Luhan estava ali, vindo em sua direção, lindo e esplêndido como era, e talvez Sehun tivesse estragado tudo que poderia ter com o dançarino. Cada passo que Luhan dava se aproximando do carro era uma batida descompassada do coração de Sehun. Não teria como fugir da conversa.

Luhan abriu gentilmente a porta e entrou no carro, colocando o cinto antes de abrir a garrafa e pegar o pequeno frasco que tinha separado para levar os remédios no bolso, colocando-os na mão e engolindo-os em seguida. Sehun esperou até que o rapaz tivesse tomado os comprimidos, segurando a vontade de perguntar que tipo de remédio eram, e então voltou a dirigir para a rua, tirando coragem de algum lugar em sua mente para iniciar o assunto que o atormentava:

-Luhan, eu realmente não sei como dizer isso...eu me excedi e não deveria ter tomado nenhuma iniciativa, não sei qual a sua opinião em relação a isso, já que eu sou responsável por um dos seus alunos e isso meio que afeta a sua vida profissional, e eu entendo se você não quiser dar continuidade a isso, posso até mesmo dar um jeito de me afastar se for a sua vontade, mas eu não posso negar ao Junmyeon as aulas de dança, ele é apaixonado por elas e por você, e eu entendo ele completamente e não poderia de forma alguma impedi-lo de continuar praticando - Sehun tagarelava enquanto dirigia, sem perceber o risinho de canto que se formou nos lábios de Luhan.

-Não se preocupe, Sehun, eu não vou te expulsar para o outro lado do mundo ou pedir para que você pare de ir com o Junmyeon para o estúdio. Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu também estava te beijando. 

Sehun desviou os olhos da estrada para Luhan rapidamente e viu o semblante tranquilo do outro, e se permitiu acreditar que ele falava a verdade.

-Mas você ficou meio estranho depois.

-Ah,eu fiquei sem graça por ter interrompido e por causa dos remédios. Não é algo muito confortável para mim. E também...teve uma vez, um tempo atrás, que eu te vi com uma menina. Achei que ela fosse sua namorada, achei que você era hétero. Todos os eventos de hoje, inclusive você contando como meus cabelos cinzas te atraíram, me fizeram acreditar que a segunda parte do meu achismo estava errada, mas não tenho certeza quanto à primeira.

Sehun ponderou por longos segundos antes de decidir mentir: - Bom, eu tinha uma namorada. Desde que a Taeyeon…desde que eu estou cuidando do Junmyeon, nós ficamos bem distantes e passamos a nos desentender muito. Acabamos terminando há um mês. E eu já tinha reparado em você desde o primeiro dia no estúdio, mas eu juro que esse jantar era realmente para agradecer por você cuidar do Junmyeon e não porque eu queria te seduzir nem nada do tipo, é sério.

-Tudo bem. Você pode me levar em outros jantares para me seduzir depois, então. 

Os dois riram e passaram a conversar banalidades pelo resto do caminho, perguntando coisas como suas cores preferidas ou um momento marcante da infância, debatendo sobre arte. Os dois estavam um pouco tristes pela despedida quando Sehun estacionou o carro na porta da casa de Luhan. Ficaram meio sem palavras para se despedirem, mas um beijo calmo e sorrisos sinceros selaram a certeza de que aquele não seria o último encontro dos dois artistas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentem aqui o que acharam desse primeiro encontro dos dois 🧐


	11. Depois

**12 de outubro de 2019.**

  
  


Sehun acordou inebriado. O som do despertador estava verdadeiramente alto para seus ouvidos sensíveis, e a cabeça latejou um pouco com o som alto. Estendeu as mãos para alcançar o telefone e se livrar do barulho, porém não se permitiu dormir de novo, já que deveria buscar Junmyeon na casa da família Do. Levantou da cama e se obrigou a tomar um café, e então pegou o telefone para mandar uma mensagem para Luhan. Os dedos rápidos digitaram o texto e Sehun enviou, já ansioso pela resposta.

Bom dia, Lu ! Espero que tenha dormido bem. Noite passada foi incrível. Não vejo a hora de sair contigo novamente. 

8:42

A cafeteira espalhou o cheiro delicioso de café pela casa, e Sehun deliciou-se com uma caneca do líquido quente. Por um momento, aproveitou a casa silenciosa para lembrar dos momentos com Luhan. Era a primeira vez desde a morte de Taeyeon e Jongdae que Sehun realmente sentia como se seus problemas não fossem a coisa mais importante do universo e que alguém parecia divertido o suficiente para merecer sua atenção ao invés de fazê-lo desejar estar dormindo. Tudo que Luhan fazia era deixar Sehun com mais vontade de estar acordado e de ficar mais tempo com o dançarino, para descobrir tudo que fosse possível sobre ele. Por alguma razão, Luhan fazia Sehun se sentir confortável sobre a vida que levava. Ao contrário de todas as outras pessoas, Luhan o conheceu apenas depois de ter começado a cuidar de Junmyeon, então ele não sabia que o _Sehun irresponsável_ era relaxado, muito mais divertido, que saía o tempo todo e amava muito mais se dedicar à música do que o _Sehun cheio de responsabilidades_ . Luhan achava o Sehun do presente divertido, e era uma boa companhia para ajudar o músico a se tornar um pouco mais adulto. Sehun subiu as escadas para poder tomar uma ducha rápida e trocar de roupa antes de pegar o sobrinho e fazer alguma coisa com ele. Era essencial aproveitar esses poucos dias após a entrega de um projeto grande na gravadora, porque significava que ele teria um breve período de descanso antes de ser cobrado tão intensamente outra vez. A água gelada relaxou o corpo de Sehun, e lembrou-o da brisa do dia anterior, à beira do mar. O pensamento fez um sorriso brotar no rosto do jovem enquanto as lembranças dos lábios macios de Luhan preenchiam sua mente. Sehun queria muito encontrar o outro novamente, o quanto antes, para poder fazer _muito mais_ do que apenas beijá-lo. Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se numa toalha, voltando para o quarto e vestindo o primeiro par de roupas que encontrou. Conferiu no espelho se estava apresentável, pegou a chave do carro e a carteira, porém quando foi pegar o telefone percebeu que haviam duas notificações de Luhan, e seu coração acelerou antes mesmo de ler o conteúdo das mensagens. 

Bom dia, Hun! Dormi bem sim, e você ? Poxa, também não vejo a hora! Uma pena que nossos horários são tão complicados e nossas rotinas tão cheias.

9:03

Enquanto descia as escadas,digitou uma rápida resposta:

Nem fala. Acho que nossas maiores conversas serão por mensagem. Mas vou te falar assim que tiver um tempo livre e vamos marcar alguma coisa.

9:07

Sehun saiu de casa decidido. Seu caminho até Junmyeon sofreria uma alteração. O percurso era curto e quase automático para o jovem, que estacionou o carro poucos minutos depois de sair. Jessica esperava na porta e mesmo a cara confusa da garota não afetou o músico. Não havia outra saída. 

-Sehun, o que aconteceu para você aparecer aqui uma hora dessa ?

-Eu precisava muito te dizer uma coisa, Jessica, e eu sinceramente acho que você já está esperando por isso. Eu precisei de você ao meu lado em momentos difíceis e você não teve a maturidade para me apoiar, e mesmo assim ainda me cobrava por não ter tempo, por estar cansado e por não te dar atenção. A grande verdade é que eu precisava de atenção, e você não pode descer do seu narcisismo por um minuto para me notar, notar a minha dor. Eu não sei porque esperei desde aquela última briga, aquilo foi o máximo que eu podia suportar. 

-Sehun, não...eu sinto muito, eu posso mudar. 

-Você teve todas as chances, e elas passaram. E eu entendo as suas atitudes. A pessoa que você começou a namorar e o estilo de vida que você gosta não é esse. Você gostava do Sehun que podia dormir tarde todos os dias e viajar a qualquer hora, que usava todas as drogas que podia, que ligou o foda-se para o mundo. Infelizmente eu não sou mais esse Sehun, não posso ser. E você não era obrigada a continuar do meu lado. No fundo, você jamais teria capacidade para essas responsabilidades. E tudo bem. 

Lágrimas já desciam pelo rosto bonito da menina, e nem assim Sehun se abalou. A decisão já tinha sido tomada, realmente. Cada palavra que saía de sua boca era verdadeira. 

-Eu estou terminando com você, Jessica. 

Esperou alguns segundos, porém ela nada respondeu. Por fim, virou as costas e andou em direção ao carro, entrando e dando partida no mesmo. Ela continuava parada no mesmo lugar, observando os movimentos de um rapaz que ela não reconhecia. Porque era verdade que Jessica não gostava daquela vida de compromissos e obrigações que agora Sehun deveria viver. Ela não sabia como lidar com o luto do namorado, sequer era próxima da irmã dele para ter algum sentimento de tristeza. Não soube como poderia ajudar o músico, e achou que manter os hábitos de sempre seriam a solução. Claramente não era. Porém, algo na mudança repentina de Sehun atiçou sua curiosidade. O que mudou naquele momento ? 

* * *

Junmyeon entrou no carro com uma carinha um pouco abatida. Os dois acenaram mais uma vez para a família Do antes de Sehun começar a dirigir e perguntar o que havia acontecido. 

-Ah, tio Hun, é que eu fico meio chateado que outras pessoas possam ter a família inteira e a gente não. Sabe, não é que eu não goste de você cuidando de mim, na verdade eu gosto de você bem mais agora, só que eu queria poder te você, o papai e a mamãe também. Como as outras pessoas tem. 

-Eu também queria, Jun. Sua mãe era minha melhor amiga. Mesmo quando eu não estava tão perto de vocês, sua mãe era como a certeza que eu tinha de que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, eu sempre teria para onde voltar e com quem contar. E quando ela começou a namorar o Jong, nossa, eu gostei dele de cara. Seus pais eram pessoas muito especiais e foram tirados de nós muito cedo e muito injustamente. Você tem total direito de sentir falta deles. 

-Você sente falta dos seus pais, tio Hun ? 

-Eu não me lembro da minha mãe biológica. Tudo que seus avós me contaram era sobre como ela era uma mulher leal, muito dedicada e alegre. E mesmo não lembrando, eu penso sempre em honrar a memória dela. Faço questão de carregar o sobrenome que ela me deu. Já os seus avós, meus pais adotivos, eu lembro um pouco. A sua mãe tinha 19 anos quando eles faleceram, e eu tinha 6. Eu tenho memórias deles, mas eu não me lembro de ter um sentimento como você tem. De saudade. Eu não sei, acho que eu era novinho demais para entender que eles tinham me adotado, e por isso eu não entendi o que a morte deles significava. Então a sua mãe me ajudou, me criou como eu estou fazendo com você, me permitiu estudar em boas escolas e me apaixonar ainda mais pela música. Parece que estamos fadados a perder as pessoas que nos amam. 

-Eu vou perder você? 

-Eu vou fazer o possível e o impossível para estar ao seu lado sempre, meu pequeno. Agora, o que você acha de tomar um sorvete antes de ir para casa ? 

* * *

Luhan passou o dia tentando dançar e se frustrando por isso. Já era tarde da noite quando decidiu desistir. Seus músculos doíam e seus joelhos queimavam. Sua mente era um turbilhão. A noite com Sehun tinha sido tão boa que tinha lhe trazido algumas inspirações, então ele achou que não haveria nenhum mal em tentar criar - mesmo que fosse uma mini coreografia -. Não poderia estar mais enganado. A cada erro e queda seu corpo se levantava mais frágil e ele cometia mais erros, até se tornar impossível ficar de pé. O dançarino não aguentava mais viver enjaulado em um corpo que não correspondia ao anseios de sua alma. Já havia escurecido quando finalmente deixou o cômodo que fazia as vezes de estúdio em sua casa, tentando alcançar a cozinha para preparar alguma refeição. Seus planos foram interrompidos, entretanto, uma vez que suas pernas cederam e foram de encontro ao chão.

A dor era insuportável e um grito sofrido escapou da garganta de Luhan. Fez o possível para alcançar o telefone, que caíra quase ao seu lado, e discou o número de Minseok. Caixa postal. Tentou de novo. Caixa postal. Uma, duas, dez vezes. Por fim, entendeu que o outro não o atenderia. Desesperado, ligou para a pessoa que ele menos desejava que o visse daquela maneira:

-Oi tio Lu,aqui é o Junmyeon ! 

-Jun, coloca o telefone no viva voz. - disse Sehun, abafado e distante. Logo em seguida, sua voz soou clara - Oi, Luhan. Estamos nos preparando para jantar, gostaria de se juntar à nós ?

Os soluços romperam o limite dos lábios antes que o dançarino pudesse responder. A voz de Sehun soou mais próxima e preocupada:

-Luhan? O que está acontecendo ? 

-Sehun, eu preciso ir para o hospital. Eu não consigo andar. - respondeu,em meio a soluços 

-Eu vou chegar aí o mais rápido o possível. 

A ligação encerrou e Luhan se permitiu chorar. Mal tinha estado com o outro, mas tinha beijado ele, e já estava precisando de ajuda como um peso morto. Junmyeon estava com ele e eles estavam bem, se divertindo. Ele estava interrompendo a noite dos dois. Ele estava sendo inconveniente. Sem saber o que fazer, se arrastou para alcançar a porta e destranca-lá, afastando se em seguida para garantir que Sehun não o acertasse ao abri-la. Cada movimento parecia acender uma nova chama, e a queimação já subia até seus quadris. Começou a chorar novamente. Odiava aquilo. Odiava aquele corpo fraco e impotente, odiava precisar de ajuda e odiava a dor. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo passou chorando e nem mesmo como Sehun passou pela portaria, e pode perceber o desespero dele ao encontrar aquela situação. 

-Meu Deus, Luhan, o que aconteceu ? O que eu faço ? 

-Precisa me levar até o Hospital Central. Eles vão saber o que fazer quando eu chegar lá. Depois disso, não precisa ficar comigo. Volte para o Junmyeon. 

-Não vou deixar você. - o músico sussurrou, e Luhan sentiu seu corpo ser levantado e carregado. Depois, descobriria que Sehun ainda se lembrou de pegar seus documentos e o telefone antes de pegá-lo, além de ter sido capaz de trancar a porta. Todo o caminho desde o elevador, no carro e até o hospital foi resumido em desespero para Luhan. Conforme seu corpo definhava, uma crise de ansiedade se abatia sobre ele, e não havia nenhum resquício de sanidade. Ele podia ouvir Sehun falando, porém não compreendia bem o que dizia. Algumas palavras soltas foram registradas pela mente alucinada de Luhan. “Dor”, “medo”,”calma”, “longe”, “sempre”, “tempo”. Depois, Luhan sentiu seu corpo ser puxado mais uma vez e mais vozes abstratas estavam ao seu redor. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos. Era tudo um grande borrão. Soube que tinha aplicado algum remédio quando sua mente pareceu clarear, depois de muito tempo, enquanto a voz de Sehun se tornava mais clara para ele. A dor ainda era forte demais, e não sabia quanto tempo ficaria acordado. Seus olhos se abriram o suficiente para ver a imagem mais peculiar de sua vida: Sehun estava vestido com um moletom largo e estava visivelmente abalado, e se esforçava tanto para gritar que era possível ver saliências por todo seu pescoço. 

-Eu não vou sair do lado dele, vocês podem ter certeza disso! Ele é meu namorado e eu não dou a mínima para o que os malditos papéis dizem, eu vou com ele para onde for ! 

E então não conseguiu mais manter seus olhos abertos. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Sehun não sabia o que era mais desconfortável. O bipe das máquinas ou o som do helicóptero, que ainda zumbia em sua mente. Luhan tinha razão, ao chegar ao hospital eles rapidamente o reconheceram e iniciaram um protocolo que Sehun nunca antes tinha visto. Ligaram para uma equipe de médicos em Seul, administraram remédios intravenosos em Luhan e providenciaram um helicóptero para levá-lo até a capital. Sehun precisou garantir seu lugar como acompanhante aos berros, dizendo coisas que nem pensou direito. Tudo que conseguia pensar era nos gritos de Luhan, em seu choro sofrido e no constrangimento que sua voz carregava quando ele pediu por socorro. Quando chegaram em Seul, o grupo de médicos os recebeu e levou Luhan, agora desacordado, para exames e para uma posterior cirurgia. Usaram termos técnicos que Sehun não entendeu bem, mas o mantiveram informado. Para a surpresa de Sehun, o psicólogo de Luhan também havia sido acionado, e Minseok chegou no hospital quando o dançarino estava no meio da cirurgia. Ele falou pouco com Sehun, mas tentou tranquilizá-lo. As horas pareceram infinitas e já amanhecia quando Luhan foi levado para uma unidade da CTI para ser mantido em observação. Deixaram Sehun vê-lo por pouco tempo, e o aquela imagem só abalou mais seu coração. Luhan parecia indefeso ligado a tantos fios e tubos, com um cano passando por sua boca e garganta. O tom pálido do hospital fazia o parecer um doente terminal, e o barulho das máquinas irritou profundamente Sehun. Percebeu que existia parte de verdade no que gritou nos corredores do Hospital Central. Ele desejava aprofundar sua relação com Luhan, conhecer mais o outro e cuidar dele, e não o deixaria enquanto ele não acordasse. Mesmo à noite, a governanta e os outros funcionários aceitaram a tarefa de cuidar de Junmyeon visto o desespero de Sehun. O músico já havia avisado que faltaria no estúdio e garantiu que seus compromissos não fossem um problema. Ele precisava estar focado em ajudar Luhan, em entender o que tinha acontecido. O relógio marcava 10:39 quando finalmente Minseok voltou para falar com ele. 

-Sehun,o Luhan acordou há algum tempo. Eles fizeram os procedimentos de rotina e o transferiram para um quarto privado. Ele já passou pela minha avaliação e está estável,por enquanto. Ele solicitou a sua presença ao saber que você não tinha saído de perto dele. Pode ir e conversar com ele,mas tente não parecer assustado e nem estressar muito ele. Tudo pode comprometer a recuperação. 

O músico apenas assentiu e então foi guiado por uma enfermeira até o quarto, passando por corredores e subindo alguns andares de elevador. Bateu suavemente antes de entrar, e encontrou Luhan sentado, apoiado por travesseiros, já sem o tubo na garganta porém ainda conectado a várias máquinas. Suas pernas estavam imobilizadas por longas talas e Sehun entendeu o que Minseok disse sobre parecer assustado. Estar no quarto não significava que ele tinha melhorado, apenas que ele estava consciente. Forçou uma expressão menos preocupada. 

-Luhan, eu fiquei tão preocupado. Não deixei que me fizessem ficar longe de você até que me obrigaram a esperar quando você entrou em cirurgia. Mas eu fiquei esperando mes- começou, porém foi interrompido pelo mais velho 

-Você precisa ir embora, Sehun. Obrigado por me levar até o hospital, mas eu fui claro em dizer que não deveria ter ficado comigo. - a voz estava rouca e falhava. Sehun teve certeza que seu semblante estava incrédulo ao ouvir aquelas palavras. 

-Não, eu não vou embora. 

-Eu não estou pedindo. Eu não preciso que você fique aqui me vendo desse jeito, nós não temos intimidade para isso e eu não vou ficar parecendo um deficiente paralisado que precisa de cuidados. 

Sehun entendeu imediatamente o que estava acontecendo. Ele já havia reagido assim antes. Seja lá qual fosse a razão para o incidente de Luhan, ela tinha raízes profundas que o transtornavam. Sua reação desarmou a tentativa de Luhan de afastá-lo.

  
  


-Ela tomou três tiros. A minha irmã. Ela não era minha irmã biológica, mas sim adotiva. A minha mãe era funcionária dos pais dela e teve um câncer terminal. Eu era muito pequeno e não me lembro de nenhum detalhe. Os Kim me acolheram, adotaram como filho e me criaram, até que faleceram vítima da idade avançada. A Taeyeon, já mais velha, assumiu toda a responsabilidade e me criou. Ela era a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo. Ela e o Jongdae pediram para eu ficar com o Junmyeon por um fim de semana, no início de janeiro, para poderem passear. Eles viajaram para a ilha de Jeju e tinham alugado um carro, um modelo caro da BMW. Estavam voltando de um restaurante quando pararam em um sinal e foram surpreendidos pelos bandidos. Eles não estavam resistindo, mas mesmo assim os assaltantes não hesitaram em atirar depois que eles saíram do carro. A Taeyeon levou três tiros e o Jongdae cinco. Tudo foi filmado pelas câmeras da ilha. Os bandidos largaram o carro num porto e fugiram de barco, e a polícia nunca os achou. Foi uma fatalidade, um caso que nunca acontece, mas aconteceu com eles. Foi assim que eu recebi a guarda do Junmyeon. Eles tinham deixado tudo muito claro em documentos desde que o menino nasceu. Existe uma conta com toda a herança dele, e eu só precisei trabalhar um pouco mais para poder garantir que o emprego de todos os funcionários da casa Kim fossem mantidos, além da escola do Junmyeon e algumas mordomias. 

Luhan o encarava, os lábios entreabertos, o choque estampado. 

-Não estou te contando isso para roubar sua cena, Luhan. Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém, mas eu me sinto confortável em partilhar com você. Eu não sei porque essa situação está te incomodando tanto, e você não precisa me contar se não ficar confortável, mas não tente me expulsar porque eu não vou te deixar. 

-Mas o Junmyeon…

-Está sob os cuidados da governanta, não se preocupe. 

Luhan não respondeu, e Sehun se sentou no pequeno sofá que havia para os acompanhantes. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por horas, atormentados apenas pelos sons das máquinas que estavam presas à Luhan. O almoço foi servido por volta de 13 horas e Sehun aceitou de bom grado a refeição de acompanhante. Luhan estava perdido em pensamentos. Sua mente continuava projetando a imagem de Sehun gritando no hospital, o fato de que ele compartilhara algo difícil da sua vida apenas para que Luhan soubesse o quanto o outro confiava nele. Falar sobre o acidente era algo muito difícil e os batimentos cardíacos aceleravam e eram dedicados imediatamente conforme o dançarino pensava sobre isso. Respirou fundo antes de começar a falar. 

-Eu sofri um acidente. Em 2014. Eu estava em Londres com a Companhia e, depois de uma apresentação bem sucedida, eu saí para comemorar com alguns amigos. Nós ficamos bêbados e, em um determinado momento, um cachecol que eu usava caiu na rua e eu voltei para pegar. Estava nevando. Eu só me lembro do que me contaram depois. Uma camada de gelo tinha se formado no chão, e um carro perdeu o controle perto de onde eu estava, e acabou deslizando pela pista e me acertando. O carro passou por cima das minhas pernas e esmagou os meus pés. No total, eu tive lesões no nervo ciático, rompi tendões das duas pernas e quebrei os dois tornozelos, além de ter fraturado a clavícula. Para a minha sorte, médicos muito bons me atenderam, ou eu poderia ter perdido as pernas. Entretanto, as lesões foram muito extensas e as sequelas eram inevitáveis. Eu não iria conseguir dançar nunca mais. Aquilo foi para mim o mesmo que se eu tivesse morrido. Eu fiquei semanas preso numa cama de hospital e depois sofri por mais semanas numa fisioterapia que só me causava mais dor. E aí apareceu o primeiro teste clínico. Era simples, sobre reabilitação pós acidentes, e poderia ser uma solução para o meu caso. Decidi participar e isso resultou em novas cirurgias, mais fisioterapia, mais remédios. Recuperei apenas alguns movimentos básicos. Então um novo estudo surgiu, e outro após esse. Eu participei de cinco, no total. Os últimos dois foram completamente inúteis, e eu não consegui voltar a dançar. Apenas ganhei novas cicatrizes horrendas e lembranças que eu preferia não ter. Um dos amigos que estava comigo na noite do acidente...bem, ele não era _apenas_ um amigo. Nós éramos uma espécie estranha de parceiros na época e, como você está fazendo agora, ele insistiu em participar de tudo ao meu lado, acreditando que o apoio dele poderia me ajudar. A companhia exigiu o retorno dele ao fim do quinto teste, o segundo a dar errado, alegando que não havia mais esperança no meu retorno. Ou ele voltava para os palcos ou ficava comigo, e isso significava perder os palcos. A dúvida foi tão grande e a indecisão tamanha, que com a minha carência e a pressão da Companhia ele simplesmente surtou. Um dia, ele ficou comigo em casa e passou o dia todo ao meu lado, normalmente, até que disse que precisava ver uma coisa no antigo apartamento dele. Ele foi até lá e se jogou do décimo andar. Eu fui consumido pela culpa e não aguentei ficar na Europa, eu precisava me distanciar ao máximo de lá. Também não podia voltar para casa, afinal a minha família sempre foi contra a dança e só iria apontar o que essa _paixão infantil_ tinha me tirado. Eu decidi vir para a Coreia mas sabia que o ritmo agitado de Seul não me permitiria viver bem. Então, fui para a pequena cidade que chamamos de lar. Comecei a me tratar com o Minseok e acabei evoluindo um pouco, até que decidi abrir o estúdio. Lá é o mais perto que eu consigo estar da dança. As aulas que dou são muito básicas e não exigem muito de mim ou do meu corpo, então consigo sobreviver bem a elas. Vez ou outra eu tento dançar de verdade, fazer os saltos que arrancavam suspiros da plateia, e o resultado nunca é bom, mas nunca tinha sido tão desastroso quanto ontem. Era para o Minseok me atender, mas ele não atendeu e eu não tive escolha a não ser ligar para você, porque eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Mas eu não posso te colocar nessa situação, Sehun. Eu não posso passar por isso outra vez. Não posso ver os olhares de desejo se tornarem de repulsa ao meu corpo retalhado e nem de pena quando as minhas pernas falharem. Eu prefiro me lembrar de você como o Sehun que se apaixonou pelo dançarino de cabelos cinzas que um dia eu fui. Hoje, sou apenas uma sombra dele, e não posso ver você se decepcionar quando descobrir isso. Eu preciso que você vá embora. 

Sehun fitou Luhan por muito tempo. Ele entendia cada palavra. Ainda assim, não podia concordar. 

-Eu não vou embora, Luhan. Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com esse outro cara, mas eu não sou ele. Eu tenho um motivo muito importante para resistir me esperando em casa. E, sinceramente, eu quero estar aqui quando você se recuperar e, então, levar você para casa comigo. Eu quero te conquistar com minhas músicas bregas e provar mais da sua comida extraordinária. Quero fazer você se apaixonar por mim e quero me apaixonar por você. Quero te pedir em namoro um dia, deitado na cama com você. Quero que você esteja presente em cada segundo que eu puder partilhar contigo. Eu não vou embora. 

  
  


Uma lágrima percorreu o rosto do rapaz acamado, e ele não respondeu, apenas assentiu repetidamente, e Sehun se deu por satisfeito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam dessas revelações ?   
> Era o que vocês esperavam ?   
> Me contem um pouco !


	12. Inesperado

**28 de outubro de 2019.**

Luhan tinha passado oito dias no hospital. Sehun não deixou seu lado em nenhum deles, mas não voltaram a conversar sobre os fantasmas do passado, apenas passando tempo juntos. O mais novo falava dos sonhos que tinha e das coisas que desejava conquistar. Eles jogavam cartas e assistiam filmes na televisão, e teve um dia que ficaram apenas ouvindo música. Embora Sehun tivesse objeções, Luhan insistiu em voltar para o próprio apartamento quando saiu do hospital. Não retornou às aulas, e ficava em casa a maior parte do tempo. Minseok passou a visitá-lo três vezes na semana para realizar um acompanhamento mais próximo. Sehun dormiu lá todos os dias durante a primeira semana, mas o dançarino disse que precisava de espaço. Não é que a companhia de Sehun fosse um problemas, pelo contrário, ele realmente estava impressionado com a personalidade do mais novo e eles até trocavam alguns beijos e carícias mais _necessitadas_ de vez em quando, embora Luhan sempre acabasse chateado porque Sehun tinha vontade de ver Luhan, enquanto o dançarino sempre se escondia apagando as luzes. A questão é que ele precisava ficar sozinho e sentir que conseguia se virar. Naquele momento, entrava no chuveiro aproveitando a sensação de conseguir manter-se de pé. Deixou a mente vazia por um momento e apenas aproveitou a deliciosa sensação que percorria cada nervo de seu corpo. Por fim, decidiu olhar para suas cicatrizes. No pé direito, elas começavam próximo ao osso proeminente de seu calcanhar e chegavam até metade da canela. Já no esquerdo era um pouco pior, uma vez que as marcas começavam no pé de Luhan e estendiam-se como ravinas até quase a altura de seus joelhos. Eram várias e de diferentes tipos: grossas, vermelhas, com queloide, arroxeadas e extensas. Ninguém o observava, mas Luhan estava envergonhado. A simples memória do pedido de Sehun para vê-lo,tocá-lo com as luzes acesas para que pudesse ver seu corpo - e, consequentemente, os pedaços de si que nem ele próprio tinha capacidade de olhar - fazia seus pelos se arrepiarem e seu rosto ficar vermelho. Envergonhado por ser um retalho humano, por mesmo se submetendo a tantas diferentes tentativas não ter atingido um resultado vitorioso. No fundo, sentia-se um desistente, como se o fato de que não conseguira voltar para os palcos fosse sua culpa. Acreditava que a culpa era dele, de ter atravessado a rua sem olhar direito, de estar mais bêbado do que deveria, de não ter mantido uma boa alimentação ao longo da recuperação, até mesmo de selecionar mal os experimentos dos quais fazia parte, de estar ocupado demais com a própria dor para perceber os indícios do que Kai planejava. Por mais que a vida que vivesse atualmente fosse boa, Luhan não estava satisfeito. Nada era como estar novamente em um palco. Nada era como receber aplausos e críticas te elogiando,dizendo quão incrível e extraordinário é o seu trabalho. 

E Luhan sentia muita falta de ser uma estrela. 

  
  


Respirou fundo. Sua mente estava se perdendo e poderia ter uma crise se isso acontecesse realmente. Fez uma anotação mental de avisar Minseok sobre mais uma disparada de pensamentos e adrenalina em seu cérebro. Desligou o chuveiro e saiu, enrolando-se em uma toalha felpuda e quentinha. Por um momento, pensou que aquela vida pacata podia ser algo que ele gostasse. Não tinha que fazer tudo correndo, não tinha prazos e cobranças surrealistas berrando em seus ouvidos. Podia tirar um momentos ou dois para apreciar o céu, degustar um bom café e até mesmo sentir o toque macio de uma toalha contra sua pele sensível. Durante anos não pode fazer isso. E talvez, em outras circunstâncias, Luhan realmente amasse a vida que levava. Mas como poderia amar uma vida se outra ainda estava incompleta em seu passado ? Vestiu-se com roupas quentes e, principalmente, que escondessem aquilo que ele mesmo não era capaz de ver ou lidar. Caminhou para a cozinha, pensando no que iria preparar para comer, e esquentou uma sobra do dia anterior composta por carne de porco, principalmente, e então pegou o prato e sentou no sofá, colocando qualquer programa bobo para passar na televisão. Enquanto isso, abriu a tela do notebook para rever algumas coisas do estúdio, conferir e-mails e olhar as redes sociais. O telefone apitou com a chegada de uma nova mensagem, desviando sua atenção por um momento. O nome de Sehun aparecia junto à prévia da mensagem: “hoje senti vontade de estar perto...” Luhan sorriu, porém algo na tela do computador chamou sua atenção e desviou seu foco. O dançarino sentiu o queixo ir abrindo a cada linha que lia, ainda incrédulo. 

De: setorortopedico@laboratoriokhan.com

Para: luhan@studio1.com

Assunto: Tratamento experimental para recuperação de tendões 

Olá, Luhan. Aqui é a equipe ortopédica do Laboratório Khan, um laboratório alemão de pesquisa em novos avanços médicos. Recentemente iniciamos a fase de testes em uma pesquisa sobre a regeneração de tendões, e acreditamos que o seu caso possa ter bons resultados com o tratamento. Seu histórico médico nos foi enviando pelo Dr. Aaron Becker, acreditando que poderia ser uma nova esperança na sua luta. Sabemos que há algum tempo você não busca novas opções, porém todos os indícios apontam que o seu caso pode ser revertido com a metodologia que estamos adotando. Para mais informações e a resposta a respeito da sua participação, entre em contato respondendo este e-mail. No caso de nenhuma resposta até o dia 16 de dezembro, sua vontade será considerada de não participar da fase de testes. 

Atenciosamente e aguardando o retorno, 

Dr. Klaus Schimidt

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**1º de novembro de 2019.**

Luhan estava sentado no sofá marrom, e externava seus pensamentos para Minseok. 

\- Não sei bem como estou me sentindo, e toda vez que tento pensar sobre o assunto eu sinto que vou enlouquecer. Eu estou muito feliz de que as coisas com o Sehun estejam dando certo, que ele esteja preocupado comigo e até mesmo que nós estejamos nos dando tão bem. Mas eu estou muito incomodado com a atenção que ele está me dando e sinto um pouco de receio em tudo isso. Eu não posso arriscar perder mais alguém, e seria egoísmo demais manter Sehun só para mim e provar Junmyeon da criação que ele merece. E aí veio o convite do novo tratamento experimental e eu realmente estou perdido e só de pensar eu já fico angustiado, porque eles foram claros em dizer que não sabem quanto tempo vai durar e que eu devo estar na Alemanha durante todo o processo. Para ser sincero, eu não sei se quero um novo tratamento. Eu sinto muita falta das coisas que era capaz de fazer, mas eu sei o que um tratamento experimental significa. Serão novas cicatrizes, novas cirurgias, um tempão de fisioterapia, e isso tudo pode não funcionar e eu só voltar para cá ainda mais pirado do que quando eu cheguei. Se eu conseguir voltar para cá. Talvez eu nunca consiga voltar para o Sehun se eu for embora. E eu fico me sentindo todo indeciso sobre essa merda, mas ontem eu procurei preço de passagem para Berlim e conversei sobre datas com os médicos. Eu teria que ir ainda esse ano, antes do Natal. Não sei se vou conseguir. Sehun e eu estamos indo tão bem, e eu estou feliz com tudo que eu construí que simplesmente dar as costas para tudo, encontrar alguém para gerenciar o estúdio na minha ausência...parece tudo tão complicado. Ao mesmo tempo, eu fico olhando para os quadros dessa parede. Eu era muito feliz dançando, e mesmo hoje em dia nada gera uma sensação como estar nos palcos gerava. Parte de mim sente falta de estar diante de um holofote recebendo aplausos. De ser a estrela. Eu sinto falta do glamour. E eu nunca vou reconquistar isso do jeito que estou, e para isso valeria um novo tratamento. 

\- Por que você não faz uma lista de prós e contras e decide o que fazer ? 

\- Acho que é a melhor opção. 

\- Eu vou também alterar um pouco sua medicação, aumentar os calmantes. Você fica confortável com isso ?

\- Sim. 

\- Tudo bem. Eu realmente acredito que você deva pesar o que você acha que vai ser melhor para você. Embora eu perceba que o relacionamento com Sehun esteja te fazendo muito bem, sua vida não se resume a isso. Se você sente falta dos palcos e acredita que esse tratamento é o caminho para retornar para eles, então você deve pensar muito bem. Porém, o que te dá mais felicidade ? Passar por um novo tratamento e talvez voltar as palcos ou continuar aqui, com o estúdio e com Sehun ? Essa é a pergunta que você precisa responder. 

Os olhos castanhos de Minseok olhavam Luhan como se pudessem ver sua alma. 

Afinal,o que Luhan considerava mais valioso? Sehun ? O estúdio ? Os palcos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que será que o Luhan vai escolher ?  
> 🧐


	13. Caos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A recomendação para esse capítulo é de lágrimas. E a música “Too good at goodbyes”, que está na [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38APsz0iLd9Z9JT6caQx1l?si=ULBrvVykT9y4-ArayK46uA).

**7 de novembro de 2019.**

  
Sehun estava colocando a roupa para visitar Luhan. Desde o incidente em que o dançarino tinha ligado para ele, o jovem não conseguia confiar em deixá-lo sozinho. Em alguns dias, dormia em casa e passava lá para tomar café ou almoçar, e em outros chegava na hora do jantar e dormia por lá. No início, Luhan havia ficado muito angustiado por conta de Junmyeon, mas o tio até mesmo levou o sobrinho para visitar o professor de dança em algumas ocasiões, de forma a tentar amenizar essa sensação constante que o outro tinha de que Sehun estava abandonando suas responsabilidades com o sobrinho. O que o dançarino parecia não enxergar era que a presença dele tornava Sehun mais responsável e até mesmo mais atento. A cada dia notava os sinais de Junmyeon, se o sobrinho estava feliz ou triste, e conversava com ele sobre os mais variados assuntos, desde matérias no colégio e quais amiguinhos ele gostava mais até coisas mais profundas, como os sentimentos de luto que o pequeno estava sentindo. Luhan sequer notava a influência que ele teve quando Sehun decidiu marcar sessões semanais de terapia para Junmyeon, percebendo o quanto aquilo ajudava o parceiro. Sehun tentava ser positivo. A recuperação de Luhan estava indo bem, mas os médicos temiam que a inflamação em seu nervo ciático tivesse alcançado um ponto em que ele simplesmente sentiria dor todos os dias, sentado, andando ou dançando, e ele teria que controlar com remédios mas muito provavelmente não haveria melhora. A notícia não deixou o humor do paciente muito bom, é claro, então Sehun estava se esforçando para mostrar para Luhan que a vida poderia ser mais do que dar aula de balé para crianças - ou mesmo, mais do que os palcos que o mais velho sentia tanta falta. A verdade é que conhecer Luhan estava sendo uma experiência maravilhosa para Sehun. A preocupação que ele teve em contratar uma professora substituta, mais uma menina para ficar na recepção e até mesmo estava atento ao fato de que precisaria de alguém para gerenciar algumas coisas para ele enquanto não pudesse voltar a se mexer ativamente - ou enquanto não encontrasse o analgésico e a dosagem corretos. Mesmo assim, o dançarino fez questão de ver tudo o quanto antes, e mesmo enquanto ainda estava no hospital já tinha lançado uma nota para os pais, comunicando seu afastamento por “razões médicas”. Além disso, coisas pequenas do cotidiano de Luhan conquistavam o coração de Sehun, como o fato de que sua proteína preferida é frango, que ele sempre toma banho quente o suficiente para derreter a pele, ou como quando eles se beijavam e o dançarino gostava de ficar apenas dando leves selares nos lábios de Sehun. Com a convivência que tiveram naqueles dias, Sehun teve a certeza de que queria Luhan ao seu lado. Não via razão para apressar as coisas, afinal, tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento e por mais que a influência do outro o ajudasse com o sobrinho, ainda era uma rotina um tanto quanto nova e que precisava passar por ajustes até ser plenamente funcional. Com o tempo, cada coisa estaria devidamente no seu lugar e ele, Luhan e Junmyeon poderiam formar uma família. 

O pensamento aqueceu seu coração e o fez sorrir. Estava pronto para sair quando seu telefone tocou, chamando sua atenção. A cada palavra seu coração se partia um pouco.

Querido Sehun, essa mensagem está sendo uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu já fiz. Mas eu jamais conseguiria fazer pessoalmente, e nós dois ficaríamos presos. Eu sou muito grato por tudo que você tem feito por mim, mas eu não posso ficar prendendo você. Nossa aproximação estava mexendo muito comigo, e chegaria um ponto em que eu ia me apegar tanto que jamais conseguiria deixar você viver sem mim. E você precisa viver sem mim, Sehun. Você já tem uma vida muito complicada por si só, e embora você esteja se saindo muito bem, eu não posso permitir que arrisque tudo simplesmente porque sou egoísta e quero você ao meu lado. Você merece uma vida incrível, Sehun, mesmo que não seja a vida que você imaginou quando era mais novo. Eu tenho certeza que você vai criar o Junmyeon extraordinariamente bem, e que em breve você vai poder se dedicar apenas ao seu estúdio de música e isso vai te dar mais tranquilidade. 

Algumas semanas atrás eu recebi um e-mail me convidando para um novo teste clínico, na Alemanha. Por sorte, eu comprei um apartamento em Berlim numa época em que a Companhia ficou numa apresentação fixa durante alguns meses, e nunca me desfiz dele. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu vou ficar fora, e nem mesmo se eu vou voltar um dia. Cada momento com você foi extraordinário, Sehun. Você está marcado no meu coração.   
20:12

O músico não teve reação. Seu cérebro assimilava as palavras de Luhan. Ele tinha sido convidado para um tratamento na Alemanha e não tinha contado. Sehun estava mexendo com ele. Ele estava indo embora. Como ele poderia ir embora assim ? Sehun discou o número, e ligou tantas vezes que perdeu as contas. Pegou o carro e foi até o prédio de Luhan, na esperança de o mais velho ainda não ter ido. Tocou o interfone algumas vezes, olhou as janelas de todos os ângulos possíveis. Não havia sinal de Luhan. Era quase como se ele nunca tivesse existido, embora as fotos que os dois tinham tirado ainda estivessem no celular de Sehun. O jovem sentiu-se perdido, sem ar. Caminhou lentamente para o carro, e iniciou o caminho de volta para casa. Luhan tinha ido embora. 

_Luhan tinha deixado Sehun._

* * *

Os dedos de Luhan ainda tremiam depois de digitar a mensagem. Estava no aeroporto, preparando-se para entrar no avião que o levaria para longe dali - para longe da vida pacata, do estúdio que tinha suas ideias e escolhas, para longe de Sehun - e era o último minuto que teria antes das próximas 13 horas de viagem para poder se despedir do músico. Essa tinha sido a parte mais difícil. Fechar o notebook para que ele não visse a troca de e-mails entre ele e a equipe médica, imprimir as passagens e guarda-lás antes que ele aparecesse. No fundo, Luhan sentia vontade de pedir para Sehun ir consigo. Queria dizer como o strudel da padaria da esquina do seu apartamento era o mais gostoso que já tinha comido e que eles precisavam ir no Museu do Holocausto, e viajar até Munique. Mas não podia. Não podia ser egoísta de achar que a vida de Sehun poderia se adaptar à sua. O mais novo tinha que cuidar do sobrinho e tinha sonhos muito diferentes dos de Luhan. Seu coração pesava a cada passo que dava para se aproximar do embarque, mas não tinha escolha. Ele precisava tentar esse teste. Não poderia se permitir sentir dor pela vida inteira sem esgotar todas as outras opções. Precisava tentar. A aeromoça sorriu gentilmente, conferiu sua passagem e o passaporte, e então liberou a entrada de Luhan no voo. Havia uma certa calma no comportamento do dançarino, trazida pela certeza de que escolher o tratamento era a única solução possível para a encruzilhada em que estava. Afinal, por mais que ele pudesse se afeiçoar por Sehun e aprender a conviver com ele, passar uma vida inteira aprisionado em um corpo que não corresponderia aos seus anseios e que estaria sempre em dor, isso não seria uma vida e sim um martírio. Sentou-se na poltrona, colocou os fones de ouvido e passou a ouvir a música lenta que tocava. Pouco mais de vinte minutos depois, o avião decolava e Luhan se despedia se de tudo aquilo que tinha sido sua vida nos últimos três anos. Por um segundo seus olhos marejaram enquanto a paisagem de Seul ficava para trás, e todas as boas lembranças surgiram em sua mente. Manteve-se firme, fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela música, sabendo que quando acordasse estaria em outro mundo. 


	14. Berlim

**8 de novembro de 2019.**

  
Luhan adentrou o pequeno apartamento que comprara,anos antes,e seus joelhos cederam antes que pudesse dar dois passos. As lágrimas romperam as barreiras de seus olhos e explodiram numa cachoeira,acompanhando os soluços que teimaram em sair de seus lábios. As mãos foram para o rosto,sem saber ao certo de quem ele precisava esconder a emoção que jorrava de seu peito. O choro incessante seguiu por minutos a fio,cada lágrima e cada soluço trazendo mais dor e amargura. Muito tempo se passou até que o jovem enfim se controlasse,porém ele não se moveu. Permaneceu ali,sentado no chão,com as mãos cobrindo os olhos. Não era capaz de olhar. Preferiu aceitar as ilusões que sua mente sempre lhe pregava, e se viu novamente na Coreia, quando começou a fugir dos fantasmas de seu passado. Viu o prédio condenado naquela rua movimentada do centro, os papéis para a compra do terreno e o projeto do arquiteto. Viu o dia de inauguração do estúdio e viu a imagem refletida da primeira vez em que dançou depois de Londres. Viu o consultório de Minseok, a poltrona marrom em que costumava se sentar e até mesmo a máquina de café que já tinha lhe rendido tantas xícaras. Porém sua mente deu um grande salto no tempo e mostrou lhe Sehun, na noite em que o músico o levou para Busan e os dois estavam dançando e batucando conforme as músicas que tocavam no rádio. Então novos flashes de Sehun apareceram: a primeira vez que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos bagunçados entrou no estúdio, e o dia em que apareceu na porta de Luhan, cansado e preocupado. Mais uma vez,voltou à noite de Busan. As mãos de Sehun gesticulando conforme ele falava e seu sorriso contando sobre o pequeno show que tinha feito na cidade litorânea tantos anos antes. Sua memória focou em seus lábios,quando Sehun ficou próximo demais enquanto bebiam em seu apartamento e riam. O corpo magro deitado em seu sofá,ressonando levemente enquanto era embalado pelo sono. Então,assim como na primeira vez, a mente de Luhan abriu uma porta no passado: o que teria sido diferente se,naquela noite, Luhan tivesse olhado para o belo guitarrista da banda que tocou após o show de dança ao invés de olhar para o dançarino moreno que estava sentado no bar? Se Luhan tivesse escolhido Sehun tantos anos antes, ao invés de Kai, quem ele seria hoje ? Sua pele seria marcada por cicatrizes que ele não aguentaria olhar ? 

É claro que o dançarino não tinha as respostas para essas perguntas. Ele poderia jamais ter tido uma carreira,se tornado amargurado e infeliz, e decepcionado com Sehun por não lhe proporcionar a vida que ele merecia. Sehun poderia nunca ter recebido a guarda de Junmyeon. Eles sequer poderiam realmente ter tido alguma coisa além de uma troca de olhares. Respirou fundo. Se não tivesse olhado para Kai naquela noite, Luhan não teria conhecido e conquistado o mundo. Não teria sentido a energia do palco percorrer suas veias e nublar seus pensamentos. Não teria comprado o apartamento em que se encontrava agora, ou mesmo aprendido as línguas e conhecido as culturas dos países que passou. O passado não mudaria mais. Era como era. Mesmo que revivesse aquela noite em sua mente mil vezes,ainda assim seus lábios teriam sido atraídos pelos de Kai muito antes de seus olhos cogitarem se virar para Sehun. O acidente de Londres não se apagaria com a criação de hipóteses em sua mente. As cicatrizes, quase queimaduras em sua pele delicada, estariam sempre lhe acompanhando,lembrando de cada momento de tortura,até o fim de seus dias. Respirou fundo mais uma vez antes de tirar as mãos dos olhos. Percorreu rapidamente o pequeno apartamento. Estava exatamente como se lembrava,porém um pouco mais empoeirado. Não ia à Berlim há tempo suficiente para esquecer dos detalhes,mas era impossível. Sabia que o quadro acima da cabeceira da cama estaria torto e que a chaleira azul estaria em cima da boca esquerda e da frente no fogão. Sabia que,se abrisse a janela,poderia sentir o cheiro dos assados da padaria da esquina e o som dos estudantes passando para ir para o colégio duas ruas depois. Berlim não mudara, mas Luhan sim. Ele já não era o jovem sonhador que vivera ali anos antes, treinando cada vez mais para se destacar entre os demais. Agora,o sonho tinha sido substituído pela ansiedade,os olhares ao espelho que lhe refletia trocados pelas luzes dos faróis que ainda queimavam suas pálpebras todas as vezes que fechava os olhos. 

Não soube dizer quanto tempo passou em meio aos seus devaneios,e nem ao certo se era dia ou noite quando decidiu deixar se vencer pelo peso do cansaço e jogar o corpo na cama como ela estava,mesmo que a poeira dos últimos anos fosse entupir seu nariz. Naquele momento,Luhan simplesmente se deixou levar. 

  
  


* * *

Acordou com um gosto ruim na boca e um pouco dolorido. Girou na cama e se voltou para a janela fechada.Ao abrir os olhos,a poeira levantada com seu movimento dançava a sua frente,mas o rapaz pouco ligou. Se esticou para abrir a cortina,que revelou a luz forte do dia,e abriu a janela,que lhe trouxe os sons e cheiros que sempre trazia. Luhan fechou os olhos e apreciou por um momento. Morou em Berlim por pouco menos do que um ano. Mesmo assim, foi tempo suficiente para viver boas experiências na Alemanha. O jovem viajou para outras cidades, e até mesmo outros países fronteiriços, como Polônia, Suíça e Áustria. Conheceu todos os bons restaurantes e até mesmo alguns nem tão reconhecidos, porém tão extraordinários quanto. Era um tempo em que a vida era mais leve. Na época, Luhan apenas se esforçava para melhorar o desempenho no palco, aumentando as práticas de exercícios de flexibilidade e intensificando os treinos de força, tornando-se capaz de aliar habilidade, capacidade e leveza aos seus movimentos. Ainda não tinha um momento solo nas apresentações, e lutava para conquistar sua vaga,sabendo que era completamente capaz de se tornar um destaque. Tanto tempo depois, pôde comprovar que estava certo. Cada minuto treinando valeu pelos segundos no palco, que pareciam infinitos. Nenhuma das drogas que tinha usado em toda a vida chegava aos pés da sensação deliciosa do holofote refletindo sua pele enquanto o corpo e a mente uniam-se na mais bela demonstração de arte. 

  
  


Respirou fundo, e o saboroso aroma continuava no ar. Finalmente teve a coragem de levantar da cama e caminhar até o banheiro pequeno, encarando-se no espelho manchado. As feições de Luhan externavam o que percorria suas veias: cansaço e dor. Escovou os dentes e procurou os comprimidos que chamava de café da manhã. Tomou-os com o resto da água que tinha trazido do aeroporto e sentiu o leve gosto da pasta de dentes refrescar sua garganta. Olhou ao redor e fez uma pequena lista mental de tudo que deveria fazer. Desde faxinar toda a casa até ir no mercado, incluindo talvez comprar algumas peças de roupas mais adequadas ao clima germânico. Olhou rapidamente o telefone, mas não abriu nenhuma notificação. A quantidade de ligações e mensagens de Sehun abalavam muito seus sentimentos. Uma lágrima escapou, mas Luhan se controlou pois não poderia ter outro surto como o da noite anterior. Tinha de se manter firme na sua decisão. Afinal, se as coisas dessem muito certo, em breve ele voltaria para Sehun, com um corpo mais forte e menos abalado, pronto para lhe dar o amor que o jovem merecia. No pior dos cenários, ele continuaria com um corpo frágil e cheio de dores e, principalmente, sem Sehun. 


	15. Paraquedas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O título e parte desse capítulo foi inspirado na música “Parachute”,então recomendo ela para vocês ouvirem durante a leitura.   
> Podem encontrar ela [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38APsz0iLd9Z9JT6caQx1l?si=ULBrvVykT9y4-ArayK46uA)

**9 de novembro de 2019.**

  
Sehun passou as mãos nos cabelos quando a água atingiu seu corpo. Ele não sabia explicar o turbilhão de sentimentos que sentia, e isso foi apertando e consumindo seu coração. Luhan realmente fora embora. Depois de terem tido tão pouco tempo juntos, depois de Sehun finalmente se livrar das amarras do seu passado, Luhan tinha ido embora. O músico tentava entendê-lo. Claro que um tratamento para suas lesões seria extraordinário, mas como ele podia simplesmente deixar toda a sua vida de lado ? Como ele poderia deixar o estúdio, os alunos, como ele poderia deixar Sehun? O jovem não soube dizer em que momento suas lágrimas se misturaram à água que caia do chuveiro, mas soube que elas expressavam com sinceridade o sentimento que apertava seu peito. Era como se tudo aquilo que ele amasse estivesse destinado a sair de sua vida. Era apenas uma criança quando foi adotado e logo depois seus pais morreram. Quando estava finalmente levando a vida que queria, vivendo da sua música e curtindo, Taeyeon e Jongdae morreram e deixaram não só seu coração partido mas seu filho como responsabilidade para um jovem que mal cuidava de si mesmo. E agora, quando Sehun estava finalmente se organizando de novo, Luhan se mudaria para a Alemanha.

Ele não poderia mais estar com Luhan.

As palavras do mais velho, no dia em que acordou no hospital em Seul, voltaram a ressoar nos ouvidos de Sehun. O quanto o dançarino desejava que ele fosse embora. Parecia ser um desejo tão forte que, quando Sehun não o realizou, Luhan teve de tomar as providências e se distanciar por conta própria. E por mais que Sehun tentasse se convencer de que não era uma questão pessoal, que Luhan tinha sim começado a se envolver com ele e até mesmo gostar dele, mas que os medos e as paranóias de sua mente o obrigaram a recorrer a mais um tratamento. Afinal, se aquele desse certo e o jovem não tivesse ido participar, passaria o resto da vida se culpando e desejando ter feito outra escolha. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo, Sehun preferia que Luhan fosse feliz em outro continente e sem ele, do que vê-lo ali, na cidade que parecia muito pequena para ele e, mesmo assim, que ele chamava de lar. 

  
  


Desligou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha para se secar. Ao se encarar no espelho, mal se reconheceu. Onde estava o jovem inconsequente e que não tinha medo de nada ? O reflexo exibia um rosto cansado e angustiado, envelhecido por guardar tantos sentimentos tristes. Quem era aquela pessoa que o encarava através do vidro ? Porque Sehun não se reconhecia nele. O choque deu lugar a um sentimento de irritação. Como ele poderia estar tão abalado ? Nem mesmo quando começou a cuidar de Junmyeon estivera tão frágil, e com certeza o pior momento do luto de sua irmã e cunhado não tinha durado tanto. Que Sehun abatido era aquele ? O pensamento o enfureceu, e o músico tomou a decisão de jamais se permitir perder a essência de quem era em prol de terceiros, porque no fim ele sempre estaria por conta própria, e ninguém iria salvá-lo. Decidiu se renovar, renovar sua imagem e se redescobrir. Vestiu uma roupa qualquer e passou o dia brincando com Junmyeon. O pequeno tinha percebido que algo estava errado, mas não pareceu confortável de perguntar o que era, e Sehun foi grato por isso. Desde o dia em que teve de sair correndo de casa para levar Luhan ao hospital, Sehun conversava bastante com o sobrinho sobre o professor de dança. De certa forma, tentava preparar o terreno para o momento em que acabasse iniciando um relacionamento com o outro. Aquilo, agora, não passava de um sonho distante. Juntos, os dois meninos jogaram videogame, pediram bobagens para comer em aplicativo de entrega e passaram o dia como uma família unida, juntos e aproveitando os minutos de qualidade. Sabiam, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, que as pessoas que mais amavam poderiam ser tiradas de suas vidas nos momentos mais inoportunos.   
  


* * *

**11 de novembro de 2019.**

Sehun estava dirigindo para Seul. A gravadora tinha lhe dado um bom tempo de descanso sem novas exigências, porém agora teria uma reunião para definir um novo projeto, e estava bastante animado. A previsão para iniciar as gravações era no começo do ano seguinte, então ele poderia aproveitar o recesso escolar de Junmyeon com o pequeno, talvez até viajar e aproveitar um pouco mais o inverno. Inconscientemente, o músico fazia planos e enchia sua mente de qualquer coisa, para que sobrasse pouco tempo para pensar em Luhan. Seus dedos coçavam para ligar mais uma vez ou mandar mensagem, mas ele precisava respeitar a decisão do outro, e não ficar correndo atrás dele como um cão abandonado. Se Luhan queria seguir sua vida sem Sehun, ótimo. Cabia a ele fazer o mesmo. O cenário já tinha se alterado e a paisagem urbana se estendia por toda a vista, um cenário que agradava demais o jovem. Estava entrando no estacionamento da gravadora quando viu o salão em frente, e sabia que o lugar fazia muito sucesso. Teve uma ideia para combinar com a nova fase que viveria. 

  
  
  
  


-O que achou ? - perguntou a cabeleireira, uma mulher alta e com fios longos e ruivos. 

-Ficou melhor do que eu imaginei, muito obrigado. - Sehun respondeu, ainda observando o reflexo no espelho. 

Logo após o fim da reunião, que foi extremamente produtiva, o jovem atravessou a rua e entrou decidido no salão. Por sorte, havia um horário vago e ele nem precisou esperar muito e agora, pouco tempo depois, admirava o novo cabelo: mais curto e loiro, como era em parte da sua adolescência. Um sentimento de saudade instalou-se em seu peito, da época em que não precisava se preocupar com nada além de acordes difíceis que ainda não dominava. Seu intuito era trazer um pouco da essência desse antigo Sehun para sua vida atual, entendendo e lidando com as responsabilidades, mas também tendo leveza e prazer nas coisas simples, como ficar tocando violão vez ou outra, sem compromisso. Agradeceu mais uma vez, pagou pelo trabalho e saiu, voltando para o carro e se preparando para ir para casa. Antes, pegou o telefone e tirou uma foto para registrar o novo momento, e sentiu uma grande vontade de envia-lá para Luhan, e chegou até mesmo a abrir a conversa e escrever “tentando juntar duas versões de mim para me tornar alguém melhor”, mas não teve coragem de apertar o botão de enviar, e simplesmente apagou a mensagem. Antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, deu partida no carro e iniciou o caminho de volta, batucando no volante uma melodia leve que não saía de sua cabeça. 


	16. Junmyeon

Querido diário,

Hoje o tio Sehun parecia muito triste. É como ele estava há meses quando só se arrastava pelos lugares como uma sombra estranha. Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu e não sei se ele quer conversar, então não vou ficar perguntando muito para não deixar ele mais triste. 

O tio Luhan foi embora ontem, e eu também estou bem triste, já que agora ele não vai mais me dar aula por um tempo, porque não sabe quando vai voltar. Ele prometeu que a nova professora é legal e que eu também vou gostar muito dela, mas eu tenho certeza que ela não vai ser tão especial quanto ele. Mas ele me fez prometer que eu não sairia das aulas só porque ele não seria mais meu professor, e eu prometi, porque eu gosto muito do tio Lu, mas eu gosto ainda mais de dançar e realmente não posso parar outra vez. 

Vou ter recesso da escola em algumas semanas, e eu e Kyungsoo já combinamos de nos encontrar para brincar e jogar. Talvez eu desafie o tio Hun a jogar uma partida no videogame comigo. Isso pode deixar ele mais animado. 

Eu estou sentindo muita falta do papai e da mamãe, um pouco mais do que nos outros dias, porque o Natal está chegando e eles sempre faziam dele uma data especial, e eu ganhava presentes legais e o tio Hun tocava piano e nós comíamos comida gostosa. 

O tio Hun também me apresentou para uma moça, que é psicóloga, e toda semana eu vejo ela e conto um pouco de como foi a escola e como eu estou me sentindo, e ele disse que isso é para ajudar a lidar com a ausência do papai e da mamãe. Ainda não sei se gosto ou não. 

Espero que o meu amigo Kyungsoo possa vir brincar comigo, porque ele sempre me entende e me faz ficar melhor.


	17. Metrônomo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oizinho ~  
> Há algumas recomendações para essa capítulo:  
> Para a data 11 de janeiro, a música “Down to earth”   
> Para 29 de abril, “I won’t give up”   
> Para 22 de maio e 4 de junho, “To be so lonely”   
> Para a data 11 de julho, recomendo a música “Falling”   
> Por fim, para 13 de setembro, recomendo “Dancing with a stranger”   
> Todas essas músicas você acha [aqui](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/38APsz0iLd9Z9JT6caQx1l?si=ULBrvVykT9y4-ArayK46uA)

**28 de dezembro de 2019.**

Luhan preparava suas malas. A fase inicial do tratamento não exigia que ele estivesse em Berlim o tempo todo, e isso permitiu que ele pudesse fazer uma viagem recorrente: assistir a virada do ano na Times Square. Sua primeira viagem internacional foi para tal evento, e desde então compareceu sempre que pôde. Ir naquele ano era muito especial, pois poderia mentalizar novas energias e fazer um pedido de que o tratamento desse certo para que ele pudesse seguir sua vida o quanto antes. Por um momento desejou que Sehun estivesse com ele mas sabia que era injusto mandar mensagem, afinal tinha dito para o rapaz seguir com a vida dele. Ali, no chão do pequeno apartamento e em meio a diversas roupas, Luhan teve a ideia que carregou consigo durante muito tempo: escrever para Sehun as coisas que gostaria de contar e não podia. Abriu uma nota no celular e começou com “Querido Sehun”.

* * *

Sehun se preparava para mais um dia jogando com Junmyeon. Naqueles poucos dias de recesso, o músico descobriu que seu sobrinho era um exímio jogador de videogame e era capaz de humilhar o mais velho em quase todos os jogos possíveis. Nesse dia, em especial, eles receberiam o pequeno Kyungsoo e fariam um torneio - que Sehun tinha certeza que iria perder. Por um momento, sentiu vontade de compartilhar o dia com Luhan e contar como ele e Jun estavam ficando próximos novamente. Sabia que não podia, o outro tinha ido embora. Zitao, melhor amigo de Sehun, chegou a chamar o garoto de idiota por ficar todo de coração partido por alguém que teve a audácia de deixá-lo sem sequer um abraço. Sehun lembrava de cada palavra da mensagem do amigo:

Ele escolheu o caminho dele, mas não compartilhou sobre isso com você. Ele nem mesmo te contou quando foi convidado, você não sabe nem em que ponto vocês estavam. Sinceramente, essa não é a atitude de alguém que gosta de você. Não corra atrás dele. 

Levou as mãos aos cabelos - agora loiros - e ficou pensando no que poderia fazer. Como contar as suas novidades para Luhan sem, de fato, falar com ele ? Por fim, iniciou um rascunho no telefone: “Querido Luhan” 

* * *

  
  
  


**7 de janeiro de 2020.**

  
  


Sehun ainda estava deitado quando recebeu o primeiro e-mail o alertando que algo tinha mudado. Em seguida, mais três acompanharam o primeiro. Basicamente, todos diziam a mesma coisa. Em função do primeiro caso do novo coronavírus na Coréia, as atividades da gravadora em Seul seriam suspendidas para realização na sede da empresa e aqueles que possuíssem os meios poderiam continuar trabalhando de casa, a escola de Junmyeon iria suspender as aulas presenciais por tempo indeterminado, a psicóloga do pequeno também interromperia as sessões no consultório, porém estabeleceria encontros virtuais para garantir a estabilidade de seus pacientes. Todos deixaram Sehun um tanto angustiado. Ele tinha que cuidar de Junmyeon, garantir que o pequeno não seria exposto a algo tão nocivo e desconhecido. Porém, também não podia arriscar a vida de seus funcionários e precisaria perguntar se eles iriam preferir se isolar em suas casas ou junto com Sehun e Junmyeon. O último e-mail, porém, deixou o jovem desestabilizado. Era simples, um comunicado do estúdio de dança esclarecendo que também suspenderia as atividades presenciais e que já estavam estudando a melhor forma de manter aulas on-line, e que haveria um ajuste nas mensalidades para que os alunos ainda pudessem ter acesso às aulas e garantindo a manutenção da estrutura do estúdio, além do salário dos respectivos funcionários. Dizia ainda que a grade de aulas iria ser enviada em breve. O fim do e-mail, porém, foi o que verdadeiramente abalou Sehun. Desde o fatídico dia em que tinha ido embora, Luhan havia se manifestado por meio do estúdio apenas em um comunicado que estenderia sua ausência nas aulas durante tempo indeterminado, mas naquele momento os olhos de Sehun liam “Atenciosamente, Luhan - Diretor do Studio 1”. 

Aquilo entristeceu o músico, de uma certa forma. Isso adiava a volta de Luhan, com certeza. Será que ele estava bem ? Será que conseguiria se manter na Alemanha ? Os dedos coçavam de ansiedade para perguntar, e ele ainda tinha de se planejar para contar todas as mudanças para Junmyeon, portanto abriu rapidamente as notas e começou a digitar. 

* * *

  
  


-Infelizmente nós precisaremos isolar você no hospital, Luhan. Esse vai ser um procedimento feito com todos os pacientes. Atualmente estaríamos entrando na fase 2 do tratamento, e isso exigiria visitas diárias ao hospital. De acordo com as normas sanitárias, nesse caso, é necessária a internação de todos os pacientes que seriam continuamente expostos. Vocês serão mantidos em um setor completamente diferente e não haverá misturas de médicos, de forma a evitar o contágio. Você pode negar, adiando essa fase do tratamento, mas não sabemos que efeito isso pode causar no seu corpo. 

-Não, tudo bem, eu fico internado. Quero passar por todas as fases no tempo correto. Quando eu devo me internar ? 

-Preferencialmente, daqui a dois dias, mas podemos deixar mais para frente caso seja a sua vontade. 

-Dois dias é o suficiente. Está permitido trazer qualquer item pessoal ?

-Aconselhamos roupas confortáveis, meios de lazer e distração dentre os permitidos pelo hospital e aparelhos eletrônicos que sejam essenciais para a realização de algum tipo de trabalho. 

-Ótimo. Nos vemos novamente em dois dias. 

Ainda nem tinha saído completamente do prédio quando já começava a contar a novidade para Sehun. 

* * *

  
  


**11 de janeiro de 2020.**

  
  


Sehun não soube de onde tirou forças para se levantar, tomar banho e vestir as roupas pretas características do luto. Tudo que ouvia era um zumbido, as palavras das pessoas ao seu redor passando como murmúrios abafados. Naquele dia, completava-se um ano da morte de Taeyeon e Jongdae. A sensação que o jovem sentia era similar à que sentiu no dia do incidente de fato, como se seu corpo simplesmente se arrastasse pelos lugares e sua alma estivesse muito longe dali. O tempo tinha passado tão rápido que ele mal se dera conta, e agora já fazia um ano que vivia com saudade da irmã e do cunhado. Não percebeu que estava chorando, antes mesmo de sair de casa, até a Senhora Choi lhe estender um guardanapo para secar o rosto. Junmyeon também estava todo de preto, e Sehun queria falar com ele, mas o vazio em sua mente era tão grande que o arrastava para dentro do buraco negro que ia consumindo suas emoções. Sabendo que não teria capacidade nenhuma de dirigir, Sehun pediu que Zitao os buscasse em casa e levasse até o cemitério. O amigo estava com vestes pretas bem arrumadas e óculos escuros cobrindo os olhos. Quando chegou, se aproximou de Sehun e simplesmente o abraçou. Sabia que o amigo não estava em condições de mais nada. O músico se afundou no ombro do moreno por alguns minutos, as lágrimas e soluços vertendo involuntariamente. Lembrava muito bem de que Tao tinha feito o mesmo quando precisou resolver todos os longos trâmites que envolvem um falecimento - e ele teve que lidar com dois. O amigo foi para Jeju e reconheceu os corpos, verificou o translado e até mesmo ajudou Sehun com a papelada. Quando o músico só era capaz de chorar, Zitao se manteve firme e fez tudo aquilo que podia para ajudar o outro, até mesmo escolhendo caixões e arranjos de flores. Portanto, ele compreendia e até mesmo já esperava que Sehun fosse perder o chão mais uma vez. Ficava preocupado com o emocional e o psicológico do amigo, por isso fez questão de estar com ele novamente. Nos muitos anos de amizade, por vezes passavam longos períodos de tempo sem se ver, mas um sempre estava ao lado do outro nos mais importantes momentos. O silêncio no caminho até o cemitério se manteve quando chegaram lá. Sehun podia ver que Junmyeon falava alguma coisa, mas ainda ouvia o zumbido em seu ouvido e não era capaz de compreender. Por fim, ele apenas se sentou no chão e chorou em frente às lápides. Era um choro sofrido, guardado de cada dia em que sentiu falta de conversar com a irmã ou passar um tempo com o cunhado, dos momentos em que não tinha certeza se estava tendo a atitude certa em relação a Junmyeon. O tempo parecia infinito, e quando sua cabeça já doía e seu corpo não tinha mais água para produzir lágrimas, o rapaz se apoiou em Zitao para levantar-se e deixou o cemitério com Junmyeon no colo, a cabeça dele apoiada em seu ombro. Sehun apertou forte o pequeno corpo do sobrinho, prometendo a si mesmo não ceder e dar a melhor vida possível para o menino. 

* * *

  
  


**19 de Fevereiro de 2020.**

Mais um dia no hospital. A previsão de duração daquela fase era de, pelo menos, seis meses e Luhan tinha completado um há poucos dias. A grande verdade é que já estava exausto, extremamente preocupado e com muita coisa para lidar. Usava um acesso central na veia subclávia, de forma a preservar as veias de seus braços, e andava com o soro em um suporte de rodinhas que poderia levar consigo para o banheiro ou para a janela, quando puxava a cadeira do quarto para lá e ficava observando o movimento das pessoas do lado de fora. O cenário pandêmico piorava muito na Europa, o que se refletia no hospital. Por sorte, Luhan estava na ala ortopédica, que não recebia pacientes infectados, e ficava um tanto isolada do restante do hospital, garantindo a viabilidade da continuação do tratamento. 

A segunda fase era uma das mais chatas, mas menos sofrida. Basicamente o jovem receberia uma quantidade de remédios que deveria fortalecer seu corpo, assim como células tronco injetadas diretamente em seus tendões uma vez por dia, afim de estimular a regeneração naquele lugar. O processo era longo, e ao fim dele entrariam na fase 3: as cirurgias. A previsão era de, pelo menos, duas. O número poderia aumentar caso fosse necessário por quais razões pudessem surgir. Luhan suspirou. 

Os dias no hospital eram muito tediosos e faziam Luhan ter tempo de sobra para se planejar para o futuro, o que faria quando seu corpo finalmente correspondesse aos seus desejos, conferir a programação do estúdio, conversar com alguns pais sobre a manutenção das aulas, até mesmo assistir as aulas para poder conferir como estava sendo e se estava funcionando bem dessa forma. Mas o que mais fazia era escrever as mensagens/cartas que Sehun jamais leria. Seu telefone agora contava com uma grande quantidade delas. Todo dia era um novo tópico, como “O que são células tronco e porque eles estão injetando isso em mim” ou “Eu queria que você pudesse estar aqui e que o mundo estivesse normal para nós comermos strudel em todos os cantos possíveis dessa cidade”. 

Todo dia era uma batalha interna para não entrar em contato com Sehun. 

* * *

**23 de Março de 2020.**

Sehun estava muito contente consigo mesmo. Desde o início do isolamento, ele e Junmyeon não saiam mais de casa. O pequeno tinha aulas on-line, tanto da escola quanto do estúdio de dança, e o resto do tempo passava brincando ou em chamada de vídeo com os amiguinhos. Sehun se certificou de supervisionar tudo, porém sempre sentia uma pontada em seu peito quando via que Luhan estaria assistindo a aula também e acabava passando a responsabilidade para a Senhora Lee, que observava Junmyeon enquanto o pequeno dançava animadamente. Os três funcionários da casa Kim escolheram continuar ali, e Sehun fez o possível para garantir-lhes mais conforto ainda. Suas compras eram feitas por aplicativo e entregues na porta de casa, garantindo que todos pudessem estar isolados. Vez ou outra Sehun participava de uma chamada de vídeo com colegas de trabalho ou com Zitao. 

Mas o que mais deixava o músico orgulhoso era a quantidade de composições que estava sendo capaz de fazer durante esse tempo em casa. A cada dia uma nova melodia surgia em sua mente e era facilmente transferida para os instrumentos musicais, o que avançou em muito seu trabalho com a gravadora e permitiu que ele pudesse até mesmo cogitar lançar as próprias gravações, embora não se achasse capaz de cantar nenhuma delas. Sorriu, as mãos percorrendo habilmente as teclas do piano e entoando mais uma vez sua nova criação.   
  


* * *

  
  


**29 de abril de 2020.**

Luhan sentia muita dor. Esse era um efeito possível e ele estava avisado disso desde o início, porém preferiu acreditar que conseguiria passar incólume. Não passou. Basicamente a dor era a prova de que seus tendões estavam se regenerando, ou pelo menos tentando, e doía toda vez que ele pensava em mexer a perna. Andar, então, era desesperador. Agora ele precisava se locomover com cadeira de rodas até o banheiro do pequeno quarto, incapaz de andar uma distância de dois metros. Isso afetava muito o psicológico do rapaz, e ele buscava apoio em tudo o que pudesse para não desistir do tratamento. Minseok ligava para ele pelo menos uma vez por dia e ele já estava sendo monitorado por um psiquiatra no hospital, prontos para garantir todo auxílio necessário.

Por mais torturante que fosse, Luhan precisava aguentar. Alguns dias pedia doses cavalares de morfina até apagar, e em outros se distraia com qualquer coisa. Já tinha assistido todo o catálogo de filmes de terror da Netflix e tinha até mesmo começado a jogar um ou outro jogo on-line. E claro, mantinha regularmente a escrita para Sehun. Percebeu que seu tom ficou mais negativo, e mesmo que o outro nunca fosse ler aquilo, ele sentia uma necessidade de se animar para que Sehun não notasse a sua dor. 

_Sehun era a forma que Luhan encontrava de lutar._

Também tinha começado novas terapias, e descobriu que o efeito de algumas músicas poderiam relaxar tanto seu cérebro e seu corpo que ele passava o dia inteiro sem dor. Uma batida especial, particularmente familiar, era a preferida dele para deixar a alma flutuar para fora do corpo.

* * *

  
  


**22 de maio de 2020.**

Junmyeon completava nove anos. O pequeno tinha ficado muito chateado por não poder ter uma festa e convidar os amigos da escola e da dança, e Sehun e os funcionários da casa Kim trataram de criar uma forma de minimizar sua tristeza. Encomendaram bolo, salgadinhos e docinhos e combinaram com diversos pais de amigos do pequeno para realizar uma chamada de vídeo surpresa, que Junmyeon realmente não esperava e lágrimas escorreram por seu rostinho pequeno quando ele encontrou a surpresa. Em uníssono, amigos e seus pais, professores da escola e do estúdio de dança cantavam parabéns para ele e o pequeno levou um susto tão grande que abraçou o tio para esconder o rostinho envergonhado e banhado pelas lágrimas. Juntos, todos os 5 se sentaram em frente a um computador e compartilharam agradáveis conversas com os “convidados”, além de ouvir algumas palavras de cada um. O que Sehun não esperava era que Luhan iria participar da chamada, e fazer uma declaração linda para Junmyeon:

-Oi, Jun ! Meus parabéns, pequeno ! Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você, como foi um prazer te receber no estúdio novamente e que a sua presença sempre me alegrou muito ! Você é um menino muito especial e maduro para lidar com todas as coisas que a vida coloca no seu caminho, e eu fico muito contente de ver que você continua de cabeça em pé e sorridente como sempre. Continue sendo esse rapazinho incrível, que encanta a todos e tem muita habilidade e potencial na dança! Obrigado por iluminar um pouquinho da minha vida com toda a sua felicidade. 

Conforme Luhan falava sua voz falhava em alguns momentos, e Sehun chegou a perceber um tubo passando pelo ombro do dançarino. Os olhos exibiam olheiras, a pele parecia pálida e todo o cenário remetia a um hospital. Seu coração ficou extremamente abalado de ver o outro naquelas condições. Luhan estava bem ? Aquilo era parte do tratamento ? Um impulso em seu peito quis que ele mandasse mensagem ou ligasse para o outro o quanto antes, mas Sehun suprimiu esse desejo e se concentrou na festa do sobrinho, que exibia sorrisos para todos e agradecia a cada um, especialmente ao tio. 

E aquilo foi suficiente, pois se Junmyeon estava feliz, então Sehun estava feliz.

* * *

  
  


**4 de junho de 2020.**

Era o último mês da fase 2 do tratamento.

_Luhan estava verdadeiramente puto._

Quanto mais avançava mais dores sentia. Os médicos faziam exames constantes e garantiam que isso significava uma melhora em seu quadro, mas o jovem quase não prestava atenção. Sua vontade era destruir cada coisa na sua frente até isso ter sido o suficiente para aliviar seu ódio. A única coisa que estava ajudando nos momentos eram os ansiolíticos e a terapia musical. Mesmo assim, ambos ainda eram fracos perante todo o ódio que Luhan sentia. Porque essa era a única forma de definir seu mix de sentimentos. Estava cansado de ficar internado, estava cansado de sentir dor sem ter resultados, estava com saudade de Minseok e Sehun, saudade de seus alunos. 

Às vezes, Luhan se arrependia de ter aceitado fazer parte do tratamento. 

* * *

  
  


**11 de julho de 2020.**

A música composta por Sehun tocava mais uma vez na reunião da gravadora. A voz do cantor selecionado para grava-lá era encantador e ele incorporava a música tão bem que realmente parecia estar sofrendo como cada linha dela.

_Eu estou na minha cama e você não está aqui_

É claro que Sehun sabia desde o início que seu “muso” tinha sido Luhan, mas ali, ouvindo a música, tornava-se claro o quanto era uma pessoa amada e que não fazia mais parte do cenário. Sehun sentiu-se envergonhado por ter composto algo tão translúcido a respeito de seus sentimentos. 

_Eu tenho esse sentimento de que você nunca vai precisar de mim de novo_

E tinha. Desde o dia em que Luhan participara da festa de Junmyeon esse sentimento só piorava e ele pensava que nunca mais veria o outro.

_O que eu sou agora ?_

O questionamento era real. Afinal, todos achavam que sua vida estava indo bem. Ele estava se saindo melhor do que o esperado na criação de Junmyeon, que a cada dia ficava mais educado e gentil, e estava tendo sucesso no trabalho. 

Os companheiros de trabalho aplaudiram e elogiaram o arranjo quando a gravação terminou de tocar e Sehun sentiu a face ruborizar enquanto ele agradecia.

Porém, a única coisa que Sehun sabia era que ele não sabia quem era. 

* * *

**27 de agosto de 2020.**

Luhan acordava depois de sua terceira cirurgia. A fase 3 demandou apenas duas, e a fase 4 consistia na tentativa de reduzir as cicatrizes geradas pelo acidente e pelas cirurgias posteriores. As pernas ainda estavam cobertas e o dançarino não tinha visto o resultado, mas o cirurg plástico passou na porta de seu quarto sorrindo, então o rapaz considerou aquilo um bom sinal. O corpo ainda sentia os efeitos da anestesia e ele estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça, sensação com a qual já tinha se acostumado. Respirou fundo, sentindo a garganta incomodada por ter sido entubado mais uma vez. Se tudo desse certo, aquela era a última cirurgia de Luhan e então ele passaria para a fase 5: fisioterapia e reabilitação. A essa altura a pandemia já havia sido controlada na Alemanha e o rapaz não precisaria continuar internado para realizar essa etapa, e sim compareceria a um consultório fora do hospital para as sessões. Não via a hora de receber a alta, voltar para casa e comer uma boa comida. 

Não via a hora de voltar _para casa de verdade_.

* * *

**13 de setembro de 2020.**

Sehun tinha voltado a trabalhar na gravadora assim como Junmyeon voltara as aulas presenciais. A vida dos dois seguia extremamente sincronizada. Agora, já eram mais capazes de ler as emoções do outro e Sehun tinha aprendido todas as formas de driblar os sentimentos negativos do sobrinho e animar um pouco mais seu dia. Naquele dia, em especial, o músico sairia com Zitao e alguém que o amigo queria lhe apresentar, embora já tivesse repetido mil vezes que não precisava conhecer ninguém. Tao rebatia da forma mais escrachada o possível: “ Você precisa botar para fuder, Sehun, e tirar aquele cara da sua cabeça. Tu tá morrendo de amores sem nem mesmo falar com ele.” O amigo tinha razão, mas Sehun não queria parar de _morrer de amores_ , ele estava muito satisfeito, obrigado. Inclusive achou que o sentimento de coração partido lhe rendeu composições tão boas que deveria viver a vida inteira com essa sensação. Quando chegou no bar em que tinham combinado o encontro, Tao já estava sentado com o intruso, um cara visivelmente alto e magro, com roupas estilosas e uma cara de tédio que deixava claro que nada ali o entretida. 

Talvez Zitao tivesse razão. 

-Oi, meu nome é Kris. - o intruso disse, estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Sehun. 

Talvez ele devesse botar para fuder.

* * *

**22 de outubro de 2020.**

Luhan tinha conseguido dançar uma antiga coreografia do início ao fim pela primeira vez desde 2014. Embora isso tivesse exigido um esforço absurdo e fosse permitido apenas com a companhia da fisioterapeuta, ele estava em êxtase. Durante seis longos anos tinha sido privado de performar, e agora executava os movimentos com precisão. Faltava uma certa limpeza na execução, era verdade, mas mesmo assim a simples marca de começar e terminar sem cair, sem romper um ligamento ou inflamar seu nervo ciático já era fenomenal. O rapaz sabia o que isso significava. 

Os longos dias sonhando com o retorno aos palcos, aguentando cada fase daquele tratamento, aguentando a vida anônima e sem reconhecimento, finalmente tinha valido a pena. Era, como diziam, o momento em que os humilhados eram exaltados. Luhan se sentia exatamente assim, exaltado. 

Uma fênix retornando das cinzas, mais bela e forte. 


	18. Depois que colidimos

**22 de novembro de 2020.**

O voo chegou em Seul no meio da madrugada, e Luhan apenas entrou no carro contratado para realizar seu transporte desejando dormir um pouco, para tentar se acostumar com o novo fuso horário. A tentativa foi falha. Cada quilômetro percorrido pelo carro era mais uma batida desregulada de seu coração: estava cada vez mais próximo de Sehun. 

Ao longo do tempo, Luhan permaneceu observando-o de longe, como podia. O contrato de Junmyeon seguia ativo no estúdio e Sehun continuava como seu responsável, e o dançarino não sabia até que ponto isso era bom ou ruim. Vez ou outra quando dava uma aula online, torcia pela presença do pequeno para que pudesse tentar vislumbrar o tio, e isso aconteceu apenas uma vez, quando não faziam nem seis meses que tinha se mudado. Não sabia se era uma prova de que Sehun se agarrara a cada parte do mundo que continha uma lembrança sua, ou se ele simplesmente acreditou que sua vida estava estruturada o suficiente para nem mesmo o sentimento pelo professor o abalar. A verdade é que Luhan não estava pronto para descobrir que Sehun tinha seguido com sua vida. Seu desejo era que o mais novo ainda estivesse esperando por ele, mesmo que isso fosse extremamente egoísta. Cada dia longe de Sehun fez com que Luhan o amasse ainda mais. Entretanto, mesmo assim não teve coragem de entrar em contato com o músico ao longo de sua jornada longe dele, porque quanto mais tempo passava mais Luhan desejava que Sehun tivesse encontrado a felicidade que merecia, mesmo que sem ele. Porém, agora que a verdade poderia lhe confrontar, estava apreensivo. Tudo poderia ter acontecido. Sehun poderia ter conhecido uma nova pessoa e esquecido Luhan, poderia simplesmente ter deixado os sentimentos de lado e até mesmo voltado para Jessica. Poderia ter desistido de encontrar alguém. 

Além disso, tinha todas as preocupações com o estúdio. Não tinha mais aulas vagas, então não tinha turmas para que Luhan desse aula. Iria demitir alguém ? Iria ficar sem dar aulas ? Na época, o tratamento parecia a única opção a se seguir,mas Luhan não pensou no depois. Não pensou que ele precisaria voltar pro apartamento onde ele e Sehun se conheceram, onde começaram a se apaixonar e onde planejaram um futuro que nunca chegou. Para Luhan, esse futuro poderia chegar agora. Mas e se Sehun não tivesse esperado ? Ele estaria em seu total direito e restaria ao outro aceitar e se afastar. O pensamento era doloroso, e Luhan forçou o sono para não ter que se aprofundar na questão. 

* * *

**24 de novembro de 2020.**

Seu apartamento continuava do mesmo jeito que 1 ano antes, quando decidiu deixá-lo. Foi estranho estar lá no primeiro dia e lembrar-se de Sehun em todos os cantos, o que o levou a se fechar no quarto onde ele nunca esteve para não se torturar. Agora, um pouco mais calmo, tinha combinado de encontrar Minseok para matar a saudade do amigo e poder conversar sobre todos os assuntos que quisessem. Os dois tinham combinado de se encontrar para almoçar em um restaurante novo - para Luhan, porque foi uma indicação do próprio Minseok - e Luhan pretendia ir à nova cafeteria de Yixing, que agora estava namorando o amigo, embora o mesmo tivesse uma consulta marcada e não poderia acompanhá-lo ao lugar. Botou uma roupa simples e confortável composta por jeans escuros, uma blusa preta e uma jaqueta e foi ao encontro do amigo. As ruas da pequena cidade tinham mudado pouco, assim como os transeuntes. Por um momento, Luhan desejou que o carro de Sehun passasse na rua ou que o jovem esbarrasse com ele, mas isso não aconteceu e seu trajeto até o restaurante não teve nenhuma surpresa inesperada. Quando chegou, o amigo lhe abraçou por longos segundos, ao que o ex-paciente correspondeu e apertou ainda mais o contato. Os dois estavam com saudades, isso era visível, e estavam felizes por poder ficar um pouco juntos novamente. 

-Nossa, eu senti tanto a sua falta, Luhan. Das coisas que você pensa, do seu jeito de ver o mundo, dos seus sonhos. 

-Eu também Min, até de ouvir você resmungando sobre o Yixing eu senti falta. 

-Bom, agora eu não resmungo mais. - o psicólogo respondeu, e os dois deram início às risadas que iriam compor o momento que compartilhavam. 

  
  


Sehun não acreditou no que seus olhos viram.

Ele estava sentado na mesa de costume, no café que frequentava todos os dias durante a semana. O lugar era relativamente novo, e logo que inaugurou o músico o visitou e se apaixonou - tanto pelo ambiente quanto pelas delícias ali servidas - e passou a ser um frequentador assíduo. E aquele era um dia, como qualquer outro, em que Sehun parava e apreciava uma boa xícara de café. Naquele, em especial, a bebida era acompanhada por um strudel de maçã. Sehun se achava um masoquista de merda porque começara a consumir coisas de origem alemã simplesmente para ter algo para se lembrar de Luhan. Já havia se passado quase dois anos, afinal, e o músico ainda sentia seu peito se apertar pelo simples pensamento do dançarino. Em algum momento Sehun simplesmente cansou de viver esperando e imaginando que o outro voltaria. Porém, nunca outra pessoa gerava em si as centelhas que Luhan gerava, e por isso seu interesse logo se apagava, mantendo apenas a chama que queimava por Luhan acesa em seu peito.

Não que tivesse feito muito com a sua vida depois de decidir seguir em frente.

A vida se tornara um pouco mais organizada. Junmyeon estava crescendo e Sehun acompanhava de perto cada momento. O músico aprendeu a se programar e, agora, não esquecia mais de pegar o sobrinho nas aulas de dança ou na escola. A gravadora aprovava cada vez mais suas composições, o que lhe fez ficar conhecido por lá e acabou tornando o ritmo um pouco mais tranquilo. Dessa forma, pode manter o estúdio e suas próprias gravações, além do projeto de ajudar iniciantes. Aprendeu a conviver com a saudade de Taeyeon e Jongdae, mas sem que isso o abatesse, pelo contrário, o motivava a ser melhor, pela lembrança deles e pelo filho que eles confiaram que Sehun seria capaz de criar. E ele estava se saindo muito bem. Depois de algum tempo, decidiu voltar a descolorir o cabelo e sentia-se muito bem com essa mudança.

Ninguém, além de Zitao, sabia que Luhan tinha marcado o coração de Sehun com ferro quente e estaria ali,uma lembrança inesquecível,para toda a eternidade. 

E por todas essas razões Sehun não acreditou quando ouviu a voz melodiosa conversando com o barista. Quando elevou seus olhos, seu coração falhou e sua respiração prendeu se instantaneamente. Primeiro, acreditou que era uma miragem, uma ilusão criada por sua mente para pregar lhe mais uma peça. Depois, passou a perceber que não era possível que sua mente criasse uma ilusão tão perfeita e que aquilo era real. 

Ali, na sua frente, estava Luhan sorrindo e conversando com o barista. Os ouvidos de Sehun abafaram todo o som, seus olhos ignoraram tudo que não fosse o rapaz à sua frente. A cena se passava em câmera lenta na sua mente. Luhan estendeu as mãos e pegou um copo e uma embalagem com comida, agradeceu e se virou para ir embora. “Olhe para mim” o músico foi capaz de pensar. O corpo de Sehun parecia colado à cadeira e sua voz parecia ter sido arrancada, e enquanto Luhan se virava e ia embora, sem ao menos notá-lo, Sehun não teve reação nenhuma. Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou olhando a porta por onde o dançarino tinha saído até ser capaz de levantar e sair correndo, deixando o café pela metade e o strudel com uma mordida para trás. Ouviu ser chamado, mas sua mente não registrou o fato. Simplesmente rompeu porta a fora, procurando por ele. Luhan já tinha avançado um quarteirão inteiro e se preparava para atravessar mais uma rua quando o loiro finalmente gritou seu nome e chamou sua atenção. O dançarino se virou em choque e os dois ficaram se encarando, um em cada esquina, sem ter coragem ou forças para atravessar. Luhan mantinha os olhos arregalados e a fina chuva que caía começava a grudar os fios de cabelo na sua testa, e Sehun sentia a roupa molhada começando a grudar em seu corpo. Permaneceram apenas se olhando por mais de um minuto, ambos sem saber como reagir. No fundo, os dois esperavam por esse encontro mas não estavam preparados para o momento em que ele chegasse. Um não sabia se o outro ainda estava esperando, não sabia o que fazer e quais eram os limites impostos pelos meses afastados. Todas as dúvidas foram embora, contudo, quando Sehun atravessou decididamente a rua e Luhan, em resposta, correu para se aproximar e os dois se beijaram ali, no meio dos prédios antigos e na chuva fina. Os lábios procuravam sedentos, _saudosos_ , um pelo outro. As mãos puxavam os corpos para mais perto, como se de alguma forma pudessem ficar tão grudados a ponto de garantir que nunca mais estariam separados. Quando o ar finalmente faltou, os dois se separaram aos poucos, mantendo as testas coladas enquanto regulavam a respiração. Sehun foi o primeiro a falar: 

-Você voltou. 

-Voltei. Eu não sabia como te avisar, nem se você queria ser avisado...não faz muito tempo, mas eu queria tanto ter te encontrado.

-Encontrou agora. É isso que importa. Você está aqui. 

Os dois olharam no fundo dos olhos e compartilharam os sorrisos da mais pura felicidade. Finalmente se sentiam completos. 

-A gente precisa conversar. - o músico pontuou, porque desejava muito contar para Sehun que o tratamento tinha sido um sucesso e que agora ele poderia fazer o que desejasse, além de já ter propostas de apresentações. 

-Sim. O Junmyeon está numa viagem da escola e eu estou sozinho em casa. Gostaria de finalmente ir lá conhecer ?

-Gostaria muito. 

E os dois partiram, de mãos dadas, voltando rapidamente ao café para que Sehun pudesse pagar pelo que tinha consumido - sem ter problemas, uma vez que voltou com Luhan e Yixing logo entendeu o ocorrido. Depois, seguiram em direção ao carro de Sehun, e Luhan se espantou em perceber que agora se tratava de uma das dezesseis unidades do Bugatti Chiron. Seu queixo caiu enquanto ele olhava para Sehun, que riu com a cena e simplesmente disse: 

-Você sabe que eu sou fissurado por carros. 

Os dois entraram no veículo e Luhan até esqueceu um pouco do que estava acontecendo enquanto olhava o interior do novo brinquedinho de Sehun. Era um carro extraordinário, mas poderia ficar como um subtópico para depois.

-Bom, eu nem sei por onde começar, Sehun. Durante esse tempo eu completei o tratamento experimental e fiquei em observação por algumas semanas, para garantir o resultado final. Eu estou basicamente recuperado de todas as minhas lesões, e até mesmo as cicatrizes horrendas que eu tinha foram melhoradas por um cirurgião plástico. Eu já consigo dançar e até mesmo fui convidado para algumas apresentações pelo mundo. 

Embora a última parte tenha feito o coração de Sehun tropeçar, ele tentou responder sinceramente: - Nossa, Luhan, eu nem consigo te dizer o quanto eu estou feliz. Você realmente merecia muito que as coisas dessem certo e isso é maravilhoso. Não vou mentir, eu fiquei muito chateado quando você foi embora sem nem ter compartilhado comigo o seu desejo de fazer esse tratamento, mas saber que você se recuperou e vai poder voltar a dançar… eu estou louco para ver. 

-Prometo fazer um show particular bem em breve para você. E não precisa ficar mais chateado, agora eu estou aqui. Eu fiquei com muito medo de te prender, porque você tinha a vida inteira pela frente e seria injusto, entende ? Mas a minha mente não me deixou passar um dia sem pensar em você. 

-Mesmo me deixando livre, eu não segui em frente. Ninguém se compara a você. Melhorei muito com o Junmyeon, é verdade, e agora que ele está um pouquinho mais velho já está amadurecendo para algumas coisas e tem sido muito bom viver tudo isso com ele. 

-Que ótimo, Sehun. Eu estou doido para ver como ele está, deve estar tão grande ! 

-Está. E está muito esperto, ganha de mim em todos os jogos de videogame. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, sorrindo um para o outro, e chegaram à casa da família Kim, onde Sehun e Junmyeon moravam. Luhan sabia que os dois tinham herdado uma quantidade boa de dinheiro, o que permitia Sehun bancar os luxos de viver da música durante a juventude ou ter os carros esportivos caros que gostava, mas ver a mansão foi algo completamente além. Ficava no fim de uma rua, afastada de todo o resto do bairro e mesmo da cidade. Era cercada por um muro alto, de tijolos vermelhos, com um portão automático gradeado na frente, que se abriu permitindo a entrada do carro. Do lado de fora do muro, diversas árvores cobriam a vista da propriedade, criando um belo cenário e aumentando a privacidade dos moradores. Já do lado de dentro, jardins compridos se estendiam pela frente da casa, com arbustos pequenos e flores de diversos tipos. Uma ou outra árvore se destacava no meio do caminho, adicionando beleza a todo o conjunto. E a casa deixou Luhan sem fôlego. Tratava-se de uma obra de três andares, feita como um bolo em camadas, o andar mais baixo sendo mais comprido que o andar do meio, que era mais comprido que o último. Exatamente no meio da construção ficava uma grande dupla de portas, ladeadas por janelas grandes cobertas por cortinas claras pelo lado de dentro. A parte intermediária tinha janelas normais e a parte mais alta contava com duas grandes varandas nas laterais. Era esplêndida. Sehun passou com o carro pela frente da casa e então entrou por um portão para a garagem - subterrânea- interrompendo o momento de admiração de Luhan, que olhou ansioso para o músico. Sehun ainda estava tirando o cinto quando Luhan puxou seu pescoço e tomou seus lábios em mais um beijo, incapaz de esperar para matar a saudade que dominava seu peito. Sehun prontamente correspondeu e os dois entraram em um mundo particular, onde existiam apenas eles, e todas as preocupações poderiam ficar para depois. Primeiro, precisavam acabar com toda a saudade criada pela distância. O contato foi se aprofundando e logo Sehun puxou Luhan para seu colo, apertando o corpo definido do dançarino contra o seu. As roupas, ainda molhadas por conta dos minutos de chuva que pegaram, grudavam nos corpos e grudavam um ao outro, como se para mantê-los mais próximos. As mãos de Sehun passeavam por todo o corpo de Luhan, suas bocas incapazes de se separar, por mais que os dois desejassem avançar muito além dos beijos. Inesperadamente, Luhan interrompeu o contato e olhou nos olhos de Sehun, com lágrimas rompendo pela face, derramando em palavras tudo aquilo que transbordava em seu peito: 

-Meu Deus, eu te amo, Sehun. Cada dia que eu sobrevivi longe de você foi imaginando quando estaria novamente contigo. 

O músico ficou encarando o outro, ainda apoiado em seu colo, e seus olhos brilharam quando também se encheram de lágrimas e ele respondeu Luhan com um sorriso estampado: 

-Eu também te amo, Luhan. Eu me esforcei para ser uma pessoa melhor para poder dar a você tudo que você merece. 

O dançarino abriu ainda mais o sorriso, que parecia que ia rasgar seu rosto,e novamente os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, porém dessa vez Sehun interrompeu rapidamente o contato para avançar para o momento que os dois tanto ansiavam. 

-Vamos para o meu quarto ? 


	19. Compasso

**25 de novembro de 2020.**

  
Luhan acordou antes de Sehun. O mais novo ainda dormia profundamente, respirando tranquilo. O mais velho ficou ali, por alguns segundos, o observando. Como ele pôde ficar um ano onge de Sehun ? Cada centímetro de seu corpo se recusava a deixá-lo, agora, mas mesmo assim o dançarino se levantou e desceu para preparar um café da manhã para os dois. Alcançou a cozinha rapidamente e começou a abrir os armários e a geladeira, vendo os ingredientes disponíveis para que pudesse fazer algo bom para o outro. Encontrou o suficiente para fazer um croque monsieur, e começou a preparar os ingredientes na frigideira. Ao terminar de preparar os pães - 4, no total, porque estava com fome e Sehun poderia estar também - fez um café, e colocou leite e suco na bandeja. Seu coração doeu um pouco ao perceber que não lembrava o que Sehun preferiria. 

Tinham perdido muito tempo. 

Afastou o pensamento e continuou preparando o pequeno banquete. Encontrou frutas e biscoitos, e os dispôs em cima da mesa ao lado de tudo. Decidiu levar água, também, e por fim só faltava uma bandeja para levar tudo, que estava procurando armário por armário sem sucesso. 

\- O que você está aprontando ? - a voz, ainda mais grossa por ter acabado de acordar, ressoou 

Luhan olhou para cima da bancada e encontrou Sehun sobre ela, observando toda a sua arrumação e com um riso leve nos lábios. Os cabelos loiros estavam mais bagunçados e apontavam para todos os lados. O peito sem camisa dobrava-se por cima da ilha de mármore, e Luhan pensou o quanto gostaria de eternizar aquele momento numa pintura. Mereceria destaque em qualquer museu.

Sehun estava lindo, é claro. 

\- Ah, eu não acredito que você levantou. Eu estava preparando um café da manhã surpresa.

\- Ainda é surpresa. Tudo parece muito bom. O que você está procurando ? 

\- Uma bandeja para levar tudo para o quarto.

Sehun assentiu e arrastou o corpo preguiçoso até o outro lado da ilha, encontrando com Luhan e abrindo um armário no alto - que o dançarino não alcançava e não pensou em abrir - e puxou uma grande bandeja, o que confortou Luhan na certeza de que caberia tudo. Depositou um leve beijo nos lábios do outro quando entregou o objeto, e ficou observando a harmonia com que Luhan se portava na cozinha. Era quase como se tivesse esquecido esse lado dele. Juntos, os dois arrumaram as comidas e levaram para o quarto, embora essa tenha sido uma missão difícil para Luhan já que Sehun ficava lhe puxando e depositando beijos por seus ombros e pescoço. Já no quarto, os dois se sentaram na cama com a bandeja no meio dela e degustaram de cada parte do café da manhã. Sehun tomou suco, mas disse para Luhan que suas preferências matinais são cafés ou cappuccinos, que ele evitava aos fins de semana, para dar uma variada. A cada mordida do pão, Sehun elogiava os dotes culinários de Luhan e dizia que queria conhecer todos os lugares onde ele tinha comido aquelas maravilhas - embora tivesse certeza que não seriam tão boas quanto as preparadas pelo dançarino. Em algum momento os dois ficaram abraçados em meio aos cobertores macios, simplesmente em silêncio e aproveitando o momento juntos. Luhan fazia carinho nos fios descoloridos quando Sehun olhou para ele e, com o maior sorriso do mundo, disse palavras que Luhan nunca esqueceria por toda a vida : 

\- Lu, eu sei que muita coisa aconteceu com a gente. Sei que a gente se magoou pelo caminho, e que tivemos tão pouco tempo juntos, mas eu não quero mais viver longe de você. Esse último ano foi muito mais vazio e eu sinceramente não achei que fosse voltar a estar feliz como estou agora. Eu sei que você tem o mundo inteiro aos seus pés e que você pode ir para onde quiser, mas eu estou te pedindo para ficar aqui comigo, ou me levar com você para cada cidade que você quer ir. Eu quero ser seu namorado, seu marido, eu quero ser seu. E eu sei que a vida não é um conto de fadas e que tem muita coisa envolvida, mas eu te amo e tenho certeza que vamos vencer cada obstáculo. Eu quero que você esteja comigo quando o Junmyeon se formar e quando eu chorar porque ele está indo para a faculdade. Eu quero tocar para você dançar e quero aprender essas coisas maravilhosas que você faz na cozinha. Eu quero você, Luhan, e eu não quero perder mais tempo do que já perdemos. Você me daria a honra de ser meu ? 

O dançarino ficou longos segundos encarando o rosto do músico, perdido no mar de seus olhos e com as palavras se repetindo em sua mente. Ele concordava com cada vírgula de Sehun. A resposta era óbvia, mas arrancou um sorriso do mais novo mesmo assim. 

\- A honra é que vai ser minha de ter você,Sehun. É claro que sim, um milhão de vezes sim! 

E ali, com juras de amor, sorrisos, lágrimas e beijos, Sehun e Luhan confessaram o sentimento que unia seus corações. 

* * *

**29 de novembro de 2020.**

  
Os dois amantes tinham passado a semana inteira juntos. Luhan ainda estava pensando na logística para voltar a dar aulas, mesmo que precisasse abrir uma turma nova, e já tinha recebido convites para apresentações em mais dois países. Sorriu ao se imaginar passeando com Sehun e Junmyeon por eles, mostrando como o mundo era muito além do que imaginavam. Sehun tinha ido buscar Junmyeon da viagem do colégio e deixara Luhan esperando os dois voltarem, porque contaria as novidades e explicaria o relacionamento dos dois para ele no caminho. Entretanto, contando que ele poderia não reagir bem, Luhan estava esperando escondido no quarto de Sehun. Uma mensagem do mais novo o tirou de seus pensamentos. 

Desce aí 

19:32

  
  


Sehun e Junmyeon entraram pela grande porta da casa, o pequeno segurando balões e o loiro com um buquê de rosas nas mãos. Luhan permaneceu parado, o queixo caído e os olhos brilhando, enquanto Junmyeon correu até ele o abraçou: 

\- Finalmente você voltou e vai fazer parte da família,tio Lu ! Eu estou tão feliz ! 

Luhan ergueu os olhos para o mais alto, e ele sorria, lhe dando toda a confiança que precisava. Luhan estava mais do que seguro quando respondeu o pequeno: 

\- Eu também estou muito feliz,Junmyeon. Muito mesmo. Nós vamos ser uma família muito feliz.

Sehun se juntou ao abraço puxando os dois para si e apertando com força, como se pudesse garantir que eles ficariam protegidos em seus braços para sempre. 

E ali, abraçados, os três deram início a sua nova vida em família. 


	20. Querido diário

Querido diário,

tio Luhan voltou do país longe em que ele estava, e acho que todos nós estamos muito felizes com isso. 

Ele e o tio Hun estão namorando, e a mamãe me ensinou a ver todas as pessoas que namoram, seja com menino ou menina, com respeito, porque eles merecem estar com alguém que amam e o tio Hun realmente merece porque ele passou por muita coisa desde que passou a tomar conta de mim. Agora, o tio Han também faz comida aqui em casa e passa bastante tempo com a gente, e até mesmo joga no videogame comigo. Ele começou a ensaiar umas coreografias que está criando e me levou no apartamento dele para mostrar e perguntou minha opinião. Eu gostei muito, porque o tio Han é muito talentoso. Eu estou feliz, porque nós formamos uma família, e mesmo que meus pais não estejam aqui com a gente, eu sei que eles estão muito felizes por o tio Hun ter encontrado uma pessoa que gosta tanto de mim e está se esforçando para cuidar de mim também.

Até o Kyungsoo está gostando do tio Han, porque ele fala para gente quais jogos os tio Hun não é bom e a gente aposta sorvete com ele - e nós ganhamos toda vez. 

Acho que estou feliz, diário. 

Eu tenho uma nova família que eu amo muito e que me protege. Sou muito grato por isso. 


	21. Epílogo

**Orlando, 7 de novembro de 2021.**

Luhan e Sehun caminhavam lado a lado pelo parque principal da Disney, o Magic Kingdom. Junmyeon caminhava um pouco mais a frente, animado com cada detalhe que via, e sempre correndo para tentar tirar foto com algum dos personagens que passavam por ali. Dentre as muitas coisas que Luhan descobriu, uma delas era que Sehun tinha prometido para si mesmo que só iria para a Disney se pudesse levar Luhan e Junmyeon. Agora eles estavam ali, todos juntos, em família, passeando pelo mundo mágico. Os dedos de Sehun faziam carinhos circulares no anel de noivado que tinha dado para Luhan quando, depois de apenas alguns meses, ele pediu o outro em casamento, para eternizar o amor dos dois. Ainda que na Coreia fosse proibido, o casal trocou votos e alianças numa pequena cerimônia na própria residência Kim na presença de poucos amigos, e agora compartilhavam a vida a dois realmente juntos, dividindo tarefas e responsabilidades. 

Poderia-se dizer que estavam no momento mais feliz de suas vidas. Em alguns fins de semana, viajavam para que Luhan pudesse se apresentar para uma nova plateia, e mantinham o estúdio de dança e a gravadora de Sehun, que agora se preparava para lançar um novo cantor que estava conquistando uma legião de fãs. Sehun compunha para Luhan, que criava coreografias a partir das músicas, e assim, os dois compartilhavam a arte e o ritmo que fazia seus corações baterem como um só.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E a gente termina por aqui, com um pouco de doçura nos finalmentes. 
> 
> Eu gostaria muito de agradecer se você leu cada capítulo até aqui, saiba que é muito importante para mim e eu realmente espero que você tenha gostado. 
> 
> Um carinho especial para a minha beta, que fez milagres em pouquíssimo tempo e entregou um trabalho incrível.
> 
> Também preciso agradecer a cada adm do fest, porque possibilitaram o nascimento desse bebê que eu nem sabia que poderia parir. Vocês foram extremamente atenciosas e pacientes em cada surto que eu dava, e eu realmente não sei como explicar a importância que isso teve para que eu não desistisse. Parabéns pelo trabalho extraordinário! 
> 
> Por fim, gostaria de agradecer ao meu melhor amigo nesse mundo, que estava do meu lado a cada desespero e a cada “fude*,não vai dar”. Só você para deixar eu ir na sua casa para ficar escrevendo.


End file.
